Upheaval
by Tarilenea
Summary: Ah the Mirkwood Princes! Infamous for their nasty habit of flirting with any available elleth out there...though...a mistake may have been made in choosing their latest victim... *On Hold!*
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone! Someone suggested to me a little while ago that I write a fic like this seeing as my other one was going pretty well. I think I've come up with an original plot here so this should keep any reader entertained. To my knowledge it isn't a Mary Sue shudders but we'll have to wait and see. Hopefully this fic will turn out alright and hopefully you'll all like it, so with out further ado, I bring you the first chapter of Upheaval.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any original cannon characters that you see here, those all belong to the God known as ****Tolkien****. Anything that makes you go "eh?" is most likely mine or a flaw caused by fanfiction as I've noticed it has a tendency to try to own my life and eat my soul. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrival

Nenriel sighed in annoyance. She still didn't feel that this was _truly _necessary. Sure, she had come close to cutting her sister's hair off and had "accidentally" locked her tutor in a storage closet a few times to avoid lessons, but was that a serious reason to send her to Mirkwood? Her sister had ruined her favorite dress and had intentionally told her mother about the missed lessons just to get her in trouble! Such offenses simply could not go unpunished. Besides, her mother was simply unable to see her inner maturity and sense of responsibility. Acting and being were two very different things. Just because she didn't _act _mature didn't mean that she wasn't and that she needed to be sent away where she would receive "structure and guidance from a respectable lady like her grandmother". Her grandmother was one of the strictest elleths alive! Did her parents have a death wish for her? No good would come of this journey, of that she was sure.

"We will reach the boarders by mid-afternoon. There we will meet up with the Mirkwood guard and make camp for the night. I would like to see you try to run away under _their _watch Nenriel," Failon said with a triumphant smirk.

"You were hired to escort me, not to mock me Failon," Nenriel replied airily. "If you are going to be a soldier you could at least try and _act _the part. Besides, it is frivolous to try to run at this point, I am too far from Lorien and you have attached the reigns of my horse to your saddle." The other members of their company snickered. The two had not stopped bickering since they left the Golden Wood and Nenriel had attempted to run away four times in a span of two days.

After another tedious hour of riding, the forests of Mirkwood soon became visible. Nenriel sighed inwardly; there was no escaping her fate now. All chances of returning home with her sanity were officially lost. As the forest drew nearer and nearer, a feeling of apprehension filled the pit of her stomach. Coming here was a mistake, she was sure of it. Though it wasn't her choice, warning bells tolled in the back of her head telling her that an unpleasant fate awaited her deep in the depths of Mirkwood. Swallowing her anxiety, Nenriel straightened her shoulders and continued riding.

She squinted slightly, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the change in light as they entered the forest. Thick dark tree trunks surrounded them and the boughs above them grew and wove together forming an almost impenetrable blanket of leaves and branches. Soft beams of light trickled through the dense foliage and the air seemed to be filled with life. Moss covered the ground and crept up onto the trees like a soft carpet. Nenriel craned her neck upward, looking to see how high the trees extended. Mirkwood was so much bigger than Lothlorien. Of course, these trees did not hold a candle to the mallorn trees found in her homeland, but they were still magnificent in their own respect.

Nenriel suppressed a yelp and started slightly when a group of eight elves dropped from the trees and surrounded them, their bows drawn and aimed towards them. She took a moment to look them over, surveying their appearance and almost comparing them to the guards at home. They all wore matching uniforms consisting of dark brown breeches, black boots and green tunics. Each was armed with a bow and a quiver of arrows, a sword and two twin blades strapped to their backs. Six had dark brown hair while two others had fair blond hair. Her eyes narrowed when one of the blond ones flashed her a flirtatious smile. He smirked in response and blew a kiss. Nenriel rolled her eyes and focused her attention elsewhere.

"What brings you within these boarders?" she heard a guard ask. Nenriel noticed it was the same elf that had winked at her.

"We are escorting the Lady Nenriel to her grandmother. She is visiting. Word of our journey was sent by the Lady Galadriel a month ago I believe," Failon explained.

"Very well, we will lead you to a near by talan where you may rest for the night. Tomorrow we will escort you to the palace so that you may meet the king and then from there, the Lady will be taken to her grandmothers while the rest of you are free to leave," he explained. The eight put their bow and arrows away and then led the group through the forest, stopping in front of a large tree. One of the blond haired guards whistled shrilly and a ladder was dropped down. Nenriel raised an eyebrow and dismounted. She cast a worried glance back at her horse, unsure if it was safe to leave him there.

"Your horses will be kept safe during the night, you need not fear for them," one of the guards assured her, sensing her anxiety. Failon smirked as she approached the ladder.

"Ladies first," he said sweetly.

"Then why pray tell are you still down here?" she asked politely. Failon glared and began to climb up the ladder. Nenriel watched in amusement as he climbed, other guards following after. Soon, she and the two blonds were the only ones on the ground.

"After you my lady," one said politely, a twinkle in his eye. Nenriel sighed and approached the ladder. She stepped up but frowned when she realized that she had stepped on the hem of her dress and was unable to continue. She wouldn't be able to climb like this. Growling in slight annoyance, she gathered the skirts of her dress and tied a knot in the material. The two guards smirked and watching in interest as she did this, both staring at her legs. Nenriel rolled her eyes and began to climb. She frowned when she heard a slight commotion below and cast a glance over her shoulder. The two guards were bickering and pushing the other out of the way, trying to climb up before the other.

"I will let you know the color," the first said.

"You needn't see it; you got to last time a maid came through these woods."

"That is because you were not there; it is not my fault Ada was punishing you." Nenriel smirked and shook her head. They were fighting over who could climb up underneath her in an attempt to see what color her undergarments were. _Males, _she thought with disgust. Deciding to escalate the tension between the two, Nenriel spoke up.

"Do you truly think I do not know what you are bickering about?" she asked frankly. The two looked up at her and smiled sweetly.

"I know not of what you speak," one said.

"I am sure," she said dryly. "Be that as it may, they are not of any color as I do not have any on," she replied. The two hesitated for a moment before lunging at the ladder. The first yanked the second to the ground and then proceeded to climb up, only to be pulled back down again. Nenriel laughed to herself and reached the top, undoing the knot in her dress and surveying the talan before her. Lanterns hung amidst the branches illuminating everything. There was a table in the corner upon which many maps were laid out. A few chairs were near it as well. A slab of stone seemed to have been laid into the floor of the center of the talan and upon it, a small fire was burning and being used to prepare food. In the corner, bed rolls were laid out and many of the soldiers were now talking with each other.

"I assume you two are brothers," Nenriel commented when the two blonds managed to reach the top.

"You lied," the first said, ignoring her statement. "They are blue."

"To match with my dress of course," Nenriel replied matter-of-factly.

"We were most disappointed," the second said.

"My deepest sympathies to you and your brother then," she replied. Nenriel walked to the opposite end of the talan and sat down, leaning back against the wall. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply to gather her bearings. She was so tired; the journey had completely drained her both mentally and physically. Between the riding, trying to run away and the constant bickering with that ass Failon, Nenriel was sure she would collapse at any moment. Feeling as though someone was watching her, she opened her eyes and found one of the two guards staring down at her.

"So," he started, sitting down next to her. "It is quite obvious that you do not wish to be here, how is it that you managed to end up traveling?" he asked. Nenriel raised an eyebrow.

"I do not even know your name and you expect me to discuss my personal affairs with you?" she asked with slight incredulity. The elf frowned for a moment, appearing to be thinking over her question.

"Yes," he replied simply. Nenriel rolled her eyes.

"Very well, have it your way then. I am Calion. That imbecile over there," he said, pointing to the other blond, "is my brother Arvarno."

"Charmed," she replied dryly. Calion waited patiently for her to begin speaking again.

"Well," he said.

"Well what?" she asked tersely, not in the mood for antics of any kind.

"Aren't you going to tell me your reason for being here?"

"I am visiting my grandmother, that is all you need to know and all you _will _know," she replied, her tone firmly stating that she was through discussing the topic. Nenriel knew she was being rude, though after a long day of riding she was weary and no longer cared. It was not as though this foolish elf was of importance anyway, he was but a mere guard.

"My, my, such a temper," he scoffed. "Very well, I shall leave you then," he said. Calion stood and nodded to her. "My lady." Nenriel sighed in annoyance, watching the elf leave. It was none of his concern why she was here. With luck they would reach the palace soon. She could already tell that the two brothers would be nothing but trouble for her in the near future.

"Do not let them get to you," a warm voice said. Nenriel frowned and looked up into the kind face of a wise and imposing elf lord. "The two are notorious for flirting with anything on two legs. They mean you no harm, though their intentions may not be so noble."

"I have enough problems to deal with already, I need not deal with two nefarious brothers who think with their genitals rather than their brains," she scoffed. The elf laughed and handed her a small bowl of stew.

"You should eat this," he said. "You look weary and tomorrow will be a long day for you if we are to reach the city by nightfall." Nenriel accepted the bowl with a grateful smile. There was something about this elf that she liked. He had a strong presence and kind eyes, not to mention the fact that he was very handsome… … as was just about every other male she had seen in Mirkwood thus far, including those stupid brothers she had met earlier.

"This is good," she commented.

"Thank you, I made it," he replied. Nenriel raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" she asked with an amused smile. The guard nodded.

"Yes, why? Do you find it that hard to believe?" Nenriel shrugged.

"A bit, I find it to be slightly amusing that a male such as yourself is a sufficient cook. I have met few who can make anything half decent," she replied.

"Yes well I am an anomaly," he replied with a hint of arrogance.

"Oh yes you are quite gifted," she assured him with a nod, trying to keep a straight face. The guard laughed and then stood from his seat next to her.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Lady Nenriel, I look forward to a later encounter. You should get some rest." Nenriel watched him go with a smile. He seemed nice enough, she actually rather liked him. He reminded her a bit of Orophin, a guard back home, though he had his own grace and serenity about him. Oddly enough, Nenriel found herself to be rather attracted to the guard. Between his imposing stature, handsome face and kind personality, she could not help but like him.

She shrugged, deciding to save the matter for a later date. Now was not the time to be falling for someone she hardly knew, it was among the reasons she was even in this mess in the first place. How was she to know that her mother would be angry with her for taking her first lover at the summer festival? Every other elleth did it, why couldn't she? It was not as though she had chosen at random, she had known Rumil for some time before that…if you counted a few conversations here and there as "some time". Her mother simply did not understand. She was not as in tune with how things were done in Nenriel's generation. But then again… maybe it _had _been a bit reckless, she was after all a century younger than most maidens there, but all of her friends had already taken lovers, how was she to know what was right and wrong, acceptable and inappropriate?

Nenriel shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She was confusing herself now and her mind would end up racing if she continued on this way. Sleep was the best thing now. There was no way to undo all the things she had done, the fact of the matter was that she was now going to be living in Mirkwood and there was no way to get out of it. With a remorseful sigh, she laid out her bedroll and settled in for the night, slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

A/n: Meh, short I know, but it's just a start. I promise the chapters will get progressively longer. For now I'm simply experimenting with this fic and seeing where it goes. shrugs Let me know what you think and if this is worth continuing! Also, the guard is NOT Legolas (he has yet to make his grand entrance) and Nenriel is NOT in love with the guard, she just thinks he's nice and attractive. Fear not, this will not be a Mary-Sue…at least I don't think it will. Hopefully the first chapter was good and if it wasn't, bare with me, this is a work in progress.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

Huzzah!  I return with a new chapter, I was happy to see the amount positive feedback that I got and started writing straight away!  It took a while though because my computer had a spaz and just like, melted down.  Anyway, read on!

Chapter 2:  Settling

            Nenriel suppressed a groan as she awoke.  Was there any place on her body that did not have a cramp?  Stupid wooden floors.  She was clearly not made for travel, a good bed and a nice fluffy pillow was what she needed.  She yawned widely and then blinked her eyes a few times to clear the sleepiness from them.  Nenriel stretched slightly and sat up, looking around to see who was awake.  Every other elf had already awoken, she was the last one.  Nenriel sighed and got on her knees, resting just in front of her bed roll so that she could roll it up again.

            "Did you sleep well my lady?" a sly voice asked from behind her.  Nenriel sighed and rolled her eyes.

            "I have neither the time nor the patients to deal with you Calion," she said crisply.  

            "Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine.  I am not Calion if you must know, I am his brother Arvarno."  Nenriel sighed.

            "My deepest apologies," she said dryly, not bothering to look back at him.  She reached over and opened her pack, pulling out a brush and beginning to brush the knots out of her wavy, blond hair.  Nenriel paused momentarily, getting the feeling that she was again being watched.  She raised an eyebrow as she glanced over her shoulder and found Arvarno staring back at her with an overly sweet smile.

            "Yes?" she asked expectantly.  Arvarno shrugged.

            "Nothing," he said simply.  

            "Then why are you still here?" she asked, trying to keep the agitation from her voice.

            "No reason really, the image of you on your knees is rather tantalizing."  Nenriel's jaw dropped and she immediately stood, whirling around to face him.

            "How dare you!" she exclaimed.  

            "What?  I meant that it allowed me to see how long your hair was, its very pretty you know," he explained with an innocent frown.  "Why?  What were _you _thinking?" he asked, a mischievous smile tugging at his lips.  Nenriel's eyes narrowed.

            "You know perfectly well that is not what you were thinking."   

            "Oh?  What was I thinking then?"  Nenriel opened her mouth to retort, but quickly found that she had nothing to say.  She snapped it shut and glared, picking up her things and storming past him.  Arvarno grinned as he watched her go, she was rather amusing when frustrated…as were most maidens actually.  Though he had to admit, Nenriel had a certain arrogance about her that made the game that much more enjoyable for him.  

            "Look brother, see what you have done, you have frightened her off," Calion chided.

            "Nay, twas you and your utterly horrid looks that frightened her," Arvarno replied loftily.  

            "Shall we be off then?" 

            "No, Failon wished to speak to us first about something," Arvarno replied.

            "I will leave you to tend to that, it seems that Nenriel is in need of my assistance."  Arvarno frowned.

            "What in Mordor would make you think she would want _your _help?"

            "She just glared at me," he replied with a cheeky grin.  "A sure sign that it is time for me to make my entrance."  Arvarno rolled his eyes and went off in search of Failon while his brother left to find Nenriel.  Calion smirked when he found her climbing down the ladder.

            "Good morning my lady," he said with a smiling face.  Nenriel scowled and did not reply.  

            "It is a fine day isn't it?" he continued, ignoring the fact that he was being ignored.  Calion swung his feet over the side of the platform and swiftly climbed down so that he was just above Nenriel.  She herself was only half way down the ladder.  Calion cast a glance over his shoulder to check how high up he was and where Nenriel was in relation to the ground.  Nenriel shrieked and dropped her bags, nearly falling off the ladder herself when Calion suddenly plummeted past her and landed on the ground soundlessly.  He had jumped off the ladder!

            "Are you crazy?!" she shrieked, her heart still hammering in her chest from shock.  "You could have killed yourself!"

            "Concerned for my safety I see, why, I'm touched, really I am."  Nenriel glared.

            "I most certainly am not!" she exclaimed.

            "Stop squawking and get down the ladder already Nenriel," Failon said dryly.  "You're holding us all up."  Nenriel glared and let go of the ladder with one hand to make a rude gesture.  As she did this, Failon had climbed down onto the fist steps of the rope ladder, making it shake and wobble.  

Nenriel screamed when she lost her footing and fell from the ladder.  She squeezed her eyes shut tightly as the air seemed to whiz past her.  After a moment, she opened her eyes a crack, surprised that she had not felt the ground come in solid contact with her backside yet.  She then looked up into Calion's face, his eyes filled with mirth, and found herself in his arms.  Suddenly she was very thankful that he had jumped down and that he had caught her.  Of course, she would not admit this to him.  

"I see you chose to copy my example," he said.  Nenriel scowled.

"Not by choice," she said indignantly.  

"Well, it is a very good thing I caught you, it would be a shame if you had gotten hurt," he said softly.  "And we can't have that now can we?" he asked with a playful smile.  Nenriel frowned slightly when she found that she could not seem to look away from his compelling blue eyes. 

"No," she said after a moment, feeling beguiled and dazed.  "We couldn't."  Nenriel ignored the silent warning that went off in the back of her mind telling her that he was simply playing with her and tilted her head up towards him.  

"You have very blue eyes," he commented.  Nenriel smiled at the compliment.  She suddenly came to her senses again when she caught herself leaning in closer to him.  What was she doing?!

"They match your undergarments," he added, ruining the mood and tension between them.  Nenriel gasped in indignation and squirmed to get out of his grasp, appalled at his boldness and frustrated with herself for even thinking that he wanted to kiss her.  Calion smirked.

"Put me down!" she insisted.  Calion shrugged and dropped her to the ground.  Nenriel growled in frustration and glared daggers at his back as he walked away.  Damn him!  Nenriel got to her feet and brushed off the back of her dress.  Oh how she despised that elf!  He was so….so…just…ugh!  He was so frustrating!

"An interesting display Nenriel," Failon commented.  "Try not to bed him _too _quickly or you might have to be sent to Rivendell next."  Nenriel's jaw dropped and she stared at him incredulously.

"Who told you about that," she hissed.

"You sister, naturally, there is little we hide from one another," he replied simply.  Nenriel glowered at him.

"Did she not love you, I would throttle you without hesitation," she said viciously.  

"A shame you will not get a chance, myself and the others are returning home."  Nenriel frowned.

"Well of course you are, after we get to the city."

"No, now I mean, we are not going with you." 

"You…you what?" she asked, surprised he was doing this.

"I am going back home."  Nenriel repressed the urge to rejoice and dance with happiness.  She was glad to finally be rid of Failon.  

"Arvarno, how many will return with us and how many stay on watch?" she heard Calion call.  Nenriel's stomach sunk and her happiness instantly died.

"You're leaving me with _them_?!" she asked disbelievingly.  

"Yes, I am sure you will manage," he replied simply.  

"But…but you cant!  You cannot leave me with those two!" she exclaimed.  

"Oh but I can, and I will, good luck Nenriel, until next we meet."  Failon nodded his head slightly in a small bow, an arrogant and triumphant smirk on his lips.  After giving a few orders, he and the rest of the group left.  As Nenriel watched them go, she slowly began to feel more and more vulnerable.  She now had no way of connecting herself to her home, she was alone in a place where she knew nothing about the customs or about the people! Her mother had a sick idea of what constituted as punishment if she knew that this was to be her fate.  

"Are you ready to go my lady," Arvarno asked smugly.  Nenriel closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, biting back the sarcastic remark she had in mind.  

"Unfortunately," she muttered, shouldering her pack and walking back to her horse with a scowl.  "Wait," she said with a frown, glancing around her with a confused look.  "Where is my horse?"

"Failon took it back with him.  He said that you had borrowed it from your sister."  Nenriel gritted her teeth to keep from screaming.  He took her horse!  Was she to continue on foot?!  

"He took my horse," she said tightly.  "Oh…how lovely."  

"Fear not my lady, things will pick up soon."  Nenriel turned to find the guard from the earlier night standing behind her.  

"I hope so," she said ruefully.  "What is your name?  You never told me," she said after a moment.  He smiled kindly at her.

"I am Laurendil," he replied.  Nenriel smiled.  

"A pleasure to meet you then.  I assume you already know my name."

"But of course Lady Nenriel."

"Please, simply call me by my name, no title is necessary," she said.  Laurendil nodded.  

"Very well.  We should get going soon," he said.  "I believe our company is about to leave."  Nenriel sighed and picked up her bag, falling in line with the rest of the elves as they walked.  For most of the walk, she kept to herself, generally trying to avoid talking to any of the guards.  Most gave her space, sensing that she wanted to be left to her thoughts.  

Nenriel hated the fact that she had to leave.  All of her friends were in Lorien, her life was there!  Starting over here would be next to impossible.  She did not know anyone, she was not familiar with any of the popular styles or customs.  How was she to fit in here?  Life was going to be a living hell!  She sighed and looked up at the trees, longing to see the iridescent glow of the mallorns at home rather than the dreary boughs of the Mirkwood trees.  

The group traveled for another three hours before they stopped for a short break to rest.  Nenriel immediately plopped on the ground to catch her breath.  She was not used to traveling at such a speed, her feet were ready to fall off!  

Nenriel inwardly groaned when she saw Arvarno approaching.  The last thing she needed right now was to deal with _him.  _…or his brother for that matter.  She marveled at the fact that anyone could be so flirtatious and obnoxious at the same time.  She suppressed a sigh of relief when he walked past her.  Thank the Valar!

"You did not truly think I would forget about you?"  Nenriel groaned, hearing his deep voice sound just behind her.  

"I had hoped you would," she admitted with out reluctance.  

"Oh but of course not, I never forget a face like yours," Arvarno said.  Nenriel raised an eyebrow.  "Especially on a body like _that_," he added, his eyes roaming downward briefly before returning to her face.  Nenriel glared.

"Kindly refrain from staring at my breasts," she said curtly.  Arvarno snorted.

"I was referring to your stomach if you must know, I was _not _looking at your breasts."

"I was!" Calion called over.  Nenriel growled in anger as he approached.  "Well it is rather hard not to," he said matter-of-factly.  "They are not exactly small."  Nenriel sighed and rubbed her temples.  Of all the things to talk about!  And especially the one thing she was most insecure about, she hated the fact that she was a bustier than the other elleths.  They were usually petite and delicate while Nenriel was slightly curvier.  She recalled being made fun of for it numerous times in the past, it also made it difficult to have a normal conversation with a male with out them being …_distracted_.  

"Do you have a head ache?" Calion asked sweetly.

"No," she said flatly.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked.  

"No."

"I can think of something _I _would like to eat," Arvarno said with a devilish smile.  Nenriel gasped.

"Why you-" she started.

"What?  Would you not also enjoy eating strawberries?" he asked, his face suddenly innocent looking.  Nenriel glared and stood, walking to the side of a near by stream to get away from them.

"Do not stray to far pretty-one," Arvarno called.  "We will be leaving shortly."  Nenriel waved a hand, dismissing his comment.  She sighed when she reached the river, the massive tree branches weaving overhead to form what looked like a tunnel.  True to her name, Nenriel loved the water.  The melodious trickling sound seemed to soothe her nerves slightly.  Nenriel sat down and skimmed her fingers across the top of the water and smiled contently, all of her troubles temporarily leaving her mind.  She looked across the river at the numerous rocks that stuck out and covered the bottom.  She stood, holding up the hem of her dress, and lightly stepped out onto one of the rocks.  

Nenriel smiled, skipping from rock to rock, her jumps becoming more daring as she went.  She remembered doing this many times with her sister when they were little, each racing to see who could get to the other side of the river first.  Lost in thought, Nenriel made her way farther and farther up the river.  She finally came to her senses at the sound of a branch breaking on her left and crashing to the ground.  Nenriel stopped and frowned, peering into the dense underbrush to try and see what had made the sound.  A soft skittering sound was heard overhead, followed by more crunching soon after.  Nenriel's head snapped up when she heard a twig snap in the boughs above her.  She could have sworn she saw something move throughout the branches above her, but was unsure.  

Another branch snapped behind her, but she pretended not to hear it.  She waited a bit longer and a quiet clicking sound reached her ears.  She whirled around and felt her heart nearly stop.  A giant spider stood on the other side of the river, its yellow eyes leering at her.  It had a massive body that stood six feet from the ground and eight powerful legs.  The spider made a soft clicking sound before crawling up the side of the tree and into the canopy to get closer to her.  

Nenriel opened her mouth to scream but found that she had lost her voice.  As the spider neared her, panic rose within her.  She tried to back away, only to slip and fall off the rock into the river.  The noise around her increased and Nenriel looked up to find six more spiders above her.  She stood and scrambled back to the bank, desperately trying to get away.  Nenriel pushed herself up onto the bank and tore through the forest.  The snapping of the branches around her told her that they were following.  Nenriel skidded to a halt and screamed when a spider landed in front of her.  As she backed away, another landed behind her.  Nenriel looked around her, finding that she was surrounded by three spiders as well as three more that loomed overhead in the trees.  

She screamed again when one suddenly fell to the ground next to her.  She cringed and brought her arms up to try and shield herself when one of the spiders lept from the trees towards her.  The spider landed just in front of her, unmoving, with three deadly arrows in its back.  More arrows began to whiz by her head, striking the spiders out of the trees above her.  Nenriel dropped to the ground to avoid being hit, watching as Calion, Arvarno and a few other elves emerged from the bushes.  Nenriel stared in wonder.  The normal flirtatious and at-ease looks that usually graced the brother's faces had now been replaced by looks of steel.  Their eyes smoldered with anger as they whipped out arrow after arrow to take down the spiders.  Feeling bewildered and panicked, Nenriel stood and rushed off to the side, taking refuge near a large boulder by the side of the river.  Finally, the small battle finished and the spiders were killed, each resting motionlessly on the ground with numerous arrows piercing their thick hides.  Arvarno sneered in disgust as he tore the few undamaged arrows from the dead body of the spider, kicking it as he passed.  Nenriel screamed when she felt someone lightly grasp her shoulder and jumped away.  

"Am I truly that frightening?" Laurendil asked, a smirk at his lips.  Nenriel relaxed and managed a small smile.

"You startled me," she said, heaving a slight sigh of relief.  He smiled kindly and crouched at her side.  Nenriel noticed that most of the arrows from his quiver were gone.

"I am very sorry.  You are unhurt?" he asked.  Nenriel nodded.

"I think so," she replied.  "A little frightened, but fine I suppose."  Laurendil smiled.

"Good, I would not want you getting hurt on your first day here.  You have a knack for getting yourself in trouble."  Nenriel smiled sheepishly.  

"On occasion," she replied.  Laurendil shrugged, standing and holding out his hand to her. 

"Come," he said.  "We should get back to camp so we can gather our belongings and set off again.  You also need to change, you're completely soaked."  Nenriel gratefully placed her hand in his and he pulled her up from the ground.

"You are shaking still," he said with a frown.  "Are you sure you are well?"  Nenreil nodded.

"I will be fine," she replied.  Nenriel carefully inched around the bodies of the spiders and slowly walked back to camp.  She started slightly when Calion approached, resting a hand on the small of her back.

"You are unhurt?" he asked.  Nenriel looked at him with a frown, opening her mouth to retort.  She quickly shut her mouth and nodded when she saw the look in his eyes.  For once he was truly concerned for her well being, he was not teasing this time.  

"I'm alright," she replied.  Calion nodded.  "What were those?" she asked hesitantly.

"Spiders," Calion replied simply, confused at her question.

"Well I know _that_," she said dryly.  "But are they supposed to be that big?" she asked, a slight tinge of fear returning to her voice.  Calion nodded.

"Yes, though the land has long since been purged of evil, they still pose a threat to Eryn Lasgallen," he replied.  Nenriel frowned, not recognizing the name completely.  

"What?" she asked.

"Eryn Lasgallen, Mirkwood was recently renamed," he replied.  Nenriel nodded.

"Are there many of them left?" she asked.  Calion shrugged.

"Yes, but do not worry, none are close enough to the palace to be a threat, they stay father out near the boarder."

"So I take it we are no where near the palace then," she replied, a hint of disappointment in her voice.  

"Not quite, were we traveling at a normal pace, we would reach the city in about four hours.  But since we are slowly traveling, we will arrive at the palace just before nightfall.  You may end up either being escorted to your grandmothers house or staying in the palace, depending upon what kind of mood His Royal Majesty is in," he explained.  Nenriel frowned, was that cynicism she detected in his voice as he spoke of the king?  How odd.  

"You are shaking," Calion observed.  "You are sure you are well?"  Nenriel nodded, frowning when she noticed that his eyes flicked downward briefly whenever he looked in her direction.  

"I'll be alright," she replied.  Calion nodded.

"Good, I would not want you to be hurt."  Nenriel smiled, perhaps he was not as bad as she had previously thought.  "And you should know that I can see through your dress." 

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            After making a quick stop at the camp so that Nenriel could change, the company set out again.  Nenriel stayed close to the guards this time, frequently glancing around her for fear that more spiders were near.

            "Relax," Laurendil said with a laugh.  "If there were any near we would hear them before they could attack."  Nenriel nodded but continued to glance around every now and then, still not completely believing him.  

            They finally arrived at the palace just as the sun was sinking in the horizon.  Beautiful reds and pinks splashed across the sky creating a beautiful sunset.  After quickly calling up to the guards at the gates in front of the palace, the company was allowed to pass.

            "We will take you to meet the kind," Calion said.  Arvarno paused to give brief orders to the other guards and then proceeded to walk with Nenriel and his brother through the palace.  Nenriel was awed at the magnitude of the palace.  It was huge!  Tapestries and paintings decorated the hallways and many elves were bustling about.  Torches on the walls cast a warm glow through out the palace giving it a warm, comforting feeling to it.  

            "That is the main dining hall," Arvarno said, gesturing to two enormous wooden doors.  "Most of the nobility eats there each morning and on occasion great feasts and festivals are held there."

            "The Midsummer Festival is coming up soon is it not?" Calion asked his brother.  

            "I believe so, in about a month I think."  The two brothers began discussing what would be happening at the feast with great anticipation.  Nenriel ignored their conversation and continued to look around as they walked, awestruck by how beautiful and extravagant everything was.  At last, they stopped in front of a large door.  Not bothering to knock, Calion threw open the door and casually sauntered in.  

            "Why hello King Thranduil!" he exclaimed loudly.  Nenriel followed timidly behind the two brothers.  Inside, the king sat at a large desk, each side piled high with paperwork.  The walls were lined with bookshelves and two comfortable chairs sat just in front of his desk for meetings no doubt.  The king had a kind and regal face.  His hair was long and blond and he had clear blue eyes.  He had an air of self-importance about him, something which Calion and Arvarno seemed to easily ignore.  

            "Back already Calion?" the king asked with slight dismay.

            "Why of course, you know I could never leave your side," Calion replied with a cheeky grin.

            "And to think I had hoped for a peaceful weekend," he said with a sigh.

            "Oh come now Ada, surely you cannot mean that," Arvarno said.  "You know you missed us."

"With all my heart," he assured them.  Nenriel felt her breath catch in her throat.  Did he just call the king father?  No, no that couldn't be right!  That meant that Calion and Arvarno were royalty as well.  Hardly more than a day here and she had already disrespected two of the royals!

            "Remind me why it is that you two have interrupted my peace?" the king asked.

            "Paperwork is hardly peaceful Ada, Arvarno and I know how much stress it causes."  Nenriel frowned as she watched the king interact with his sons.  The three had an interesting relationship to say the least.  

            "Anything that does not include your presence is peaceful," Thranduil replied, looking up at his sons with a smirk.  Though their conversation held a strong air of cynicism, anyone could see the love that shone in Thranduil's eyes when he gazed upon his sons.  Thranduil frowned when he noticed a puzzled Nenriel standing in the doorway.

            "Forgive me young maiden, I had not noticed you what with the commotion my sons have caused," he said with a kind smile.  "Who are you?"  Nenriel swallowed nervously, feeling intimidated by the king's stare.

            "This is Nenriel," Arvarno said, pulling her over to stand with them in front of the king's desk.  Nenriel swallowed nervously, how would the king react if they told him how rude and cruel she had been towards them?

            "She was very mean to us," Calion added with a nod.  Nenriel glared at him.

            "I am sure you deserved it," the king said, not looking up from his paper work.  "I hope my sons were not to hard on you," he said, turning his attention to Nenriel.  "They are known for their interesting behavioral patters around elleths."  

            "It was nothing I couldn't handle," she said, still feeling rather nervous.  

            "So, what brings you to Eryn Lasgallen?" he asked.  "And please, do not let me keep you standing, have a seat.  You are tired from the journey no doubt."  Nenriel smiled gratefully and took a seat behind her.  Arvarno and Calion dashed for the remaining chair, trying to sit in it before the other got there.  Calion pouted when Arvarno yanked him out of the chair and then sat.

            "My parents sent me to live with my grandmother," Nenriel explained.  Thranduil nodded, flipping through a few piles of paper on his desk.

            "Ah yes, here it is, Lady Galadriel sent me a letter in explanation.  Almare is your grandmother's name, correct?"  Nenriel nodded.

            "I do not know how long I am to stay however.  My mother said she woul-"  Nenriel jumped when the door suddenly slammed open and another elf walked in.

            "Hello Ada!" he said.  "Is it not a wonderful evening?"  

"It was," Thranduil replied dryly.  Nenriel frowned as she watched the elf casually walk over to his father's desk.  He was tall with golden hair and deep blue eyes, almost an exact replica of Thranduil.  He was well muscled and wore brown leggings, black boots and a green tunic.  He also carried a bow in his hand which at the moment was unstrung.  Nenriel felt her heart nearly skip a beat when he flashed a smile in her direction.  Thranduil groaned slightly, resting his elbows on the table and rubbing his temples.  

            "Tell me Legolas, would it kill you to knock?" he asked.  The elf, Legolas, gave his father a cheeky smile. 

            "Well I must make up for lost time Ada, I _was _after all gone for a very long time with the Fellowship," he said.  

            "Be that as it may, there are other ways of attracting my attention."  Nenriel sighed, at this rate she was never going to get to her grandmother's house.

            "Um, excuse me," she said.  "I do not mean to interrupt, nor do I mean to be rude but I really should be getting to my grandmother's, she will worry otherwise."

            "My apologies," Thranduil said.  "It is a bit late to be traveling still so you  ma-"

            "I do not believe I have met you before," Legolas said, interrupting his father.  Nenriel's pulse quickened as he approached her and held out his hand to her.

            "I am Legolas, the far smarter, wiser and fairer of the three Mirkwood brothers," he said with an arrogant smile.  

            "I…I am Nenriel," she said, managing to find her voice at last and holding out her hand to shake his.  She blushed when instead he lightly kissed the top of her hand.

            "It is an honor.  I look forward to talking to you more on a lat-"

            "Legolas!" Thranduil said sharply.  Legolas winced and quickly stepped aside, flicking his eyes up to meet his father's stern gaze.  

            "The three of you may need an extra hour of lessons in etiquette it seems.  Time and time again I have asked you not to interrupt me."

            "My apologies Ada," Legolas said softly, casting his eyes to the ground.  Calion and Arvarno echoed his apology.  Thranduil sighed.

            "It is alright, just do not let it happen again," he said, his eyes softening some.  "Now, as I was saying," he said, turning back to Nenriel.  "It is late to be traveling still so you may stay here in the palace tonight.  First thing tomorrow I will have someone escort you to your grandmother's house.  I am sure she will not mind."

            "Thank you my lord," she said.  "You are very kind."  

            "Will one of you please show Lady Nenriel to her room?" he asked, turning to his sons.

            "I will do it," all three said, jumping up at once.  Thranduil sighed.

            "Legolas, take Nenriel to her room please," he said.  "Calion and Arvarno, you two may return to your rooms to bathe and whatnot.  I will stop by later in the evening to speak with you both."  Legolas and Nenriel stood, leaving the room and were followed by Calion and Arvarno.

            "Arvarno, Calion," Thranduil called.

            "Yes? Calion asked with a frown.

            "It is good to have you both home safe my sons," he said.  The two grinned and then headed back to their rooms.  

            "This way," Legolas said, taking Nenriel's arm.

            "You have a very…interesting family," she said.  Legolas laughed.

            "Sarcasm is a tool we have all keenly developed," he replied.  "I hope my brothers did not give you _too _hard a time on your way here."  

            "Well, they are very obsessed with sex, let us leave it at that," she said.  Legolas grinned.

            "Ah, yes, well that is how they converse with beautiful maidens like yourself," he said.  Nenriel frowned, looking up at him, and raised an eyebrow.

            "You are flirting with me," she said. 

            "And rather well I would think," he said with a nod.

            "You were not flirting well!" she exclaimed.  "You were failing miserably." 

            "Well I thought I was doing a good job based upon the look on your face when I spoke with you earlier in my father's study.  You seemed rather dazed by the mere sight of me."  

            "I was not!" she said indignantly.  

            "No?" he asked.  Nenriel yelped when suddenly he stopped and pulled her close so that her face was only inches away from his.  "Then why is it that your pulse quickens when I am near you?" he asked, pressing his fingertips to her wrist as though to prove his point.  "And why is it that you are unable to form a coherent sentence, and though you protest earlier, you refuse now to pull away?"  Nenriel tried to find a reply but her mind was swimming.  His keen gaze held hers and he smiled, leaning in closer.

            "I think I _am _doing a good job," he said.  Legolas gave her an arrogant smirk before turning and walking down the hallway.  

            "Your room is this way," he called, not bothering to look back.  Legolas laughed to himself upon hearing Nenriel let out a loud groan of frustration.

            "Is all of your family this infuriating?" she asked when she had caught up to him.  Legolas shrugged.

            "Not to my knowledge," he replied.  He smiled when he looked down at her.  "I can see why my brothers tortured you so," he said after a moment.  "You are very cute when angered."  Nenriel glared. 

            "Well, here we are," he said.  "Nenriel it has been wonderful meeting you and hopefully we will meet again soon."  With a flamboyant bow, Legolas causally walked off down the hallway leaving Nenriel on her own.  

A/N:  Oh blerg, sorry this chapter took so long to get up, I had the most aweful writers block half way through.  Anyway, I hope you all liked my portrayal of Legolas (flirty-slightly-arrogant-Legolas).  I mean he _has _to have a fun side aside from his warrior side right?  Meh, oh well.  What do you guys think?

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Snikkers****:  **The Legolas fic is a new development, I wont be updating this one as frequently because I'm having difficulties writing it.  I've got a lot of ideas but I have to get them all out on paper in a logical order.  

**Jullez****:**  Lol don't worry, you aren't annoying and weird people are awesome!  I myself am very weird.  

**Dragonfly:**  Mwahaha you guessed it, Calion, Arvarno and Legolas are all related.  The tree brothers will prove to be a big problem later on mwahaha.  

**Fuji**** the Hobbit:**  Glad you like my portrayal of the elves.  I always thought they should be more happy, I mean that's how they were when they were first born, of course then Melkor came in and screwed it all up…

**Iariel****:  **I thought I'd use the end to focus a bit on what Nenriel was thinking and to show some of her feelings.  It was a bit serious though, I admit.  **shrugs** oh well.  

**The One Reviewer:  **Oh psh, Haldir is still the best, I've just been wanting to do a Legolas fic for a while because I think he's a close second.  Don't worry, I can assure you Nenriel is a lot different from Fara.  I dunno if this chapter showed it or not but Nenriel is a lot more timid than Fara.  Glad you like this so far and its good to know you aren't dead!

**Glynnis****:  **Well, this wasn't exactly a fast update but at least its here!  Glad you like this so far. 

**Me: ** Yay, you like this so far!  Woot!  And I fixed things with Haldir and Fara so that should make everyone happier lol.  It was hard to me to keep them apart for long.

**Talasi****:  **Thanks for the compliments!  I was a bit unsure of the first chapter given that I just sort of wrote it and then put it up, I'm glad you liked it!

**Oceanphi01:  **Teehee, feminist humor, I love it.  

**Nirobie****:  **Someone else mentioned the similarity between Fara and Nenriel.  I guess since I'm the author I don't really see it that much but I can assure you, Nenriel is no where near as forward as Fara, she's a lot more timid. 

**Shadow of the Ages:  **Nope, the blond guard was Laurendil.  Legolas wasn't at the boarder at the time.

**Hitchcock****:  **I like to think of her as being in her late-teens, early-twenties by mortal standards.  Legolas and his brothers are more mid-twenties.  

**Just Curious:  **Don't worry, I didn't take it too personally.  I actually haven't yet considered a romance for Calion and Arvarno… Hmmm, I'll have to think on that some more.

**Eamane****:  **Glad you like this one, this one will probably turn out better than Faith due to the fact that it has a more original plot line and all… I dunno, we have to wait and see.

**Nenuial**** aka Cheese Monkey:  **haha, you guessed it, Legolas, Arvarno and Calion are all related.  I haven't decided who is the oldest yet, I think Arvarno is going to be.  Hmmm.  

**Taurinel****:  **Glad you like it, sorry the update took a while.  

**Calemir****:  **Arvarno and Calion will be playing a rather important roll in later chapters…being Legolas's brother's and all, I'm glad you like this so far!

FEEDBACK APPRECIATED!!


	3. Chapter 3: Settling

Good lord its been a while!  I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I've had so much stuff to do and its all gotten in the way of my writing.  I was sick for a week, my computer just crashed (I'm writing this on my dad's computer) and I've had more essays and tests than I can count.  With luck the work load will die down soon.  Thank you so much to my reviewers for your support!  I don't know what I'd do without you!

**Disclaimer:  **sigh** you all know the drill.  None of the stuff you recognize as Tolkien's is mine.  **

Chapter 3: Settling 

           Nenriel suppressed a sigh of annoyance and kicked off her shoes.  She found her pack already resting at the foot of the bed.  She rummaged through it, looking for her brush.  Finding it at last, she walked over to the mirror.  Nenriel's jaw dropped when she looked at her reflection.  Eru, what had happened!  It looked as though a bird had nested in her hair!  Probably a bi-product of the spider attack but still!  This was how she had presented herself to the king and to Legolas?!

           But since when did she care what that sex-obsessed elvin prince thought?  He was arrogant and cocky anyway, his opinion mattered not.  Still feeling slightly embarrassed, Nenriel brushed the tangles out of her hair.  After much swearing, she finally managed to rid it of the knots.  She winced at how dirty it was, but at least it was knot-free.  There would be time for a bath tomorrow when she arrived at her grandmother's tomorrow anyway.  

           Returning the brush to her pack, Nenriel staggered to her bed, already feeling half asleep.  She barely managed to pull herself onto it before falling into a deep slumber.  She was startled out of her sleep early the next morning when the door slammed open and a loud voice yelled,

           "Rise and shine!"  Nenriel screeched and toppled off the side of the bed, groaning in pain.  She looked up from the floor with a glare, finding Legolas standing over her with a proud smile.

           "Are you happy now?" she asked. 

           "Quite," he said with a nod.  "Breakfast is soon and we must be off to your Grandmother's."

           "Sweet Eru, tell me _you _are not to be my escort," she said.  Legolas smiled devilishly.

           "But I am."  Nenriel groaned loudly and stood.  "Fear not, it will be a most enjoyable trip I am sure."

           "Oh yes, I do so look forward to it," she said in an overly sweet tone.

           "Well that makes two of us."  Nenriel looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

           "For someone who is such a fan of sarcasm, you're horrible at recognizing it from others."  Legolas shrugged.  Nenriel rolled her eyes and grabbed her back, rummaging through it to try and find a clean dress.  She found a pale green one at the bottom and quickly stepped behind the dressing screen to change.  

           "If you look I will kill you," she called over her shoulder as she stripped off her dress.

           "I have no desire to burn my eyes out," he replied loftily.  

           "Then do not look in the mirror."

           "Such a smart mouth," he admonished.  "You know, you really should not make a habit of insulting royalty," he said.  

           "Oh?" she asked, pulling her clean dress over her head.  "And why is that?"

           "Because I am someone of power, I could easily have you thrown in the dungeon on claims that you maligned my honor and threatened to kill me."  Nenriel rolled her eyes as she tied the strings on the back of her dress and then stepped around the side of the screen.  

           "Is that the solution you use then?  When you can no longer keep up with your opponent in a verbal battle you send them off to the dungeon?"  Legolas shrugged.

           "It has worked in the past," he replied simply, casually ignoring the fact that he had never done such a thing before and that he would _never _be willing to sacrifice that much of his pride.

           "Well, I will show you my respect when you earn it.  Your father for example, has my respect because he deals with you and your brothers all day."  Legolas pouted.

           "I am insulted," he said.  

           "Good," she replied dryly.  "Are we going then?"  Legolas smiled politely and opened the door with a bow, sweeping his arm out to the side.

           "After you my lady."  Nenriel rolled her eyes and stepped to the hallway.  Good manners dictated that Legolas was to take her arm while walking, so she grudgingly allowed him to.  After what seemed like hours of walking, they finally arrived at the dining hall.  The palace was huge!  

           When they entered, the dining hall, Legolas smiled politely and pulled out Nenriel's chair for her.  She returned the smile, a mocking glint in her eyes, and then sat.  As she ate, she took care not to make eye contact with Legolas or his two brothers.  

           "Come now Nenriel, surely you cannot despise us so already!" Calion said with a grin.  Nenriel bit back the sharp response or twelve that came to mind and smiled politely.

           "I never said I despised you."

           "Yet the fact that you do absolutely oozes off of your person," Arvarno commented.  Nenriel shot him an annoyed glare.

           "I have no idea why that would be," she said with a shrug. 

           "I can only imagine," Nenriel heard Thranduil mutter to himself.  She smiled at this, trying not to laugh.

           "You are so kind to us Ada, what would we do with out you?" Legolas asked.

           "Starve," he replied.

           "A pity," Legolas said with a nod.

           "It is all relative," Thranduil replied.  Nenriel grinned at the king's sarcasm.  Legolas made a face at his father and then turned back to his meal.

           "At least Nana loves us," Calion muttered.

           "You may think she loves you for the time being," Arvarno commented.

           "And I shall readily do so," Calion replied with a nod.  Nenriel sighed and leaned back in her chair when she finished, shifting her gaze around the room.  She felt her stomach flutter slightly when she locked eyes with Laurendil.  He winked and then turned back to the conversation he was having with his fellow guards.  Nenriel blushed and looked away.  Legolas raised an eyebrow when he saw the wink and noticed Nenriel's reaction.  He shrugged it off, ignoring the rather intriguing emotion that had sparked in the back of his mind.  It was an odd feeling really, that sudden spark of annoyance.  He didn't quite know what had caused it.  Legolas decided to ignore it for the time being, it wasn't important.  

           When breakfast was over, Legolas walked Nenriel back to her room.

           "Unfortunately my lady, I must leave you here.  Another guard will be buy to bring you to your grandmother's house later on.  Nenriel nodded.

           "Very well.  Goodbye then," she said, opening the door.

           "I believe a goodbye kiss is in order," Legolas commented.  He smirked when Nenriel stopped moving and held still for a moment.  She turned, an odd look in her eye and slowly approached him.  She reached up, brushing a few strands up hair away from his face.  He felt tremors stir within him when her finger grazed against the edge of his sensitive ear.  She slowly trailed her fingertips down the side of his face and then rested it on his broad chest.  She leaned in closer, until her lips were mere inches from his.  Legolas felt a whirl of excitement course through his veins.  This one had been rather easy, he had not been expecting her to go through with it.

           "Two can play at your game my prince, until I see you next," she said with a coy smile.  Nenriel turned and then entered the room, closing the door in the prince's face and leaving him feeling rather bewildered as to what exactly had just happened.  

~{}~~{}~~{}~

           "Lady Nenriel, are you there?"  Nenriel frowned and looked over from the mirror where she had been fixing her hair.  She could have sworn she heard snickering and laughter, but was not sure.  The voices sounded familiar as well.  She opened the door, suppressing a groan when she saw Legolas and Arvarno in the doorway.

           "Please say you are not escorting me to my grandmother's house," she pleaded. 

           "I am very pleased to say that we are!" Arvarno said with a nod.  "Almare is an old friend of our mother's.  She rather likes us I think."

           "She has to if she is friends with the queen," Nenriel said dryly, picking up her bag and walking out the door.  The two brothers glanced at each other and smirked before following Nenriel.  Naught but five minutes later, another guard came and knocked on Nenriel's door.  He gave a confused frown, wondering why King Thranduil had asked him to escort a maiden to a relative's house when the maiden wasn't even there.  

~{}~~{}~~{}~

           "Nenriel my love!  How are you?" Almare cried, briskly approaching her granddaughter with open arms.  Nenriel cringed slightly and lightly returned her grandmother's lung-crushing embrace.  

           "Hello Nana," she replied.

           "Come now, do not sound so depressed, you will enjoy your stay here, I promise."  Nenriel barely repressed the urge to point out that her idea of enjoyment was far different from her grandmother's.  Almare smiled and curtsied upon seeing Arvarno and Legolas.

           "Good morning Prince Legolas and Prince Arvarno.  How are you two?  Well I should hope."  

           "Very well Lady Almare, thank you for asking," Arvarno replied politely  Nenriel rolled her eyes at the polite tone in Arvarno's voice.

           "Why did you not arrive last night?" Almare asked, turning her attention back to Nenriel.  Legolas interrupted before she could reply.

           "My father thought it best that she wait until morn to travel again so he gave her a room in the palace."

           "I hope it was of no trouble," Almare said with a frown.

           "None at all," Legolas assured her.  "Besides, I had a wonderful time getting to know your lovely granddaughter," he added with a smile.  Nenriel glared.

           "Well that makes one of us," she replied haughtily.  

           "Nenriel do not be so rude!" her grandmother admonished.  "You should show respect to the prince after the way he and his family accommodated you last night."  Nenriel glared at Legolas and Arvarno when she caught them snickering in her direction.  The wicked smirks on their faces instantly vanished and were replaced with looks of innocence when Almare turned back to them.

           "I hope you did not take offense at Nenriel's unkind words," she said.  Nenriel gritted her teeth.  She hated it when others spoke of her as though she was not there.  Her mother did the very same thing.  "She often forgets her place and speaks out of turn from what her mother tells me."  

           "It is of no matter, I am sure she will correct her ways soon enough," Arvarno replied casually.  Almare sighed.

           "Hopefully.  Good day then, it was wonderful to see you both," she said with a nod.  Legolas and Arvarno bowed politely before walking back down the grassy path that wove through the thick forest.  

           "That was no way to behave in front of royalty," Almare admonished, turning to Nenriel and placing her hands on her hips.  Nenriel rolled her eyes.

           "Do not roll your eyes at me, it is unbecoming.  Now come, I will show you the house, tell you my expectations of you and then we will find you a job."  Nenriel raised her eyebrows.

           "A job?"  She never had to do anything of the kind at home.  Usually she just helped her mother with sewing and did a few things around the house.

           "Yes, a job.  Your mother says you are fairly proficient with sewing so I will talk to the seamstress and see if she will take you on."  With out another word, Almare turned and entered her home.  Nenriel followed quietly, taking in her surroundings when she entered.  A small hallway lead into the house with closets on either side.  A circular dinning table sat in the middle of a large room on the left which connected to the kitchen.  Windows lined the walls so that light could pour into the rooms.  On the right was a plain wooden door.  

           "This will be your room.  You are to make your bed every morning when you arise," Almare stated.  Nenriel nodded.

           "Yes Nana," she said quietly.  

           "My room is just down the hall on the left along with the wash room on the right.  Each morning you will arise, do your own laundry, hang it to dry on the line out back and then return to cook breakfast for the two of us.  Before you go anywhere you will tell me first where you are going as well as who you will be with.  If I believe it to be appropriate then I will allow you to go.  The number of privileges you have depends upon your behavior."  Nenriel sighed wearily.  Her time here would seem like an eternity.  

           "Do I make myself clear?"  Nenriel nodded, keeping her eyes cast to the ground.  With her grandmother so strict, how was she to make friends and start anew here?  She may as well live in a box and not bother to socialize at all!  Almare sighed and gently gripped her granddaughter's chin, tilting her head up so that Nenriel's eyes met hers.

           "Do not look so sad child, I promise you will learn to enjoy yourself here," she said with a kind smile.  Nenriel did not reply.  Almare sighed.

           "I will give you an hour to unpack.  Then we will go to the seamstress and see if there is a position available to you."  Nenriel nodded and then entered into her room, closing the door behind her.  She sighed.  The room was medium sized.  A large window took up the center of the wall to the right of the door.  The window seemed to be pushed into the wall, thus leaving behind a comfortable ledge about two feet wide upon which someone could sit.  To the left of the window was a single bed, covered in a soft blue comforter.  A dresser stood at the foot of the bed and then just to the left of that was a closet.  A full length mirror was in the corner opposite the bed with a desk pushed up against the wall next to it.  

           Nenriel lightly tossed her bag on the bed and opened it, pulling out the four dresses and two pairs of shoes she had brought with her.  She lightly tossed the one that was dirty (the one from the spider attack) in the corner and hung the other three up on hangers in the closet.  Her shoes were placed near the door.  After this was done, Nenriel went and sat on the small ledge in front of the large window, staring out into the forest surrounding her.  In the distance, she could make out other houses similar to the one she was in.  The sound of the distant laughter of small elflings met her ears as well as the sounds of birds chirping.  Light streamed through the branches above, giving the trees a radiant glow.  Nenriel rested her head against the glass and was swiftly lost in her thoughts.  

           She jumped at the sound of a sudden knocking.  Almare entered not long after and smiled.

           "Finished already?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  Nenriel shrugged.

           "I didn't pack much.  Only four dresses, not including the one I wear now."  Almare frowned. 

           "Well, you will certainly need more than that.  I will see if I have some of your mother's old clothes still.  They should fit you and I am sure you will like them."  Nenriel wrinkled her nose slightly at the idea and followed her grandmother out of her room and into another.  A large chest lay against the wall in her grandmother's room.  Almare bent down and opened it, revealing the multitudes of clothing and trinkets it held inside.  She moved aside a few books and papers before pulling out a simple yet beautiful blue dress.  

           "This should suit you well," she said, handing Nenriel the dress.  Almare pulled out seven more dresses and passed them to her granddaughter.  

           "I fear they may need to be washed a bit, they have been stowed away for many years now.  They have been there since your mother left for Lothlorien with your father I believe."  Nenriel nodded.

           "I'll wash them later on," she said.  

           "You will probably have time tomorrow.  Put those in your room and then we will go see Malinloth."

           "Who?"

           "Malinloth, the seemstress.  I am sure she will have a job for you."  Nenriel sighed.  _How wonderful,_ she thought.  

~{}~~{}~~{}~

           Almare firmly knocked on the large wooden door before her.  She and Nenriel had just arrived in the servant's wing of the palace.  Moments after Almare had knocked, a rather short (for and elf) yet stern looking elleth came to the door.  She had raven black hair that went down to her waist and vibrant green eyes.  A coy twinkle was in her eye, as though she knew something you did not and a keen smirk was upon her lips.  

           "Almare," she said, coming forward to hug Nenriel's grandmother.  "How are you my dear, it has been a while since I saw you last."

           "I am well Malinloth."

           "Good to hear.  What brings to my shop today?  Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked, looking to Nenriel rather than at Almare.  Nenriel met her gaze calmly, lifting her chin in slight defiance.  

           "Yes actually, my granddaughter Nenriel has come to stay with me," Almare replied, gesturing towards Nenriel, "and she is in need of work.  Her mother tells me she has an interest in sewing and I thought perhaps you might take her on."  Malinloth regarded Nenriel with keen eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

           "I suppose I could use a helping hand," she said after a moment.  

           "Good," Almare replied.  "Shall I leave her here with you then so that you may show her what needs to be done?"  Malinloth paused to think and then nodded.

           "Yes, I will direct her back to your house in a few hours."  

           "Very well.  I will see you later tonight Nenriel," Almare said.  "Be on your best behavior."  Nenriel sighed.

           "Yes Nana, I know.  See you tonight."  Almare waved and then walked down the hallway.  Malinloth watched her friend leave and then turned to Nenriel, regarding her with an almost arrogant gaze.  

           "So, you are Almare's granddaughter?" she mused, stating it more than asking it.  "You do not look pleased to be here for one who is visiting."  

           "I know," she replied dryly.  "I didn't come here willingly."  

           "I see," Malinloth replied, her brow furrowing slightly in though.  "Well, none the less, whether you wish to be here or not, there is still work to do.  So, with out haste, I will assign you your tasks and instruct you on what needs to be done."  Malinloth led Nenriel into her workshop and closed the door firmly behind her.  Shelves stuffed with cloths and sewing materials lined the walls.  Manakins on which dresses were being pieced together and sewn stood in one of the corners and a large mahogany table took up space in the back corner of the room.  Nenriel sighed wearily as Malinloth began explaining everything.  As Nenriel's list of things to do grew longer, all hopes of a social life seemed to flitter away.  Her time here would be endless.

(A/N):  Woot, chapter three!  Hopefully it was up to par and kinda-sorta-but-not-really made up for the month long wait that I gave you all.  As you know, I've been a bit busy, but have no fear!  This fic will not be abandoned, updates will just take a bit longer than usual…

Oh yeah, because someone asked, I decided to list off the names of my characters and what their names mean (yes, they all have meanings):

Nenriel: Water lover (more or less)

Arvarno:  High Guardian

Calion:  Light

Almare:  Bliss

Malinloth: Yellow Flower

Laurendil:  Golden Friend

Reviewer Responses:

**Captain Crazy Gurl:  **I rather liked how I have Legolas as well, I'm sick of seeing his as this perfect prissy elf.  Glad to hear you like my other story!

**Cass:  **Yay!  Glad you like it!

**Oracle10:  **Meh, stupid Mary Sue.  Oh well, at least they're interesting.

**Calemir:  **Nazgul eh?  You'll end up scaring everyone!  Glad to have restored your hopes!  Btw, if you know of any good stories on this site, let me know!  Im sick of having to wade through the masses of crap.  

**Nithlandiel:  **Only two chapters and already you like the plot?!  Wow, wait till I get more into the fic then, hopefully you'll like it just as much!

**Iariel:  **I agree, a pet seal would be awesome!  **pouts** I wish I had one…Thanks for the idea about Nenriel flirting back with Leoglas!  I'll be sure to put more of that in the fic later on as well!

**Glynnis:  **Sorry the update took a while and I'm glad you like the relationship that the royal family has.  Not sure about romances on Calion and Arvarno's part, I'm still working on that.

**Al:  **Don't worry, Nenriel will stick up for herself.

**Oceanphi01:  **Glad you like it!

**Hitchcock:  **I like him flirty too, I think it's a better way to look at his character.

**Talasi:  **Laughing out loud?  Well I guess that's a good thing then.  I'm also a Haldir worshiper but I couldn't resist writing a Legolas fic.  

**Jullez:  **Legolas **drool** of course he's gorgeous

**Winter:  **I think we all feel frustrated for Nenriel, I know I'd be pissed if I was in her position.  Don't worry, things will get better for her later on once she's settled in.

**Just Curious:  **I sent you an email in regards to the whole helping me make a character deal.  I don't know if you read it or not.  Anyway, I don't think of Thranduil as a mean guy, he was one of the greatest kings of the elves after all!

**Sweetazzhoney:  ****sigh** everyone wants Legolas flirting with them like that…

**Emane-Elanesse:  **Glad you like the humor!  I couldn't help but put it in.

**Nikki1:  **In regards to the Leoglas/Nenriel situation, all I'm saying is that this _is _a Legomance right?  I don't have exact ages for all the brothers but Calion is the youngest, followed by Legolas and then Arvarno.  Arvarno is the Crown Prince.  

**Nirobie:  **I rather like Legolas being portrayed like this too, I'm glad you like this so far. 

**Snikkers:  **Haha, modest, yeah right!  Sorry if the update took a while. 

**Nenuial aka Cheese Monkey:  **Everyone loves Calion and Arvarno, as cocky and obnoxious as they are, they both seem to have their own special charm.  

**Fuji the Hobbit:  **No elf-lord is free of torture.  Thranduil has his sons, Glorfindel has the twins, Haldir has his brothers.  Hehe.  Thranduil _does _have a daughter (she'll be brought into the story later), but I wouldn't say that she becomes _friends _with Nenriel.  Nenriel's relationship with her is going to be rather interesting I think.  And yes, all the names mean something, see the above note.  

**Dragonfly:  **I'm glad you liked my portrayal of Legolas, I always though of him this way so I figured it would be a nice change from how everyone else seems to be writing him.  


	4. Chapter 4: Trial and Tribulation

[sigh] again, it has taken me forever to update for which I am very sorry. These past few months have been very hectic for me and life has been a bit difficult at times leaving me with no time at all to write. However, there are what like, 14 days left of school? Pfft, that's hardly anything. Soon enough I'll be able to write whenever I feel like it meaning that updates will probably be coming a lot faster. Or…faster than they are now at least… Meh, sorry again this took so long, and thank you SO MUCH for the reviews! I'm shocked that I have 75 already and I've only posted three chapters!

**Disclaimer: **

**Laurendil: **Well, Calion and Arvarno probably _would _have been in this disclaimer had SiriuszSecretLover not stolen them…

**Tarilenea: [**grumbles] She stoles it from usss….

**Lady ****Mirwen****: **Woot! I am in a disclaimer! [spaztwitch] Disclaimer disclaimer! [flounce flounce]

**All: **o.O [inches away]

**Lady ****Mirwen****: [**yanks collar] not so fast, we didn't disclaim anything yet.

**Laurendil: [**sigh] you make my life so difficult. Tarilenea owns nothing you.

**Tarilenea: **Cept for Haldir…

**Haldir: **We've been through this already I thought…you don't own me…you can't own people…

**Tarilenea: **It worked in 1845 grumbles

**Haldir: **You weren't alive then, you would have to be immor-…

**Tarilenea: **Exactly

**Haldir: **I…I'm stuck with you forever?

**Tarilenea: **Bwahahaha

**Haldir: **Crap! [runs away]

**Lady ****Mirwen****: **To restate an earlier point, Tarilenea owns nothing.

[][][][]

Chapter 4: Trial and Tribulation

Nenriel shifted the basket of garments awkwardly in her arms. As soon as Malinloth had finished explaining how everything worked, she had promptly charged Nenriel with the task of washing most of the assorted gowns that needed cleaning that morning. Malinloth wasted no time apparently. Nenriel frowned as she wove her way through the endless corridors. She was quite certain she didn't remember a thing that Malinloth had just told her. It would be a miracle if she could find the river in which she was to wash the clothes.

According to Malinloth's instructions, there was a place in a river near the palace where the water had pooled making a water hole. Most elleths that were responsible for sewing and the care of clothing did the laundry there. A sense of hope had filled her at this thought; perhaps she would be able to meet a few new people. Her time in Eryn Lasgallen would pass much faster if she knew people whom she could associate with.

At last Nenriel managed to find her way out of the palace. She squinted in the bright sunlight, her eyes not fully used to the amount of light that shone outside. It was considerably darker inside. She shifted the basket again so that she could hold it with one arm, pressing the side of it into her hip to keep it from falling, and shaded her eyes with her other hand, looking out to see where the path was that would lead to the stream she needed to get to. Spying it at the end of the courtyard, she adjusted how she held the basket and continued to walk.

As she neared the end of the stone courtyard and approached the steps that lead downward toward the forest, the sounds of laughter and talking reached her ears. She turned and found that a large field stood off to the side of the courtyard where a few elves had gathered, laughing and talking. Some were training on the archery targets that had been set up while others spared with each other. Nenriel stopped to watch them for a moment, a small smile forming on her lips when she spotted Laurendil.

She set the basket down on the stone steps at her feet and stood watching him. The sunlight gleamed against his golden hair and made his figure seem to glow. A wistful sigh escaped her lips as she watched him fire arrows at a target a good distance away, his handsome face set with concentration. He paused in firing and looked up, his eyes meeting hers. Nenriel held his gaze for a moment, still in a bit of a daze. A deep blush spread across her cheeks when she realized she was staring and that he had caught her in the act. Nenriel hastily picked up the basket and hurried down the steps, disappearing into the forest.

A sense of calm filled her when she entered the forest. The sounds seemed to sooth her mind and melt away her worries. At last the path came to an end and Nenriel found herself in the middle of a clearing. At the end of the clearing rested the pool of water Malinloth had spoke of. It was lined with large rocks upon which one could sit if necessary. Nenriel set the basket down on the grass and then knelt beside it. She briefly glanced at the water, making sure she was far enough away from where the flow of the river picked up again. Malinloth had warned her that towards the end of the pool, the current picked up again. Near the mouth of it was the best place to wash clothing because the river flowed quickly there and it was easier to get things clean.

Nenriel looked back at the basket with a sigh and pulled out the first article of clothing. It was a beautiful green dress that had flowers lightly embroidered in a dark green thread on the bodice. She sighed as she ran her fingers over the material. To be able to own something such as this… While Nenriel's family was not of the lower class, they were not nobles either. Her family was not as wealthy as some meaning she could not afford the expensive garments and luxuries the nobles had. She plunged the dress underwater with slight disgust, pushing away her envious thoughts. The horrid dress was probably uncomfortable to wear anyway.

Nenriel winced slightly as she washed the dress in the pool. The water was absolutely freezing. She quickly finished the task of washing the dress and pulled it out of the water, ringing it out and then laying it on a large flat rock to dry off a bit. The clothing did not have to be absolutely dry when she brought it back, they had lines on which she could hang it, but it was easier to fold clothing and put it in the basket when it was dry.

Nenriel quickly moved from item to item, trying to keep her hands in the water for as short a time as possible. By the time she had finished with all but one dress, her hands were numb. She reached for the final article of clothing, a beautiful golden yellow dress. This belonged to one of the women of the upper class, one of the highest ranking nobles she was told. Malinloth had cautioned her to be very careful with this dress in particular. The owner was very particular about how her clothing was washed and when she did not get her way, the elleth was rumored to have a temper that would rival that of a balrog.

Gingerly, Nenriel pushed the dress in the water, being careful with how she handled it. She groaned slightly when the weight of the dress pulled her arms farther under water. The dress had so many layers and was so heavy already! The water only made it worse, almost to the point where she couldn't hold it up! Nenriel awkwardly shifted the manner in which she held the dress, trying to be sure she cleaned it well enough. She gasped when the weight of it pulled her down and the dress slipped from her fingers. It sank down and then began to float away from her. Nenriel lunged forward after it, reaching her arms out to try and grasp the material. She screeched when she lost her balance and toppled into the water.

The frigid water seemed to paralyze her for a moment, she could hardly think let alone move her body she was so cold. When she finally managed to pull herself together, Nenriel swam to the surface, treading water. The pool was rather deep; she hoped the dress hadn't sunk to the bottom. Nenriel frantically looked around her, searching for the dress. She yelped and swam to the end of the pool when she saw it lazily floating away down the river. It picked up in speed when it hit the current and the beautiful, gold dress was dragged away.

Shivering with cold, Nenriel pushed forward in the water, swimming as fast as she could after the dress. Seeing she was getting no where, Nenriel launched herself out of the river and onto the riverbank. She scrambled to her feet and then took off, running as fast as she could down the side of the river to catch up with the wretched dress. As she ran, the river seemed to flow faster, almost as if it was teasing her.

Nenriel began to panic when she realized she could no longer see the dress. She had no idea where it was anymore! Malinloth would kill her! The owner would kill her! Goodness knew how much that dress cost. She would probably end up having to pay for its replacement and on top of that, Malinloth would never trust her to take care of anything again. She would most likely have to find herself somewhere else to work which would only add to the shame she felt now. Valar, could she do nothing right?! Her mother had sent her away to turn her into a competent elleth yet here she was messing everything up! Her grandmother would view this as proof of her incompetence no doubt and would probably send her off, feeling ashamed that her own granddaughter could hardly be trusted to wash a dress! A dress! A simple article of clothing that she had been trusted with and it was now gone because-

"Is this yours?" Nenriel jumped and whirled around finding Laurendil standing behind her with a kind smile. She frowned and glanced at what he held in his hands. She gasped, it was the dress! He had found it!

"Yes!" she said. "Yes, it is, I was washing it in the stream and it slipped from my hands! Where did you find it?!" she cried. Laurendil chuckled lightly and handed the dress to her.

"It nearly smacked me in the face when I bent down to get a drink from the stream," he said with a laugh. "I was just about to bring it to Malinloth, she is in charge of things like this I am told." Nenriel nodded.

"Yes, she asked me to take care of most of the things that needed to be washed this morning."

"Well it would be a shame if you lost this dress," he said frankly. "I doubt Lady Hallothien would appreciate it." Nenriel nodded.

"I hear she is quite temperamental," she replied. Laurendil smiled.

"She can be. More often than not she is tolerable however. She is simply a bit full of herself."

"You know her?" Nenriel asked as the two began to make their way back to the clearing where Nenriel had left the rest of the clothing. Laurendil shrugged.

"Not well, but I know who she is more or less. I am one of Thranduil's leading officers, thus, I am at most of the noble events and gatherings held at the palace." Nenriel raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't know you were that high in status," she said. Laurendil nodded.

"I don't make a show of it as some would do," he replied with a shrug. Nenriel sighed when they entered the clearing and bent down, gathering up the clothing that had been lying about to dry.

"Thank you for getting the dress," she said, looking up at him. He smiled.

"It is no problem, I am glad to help." Nenriel smiled at him and then resumed folding the clothing. She shivered as a breeze blew through the forest, her dress was still sopping wet and the river had been absolutely frigid. Laurendil sighed and glanced over his shoulder.

"I am sorry to say this but I have to go, it was nice talking to you Nenriel." Nenriel smiled.

"Very well, until I see you next then." Laurendil nodded and then left the grove. Nenriel sighed as she watched him go, a small smile playing at her lips. Another breeze reminded her that she was still dripping wet and freezing cold. Nenriel hastily folded the clothing and then stood, hurrying back to the palace. The sooner she got this done, the sooner she could change.

As she rushed down the hallway and rounded the corner, Nenriel smacked into something very hard. She stumbled backwards, dropping the basket, and fell to the ground. She winced when her head smacked against the marble floor. Her vision blurred for a moment as she gazed up at the immense, arched ceiling. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, trying to get a hold of herself. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes from the pain. Valar, what had she run into?

"Eru, I am sorry! Are you alright?" asked an all too familiar voice. Nenriel groaned and looked up at Legolas who had knelt beside her, a small frown marring his perfect features.

"I cannot tell if you are serious or sarcastic, though I would assume the latter. Did I run into a wall?" Legolas snickered.

"No, you ran into _me_. I must commend you for not passing out yet," he said loftily. "Most usually faint before impact." Nenriel rolled her eyes.

"Was I not in so much pain, I would slap you," she muttered.

"Now now, let's not be violent. Remember, violence is not the answer," he chided.

"I know," she replied, sitting up and rubbing the back of her head. "It's the question." Legolas frowned. "The answer is yes." He yelped when she cuffed the back of his head. Nenriel shifted her weight so that she was now on her knees and shuffled over to the basket. All the clothing had fallen out of the basket. She sighed, hoping it hadn't gotten dirty. That would mean she would have to wash it again. Nenriel groaned when she saw that most of the clothing had in fact gotten dirty again.

"You make my life so much harder than it has to be," she said, piling the clothing back into the basket.

"How so?" Legolas asked with a frown. She sighed and shook her head.

"Never mind." Legolas watched her turn and walk back the way she came. After a moment, he stood and followed.

"What is wrong? You seem frustrated." Nenriel raised an eyebrow.

"I am surprised at you," she said. "I honestly wouldn't put it past you to care."

"Well…I feel bad." Nenriel said nothing but glanced at him with an amused smile. "For knocking you down and all," he clarified. Nenriel shrugged and continued walking.

"But seriously, what is wrong?" he asked. Nenriel sighed.

"Nothing, I told you, I am fine."

"You lie; it is obvious you are annoyed."

"Well obviously, you are right next to me."

"I annoy you?" Nenriel scowled at the almost pleased tone in his voice.

"More the fact that you breathe than anything else."

"Ada says the same thing," he commented. Nenriel sighed when he continued to follow her. When they got to the clearing and she began to rewash the clothing, he still did not leave.

"Is there any reason for your presence here?" she asked.

"No, but I have a rather nice view of your backside," he replied casually. Nenriel stopped what she was doing with wide eyes, realizing the position she was in. Her back was too him and she was on her hands and knees, leaning over to dunk the clothing under water. She sat back on her heels immediately and glanced over her shoulder at him with a glare.

"You are a horrible elf," she said. Legolas smiled and nodded.

"I know," he replied cheerfully. "It is rather grand isn't it? But really, do not let me keep you from your work, I was enjoying watching you." Nenriel glared.

"Why good afternoon brother!" A small whimper escaped Nenriel's lips when Arvarno entered the clearing. "Such a lovely afternoon, is it not?"

"Indeed it is," Legolas confirmed with a nod. Arvarno turned to Nenriel with a wicked grin.

"Hello Nenriel, so nice to see you again. I trust you are well?"

"As well as one can be with the given situation," she coolly.

"Then I take it you are very well," he replied with a nod. Nenriel sighed and shook her head.

"You poor child," she mumbled.

"Actually I am quite rich," he replied. "And I am not a child."

"Really?" she asked. "Odd, I never would have known…"

"Though he is the oldest, Arvarno lacks the maturity that I possess," Legolas replied.

"You are mature?" Nenriel asked, raising an eyebrow. Legolas nodded.

"Quite." Nenriel snorted with laughter and resumed washing the clothes. With her back to them, Nenriel missed the amused smiled that played at Legolas's lips and the crafty smirk and now danced across Arvarno's face. Silently, the two crept towards Nenriel until they were directly behind her. When she leaned forward to wash the last article of clothing, a blue shirt, they reached forward and pushed her into the water. Water flooded her mouth and rushed up her nose when she cried out in surprise. For the second time that day, a sense of paralysis came over her as the frigid water seemed to take hold of ever nerve in her body. She quickly came to her senses however and pushed herself out of the water, choking and coughing. Nenriel threw the wretched shirt to the side. Curse the upper class for needing their laundry done!

Legolas and Arvarno watched her, their shoulders quivering with suppressed laughter. Legolas raised his eyebrows and Arvarno took a step back when she looked up at the two with a glare that could have pealed the bark off one of the trees.

"Which one of you did that?" she asked, shivering violently. She glared when Legolas pointed at Arvarno while his brother pointed at him. Legolas yelped when Nenriel lunged forward, attacking the two brothers and trying to push at least one of them into the pool. Before long, the three were engaged in a vicious battle, each trying to push another into the icy water. Eventually, Arvarno ended up nearest the pool with Nenriel and Legolas blocking his escape.

Legolas glanced at Nenriel and grinned. She looked over at him, smirked, and nodded. The two slowly approached Arvarno who had crouched lower to the ground, waiting for an attack. Legolas ran forward and tackled his older brother. Legolas put him off balance and then Nenriel darted in, firmly pushing him back. Arvarno cried out and plunged into the water. Nenriel and Legolas laughed when he surfaced and cried out.

"That is cold!" he shouted. Nenriel nodded.

"I have been by this water all day washing clothing for you upper class nobles. Now you know how it feels." Legolas nodded.

"Quite right, now you know how it feels." Nenriel rose and eyebrow and glanced up at Legolas who was sneering at his brother. She grinned as an idea came to mind and glanced back at the water.

"Legolas," she said. "What is that?" Legolas frowned and looked out into the water where she was pointing.

"Where?" he asked, stepping forward towards the edge of the pool to get a better look. Arvarno had to suppress a smile when he realized what Nenriel was doing.

"Oh, I see it," he said. "Right there, it is obvious Legolas, how can you not see it?" Legolas frowned.

"I do not know what you are talking about," he said. Nenriel rested her hand on his back, leaning closer to him and pointing in a direction that was in his line of vision."

"Right _there_!" Legolas shouted in surprise when Nenriel forcefully pushed him forward into the water. He surfaced a few moments later, sputtering and coughing.

"I did not realize it was so cold!" he cried. "Nenriel you are awful!" Nenriel smiled and nodded.

"I know," she replied casually. "Let this be a lesson to you both," she said. "I am not one to be toyed with." The two brothers watched, both shivering with cold, as Nenriel gathered the clothing back into the basket and then left the clearing.

[][][][]

A/N: Woot, another chapter finally done! Hopefully you all liked this one, I had fun writing it. I don't know when the next update will be, hopefully soon cause I'm having so much fun writing this story, it's totally different from anything I've done before. Thanks again for all the feedback I'm getting; I can't even begin to express to you how much I appreciate it.

**Reviewer Responses: **

**ChelleyBelle****: **Woot! Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you think so highly of what I've written! Sorry it took a while to update, I haven't had a lot of time to write.

**Duo-Wolf: **Mutilations? I should hope my stuff isn't _that _far from Tolkien's work…

**Morwen****Eleniel****: **You're right about what their names meant actually. I thought that the suffix "ndil" meant friend, I didn't realize it meant lover when added to the end of a name…Example, Elendil means Elf Friend…shrugs or maybe I'm totally off on that one again…which is likely. Thanks for the review!

**Grey****Child****: **Meep, thanks for pointing that out, I'll be sure to fix it first chance I get.

**Siriuszsecretlover****: **Meep! Be sure to return them in good condition!

**Shadow of the Ages: **sigh he is cursed to forever remain ignored, tis his fate. Thanks for the review!

**KitKat4495: ** Thanks! :-D

**Jessie****: **Woot, I'm glad you like my portrayal of Legolas, I thought I'd do something new with him when writing this…

**ElfLuvR2931: **Oh trust me, I've had plenty of unsuccessful attempts at writing, three of which I put up on this site but then took down cause they sucked so badly. OOO pictures! Be sure to send them to me if you have them!

**AmberRose****: **Thank you for the reviews, I'll be sure to go back and fix the spelling mistakes and the confusion with the way some parts read.

**Al****: **Hmm, hard to say. I don't think Legolas is falling for her _just _yet, at this point he's more intrigued by her than anything else.

**Snikkers****: **Oh bosh, took about 23948790283080475 years to update yet again. Sowee. Thanks for the review btw!

**Hitchcock****: **Bwahahaha, you'll see when it happens. Her relationship with his sister will not be what you'd expect. You'll have to wait till I write that chapter however…

**Cherryfaerie****: **Well, I usually try to update this fic at least once every two weeks, however that goal never seems to work given that I've been so busy. Updates should be coming faster once summer finally rolls around and I have more time to write.

**Iariel****: **Hmm, we shall see, flirting is always good so I'll probably have a lot of that in the future. I'm told that I'm funny to talk to…mostly cause I'm totally nuts. Good luck translating seal talk! BTW, what is this PPC thing you speak of, it has sparked my interest. In terms of co-authoring, it might be a bit hard cause I'm always swamped with school work but I'd be more than willing to try with you.

**Jullez****: **Glad you liked the chapter!

**Glynnis****: **Yes well, Almare is a bit different…old fashioned really cause she's been around a while.

**Oracle10: **Merg…well…Faith is turning into that kinda thing I fear…But I swear to make it good!

**Lady ****Mirwen****: **Ai Mirwen, what would I do with out your reviews to inspire me and keep me going? Not sick anymore however, got better, now I'm just busy with social issues and school work. I'm glad to hear you like Legolas and his brothers, I love their characters and they're so much fun to write. Hmm, not quite sure what I'm going to do with Laurendil now that I think of it. I agree though, he is a sexy piece of elf, but I don't think he compares to Legolas, maybe that is just me. Almare _is _old fashioned, she's very concerned with whats proper and whats not so she's going to try to impart that on Nenriel. Spiders suck, I agree, I'm not that fond of them myself. Calion and Arvarno aren't twins actually, they just look alike. Arr, misspellings, I'll go back and look for them to make sure I fix them later on. Thank you so much for your reviews, you have no idea how much they mean to me!

**Eamane****Elanesse****: **Hmm, I actually hadn't thought of the sewing for the princes idea but that's a very good one, I'll have to incorporate that in. Thanks for the idea!

**Calemir****: **Almare is the typical strict no nonsense grandmother that no one really wants to have I think.

**Sapphire-Gurl11: **Glad you like what I have so far and thanks for the review!

**Captain ****Crazy****Gurl****: **Thanks for the review, work won't be easy for Nenriel hehe, trust me.

**Nikki1: **Haha, don't expect any Legolas action for a while. Right now he and Nenriel are more acquaintances than anything else.

**Fuji**** the Hobbit: **No problem with the names. And yes, things will definitely be stirring up a bit. The ball will be the cause of most of it actually…well…more what _happens _at the ball than anything else hehe. I agree with you actually, I think that most people portray the elves as being a bit too serious, they _are _rather sheltered if you think about it…

**Dragonfly: **Don't expect her life to stay boring despite the restrictions. Trust me, I have a lot of plans for her.

**ElvenStar5: **Sorry updates for Faith are taking a while, as I said, I've been busy. Thanks for the review.

[][][][]

**FEEDBACK APPRECIATED!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Company

WoOoOoOoOoOt!!!! School is over!! YAY! This mean of course, more time to write!!!!! (ish)… HUZZAH! Well, sorry for the long update, its been a while but I do not fear, this story WILL be compelted…a very long time from now however… anyway… someone asked me if I was going to incorporate the history of Faith (my other fic) into this one. To answer that, I don't think so mostly cause it would take away from this one I think. Also it would require readers to read Faith to understand what I was talking about and I don't want to trouble them with that. Moving on, enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **

**Calion: **Wow, my very own disclaimer. All to myself!!!

**Tarilenea**[creep…creeeeeeeep] BOO!

**Calion: **OO ACK! [spaz]

**Laurendil: **[sigh] must you be so childish?

**Tarilenea**[nods] but of course.

**Calion: **[twitchspaz] the amount of therapy I'll need because of you woman!!

**Laurendil: **[rolls eyes] Tarilenea owns nothing you recognize as Tolkien's

**Tarilenea**XX

**Laurendil: **o.O what did you do Calion?

**Calion: **[holds club up proudly] hehe, I knocked her out

**Laurendil: **[facepalm] you know that she's the one who writes your future for you right?

**Calion: … …** CRAP!

* * *

Chapter 5: Company

Nenriel shivered with cold as she trudged back to the palace. The glorious feeling that had accompanied her victory over the prince had long since faded, an uncomfortable chill filling its place. She gritted her teeth to keep then from chattering when a strong breeze blew past. Stupid princes, she really had not needed to swim in stream so many times. One would have thought that after the fourth time they pushed her in, the concept would have lost its novelty. But no! They were not that easily satisfied.

Sighing wearily, she shifted the weight of the basket, the cloths were only part dry and still heavy with water. Nenriel swore when she glanced up and noticed that the sun was almost directly overhead. Had she truly spent all day at this task! Malinloth would kill her! Nenriel shifted the basket again and dashed to the seamstress's workshop. She hastily opened the door and stepped through it. Moments later, Malinloth came through a door near the back of the main room with a frown on her face.

"So you decide to grace me with your presence at last?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Nenriel flushed.

"I am sorry it took so long," she replied timidly. Malinloth did not reply as she approached and took the basket from her arms.

"Next time I expect you to finish on time and not take the whole day to complete one task. There is plenty else that needs to be done." Nenriel bit her lower lip and nodded. Malinloth frowned, studying her keenly for a moment.

"You are shaking," she observed. "Why?"

"I fell in the pond," Nenriel replied, blushing again. Malinloth frowned again but then nodded.

"Very well, you may borrow a dress and change into that. Then I will show you where you may eat your lunch." Nenriel nodded and followed Malinloth into a back room. Malinloth searched through a pile of spare dresses that were used more as models and templates for making others than anything else.

"My my, you _are _hard to fit," Malinloth said with a frown, holding a dress up to Nenriel's form and declaring it too small. Nenriel gave a small shrug.

"The elleths of my family are generally not as petit as normal elleths." Malinloth observed her for a moment.

"Your mother was the same," she replied after a moment. Nenriel raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I was friends with her when we were young. She developed a bit faster than the rest of us. She hated it actually, I never really understood why." Nenriel frowned.

"I do. I would much rather be like everyone else," Nenriel admitted.

"And I would much rather be different. It is nice to stand out sometimes," she said with a smile. Malinloth laughed and shook her head. "Come, we will be late if we keep this up. You need to change and we need to eat so we can get back to work." Nenriel nodded and helped Malinloth sort through the dresses. At last, after a few more moments of searching, they managed to find one that would fit her. It was simple, the embroidery and decorations having not yet been put on, and was a light peach color. Nenriel wrinkled her nose slightly when she put it on. The dress was not exactly flattering and barely fit her. It was better than nothing though.

Malinloth exited the shop, locking it behind her and then walked with Nenriel down the hall. As they walked, Nenriel kept her eyes to the ground, feeling uncomfortable in her new surroundings. Who would she sit with when she ate? What if people did not like her here? This was really her first encounter with any other elleths her age in Eryn Lasgallen! Nervously wringing her hands, Nenriel silently followed Malinloth. She frowned when she noticed they did not enter the main dining hall, the one she had been in only the day before.

"Why are we not in the main dinning hall?" she asked with a frown. Malinloth laughed.

"Eat with the nobility?" she asked with mirth. "We are not noble born Nenriel. The royal family eats there, we have no place among them. Besides, the nobles are far to snobbish, you would not want to fall in with them anyway," she continued, a somewhat haughty air to her voice. Nenriel did her best to hide her mirth as Malinloth continued defiling the nobility and promoting her own status. Malinloth frowned when they entered the dinning hall and heard someone call to her.

"Nenriel I am so sorry but there is another matter I must attend to. The woman over there," she said, pointing to an elleth who was waving at the two, "sends me my fabrics and I am late for my meeting with her." Nenriel nodded.

"Oh… alright," she said.

"You will be fine, simply grab a tray and wait in line to be served and then find somewhere to sit," Malinloth replied. "Meet me back at my shop so that I can let you in and assign you a new task." Nenriel nodded and watched mournfully as the older elleth left. While Malinloth could not quite be considered enjoyable company, it was still a comfort to know that she knew at least one person here. That comfort was gone now; she was left to her own devices.

The buzz of the hall filled her ears as she got in line with the others. She shifted uncomfortably, switching her weight from one leg to another. The line moved quickly and it was not long before Nenriel was served. She quickly scanned the expansive room before her, trying to find somewhere that she might sit. At last, she spotted an empty seat. It was a bit away from the others, she rather lacked the audacity to approach a group of elleths to ask to sit with them. As she walked to her seat, she noticed that a few maidens frowned at her, wondering who she was. While she knew it was foolish, she could have sworn that the whispering had increased behind her. They were all talking about her, they had to be.

She quickened her pace and then sat in her seat, wincing at the slight clatter her tray made as she hastily set it down. Nenriel ate quickly, desperately wanting to escape.

"Hello my beautiful flower, I thought I might find you here." Nenriel nearly choked on her juice and felt tears come to her eyes. Why? Why could he not let her be, just one moment of peace!

"For the love of Arda and all that is sacred can you not leave me be?!" she cried, looking up at Legolas with an exasperated glare. He smiled innocently.

"I simply wished to check up on your wellbeing." Nenriel's eyes narrowed.

"Why thank you Legolas, I am touched by your chivalry." Legolas smiled.

"Good. May I join you?" he asked.

"No," she replied flatly.

"Why thank you." Nenriel sighed as he gracefully plopped in front of her. Legolas sent a fleeting glance around the room, taking notice of the many eyes that were now upon them. Nenriel seemed not to have noticed thankfully. Her attention was on getting Legolas to leave.

"You do not seem happy to see me," he commented.

"I cannot imagine why you would get that impression," she replied dryly. He shrugged.

"I see you have changed."

"Well naturally, I was not so inclined to freeze to death. You have changed as well, or found a miraculous way to make your cloths dry wrinkle-free in under an hour." He laughed.

"I have three of everything," he replied. "When my brothers and I were younger we looked exactly alike. We would often wear the same clothing to confuse people."

"You are that close in age?" she asked with a frown.

"Arvarno seniors me by no more than fifty years while Calion and I differ only a decade, he being younger." Nenriel frowned.

"Though it kills me to say this, I would have thought you were the oldest." Legolas gave her a cheeky smile.

"It is because you know I am smarter isn't it?" Nenriel rolled her eyes.

"I think it is more because you are taller than your brothers," she replied with a nod. Legolas shrugged. He frowned when he noticed Nenriel suddenly had an amused smirk upon her face, one he was positive he had not put there.

"Dare I ask what is so amusing?"

"I was imagining you as Crown Prince," she replied. Legolas glared.

"Well, if you must know, I am _glad _I do not hold the position. It is far too much responsibility for me to handle. Arvarno will make a fine king one day." Nenriel frowned to think over the idea.

"Yes, I suppose he would." Nenriel sighed and set her glass back on her tray. She frowned when she noticed that many people now watched them.

"Why are they staring," she whispered, leaning in closer across the table. Legolas grinned and leaned in as well.

"So you finally notice. Why do you _think_?" he asked haughtily. Nenriel snorted.

"You flatter yourself."

"Well surely you do not think they are staring at you!"

"I said no such thing," Nenriel replied indignantly.

"Yes you did. You sa-"

"I said you flatter yourself and meant that you do so if you think it is because of your looks," she explained.

"So you admit I am attractive," Legolas said, feeling quite pleased with himself.

"… No." Legolas laughed.

"Yes, you just did."

"I did not!" she exclaimed.

"You said I flatter myself if I think it is because of my looks implying that they are obviously there but not the reason they stare." Nenriel glared.

"That is not what I meant," she grumbled.

"But you still think I am attractive," he said with a cheeky smile. Nenriel snorted. "Please," Legolas scoffed. "You know perfectly well that you are attracted to me."

"Well even if I was, which I am not, it would not be because I like you. It would simply be nature taking its course," she replied defiantly.

"I see," Legolas said with an amused smile, leaning back in his chair. Nenriel sat back and eyed him keenly.

"You have that look," she said with a frown. "What are you thinking?"

"That look?" he asked with a laugh.

"The look that means you are thinking something or plotting something."

"Hardly more than a day in my presence and you dare say you know the idiosyncrasies of my psyche?"

"Big words, I am impressed," she replied.

"But not aroused." Nenriel snorted and looked away.

"You wish."

"Aye," he replied with a wistful smile.

"Aye? What are you, a dwarf?"

"A word I picked up from an old friend," he replied, brushing the matter aside. "Who _was _in actuality a dwarf, but that is another matter entirely." Nenriel raised an eyebrow. "None the less, duty calls and I must now leave you. _Do _try not to mourn too much for my absence."

"I will revel in it," she replied casually. Legolas smiled and then left. The second he left, elleths moved in, sliding over and sitting around Nenriel, eagerly introducing themselves and chattering away. Nenriel looked around, bewildered as to what was going on. She looked up and saw Legolas grinning in the doorway. He winked and then disappeared, leaving her on her own.

* * *

Legolas smiled to himself as he left the dinning hall. With luck, the elleths would cease their frivolous twittering and Nenriel would actually make some friends. He frowned for a moment, wondering why he did what he did. He knew perfectly well that associating with Nenriel while she was in the presence of others would cause them to gravitate to her, each hopping to eventually gain favor with him. All the same, a part of him hoped that a few would be able to get past their own selfish interests and make friends with Nenriel. Valar new the elleth needed them.

His frown deepened when he realized he had just done her a favor by inadvertently introducing her to other elleths. Since when did _he _care so much about the condition of her social life? It was certainly against his nature to take such a grand interest in the doings of another and a female at that! All his life he had never bothered with such things, his female company was more for pleasure than anything else.

Yet somehow, Nenriel was different. For one she was doing a marvelous job of irritating him. Her relentless insults never seemed to cease! While he would not mind bedding her, she was certainly pretty enough, this time around that did not seem to be his motive. Come to think of it, he was not entirely sure why he bothered to be near her so frequently. She had hardly been here more than two days as it was!

The sudden bust of compassion and pity he felt when he saw her sitting alone was a perplexing concept as well. That was something he would not hesitate to admit. It was a rarity that he felt such an overwhelming desire to do good. The only time he really went out of his way to help another was in battle or when dealing with his family. Usually his sister Emmalin was the one who received most of his compassion. She was so young and had only just reached her majority last year. Legolas lamented the fact that he had not been there to witness the ceremony but at the time, other pressing matters involving a troublesome ring had captured his interest.

He sighed, pushing his hands into his pockets and stepped out into the courtyard in front of the palace. The warm sunlight brushed against his face and a soft breeze flitted through the air. A child like grin crossed his features when he spotted Calion at the opposite end of the court yard, his latest female companion hanging on his arm. All thoughts of Nenriel were erased from his mind as he waltz over to his brother with vague intentions of ruining his brother's afternoon. Here was _one _good way to spend his time.

* * *

Nenriel heaved a grateful sigh as she left the dining hall. She inhaled deeply, taking comfort from the fresh air around her. The dining hall had gotten quite cluttered after Legolas left, or so it seemed. This was probably due to the masses of elleths that had swarmed around her as soon as he left. Thankfully, she had managed to escape the clutches of the various elleths that occupied the dinning hall more or less unscathed. They all had plagued her with questions of how she knew the prince. They were even more shocked that she was on a first name basis with him! No commoner had that kind of relationship with the prince!

Claiming she had work to do, Nenriel managed to slide away from them and return her tray. She quickly went back to Malinloth's shop and waited patiently. The fact that she was there about half an hour early could be overlooked for now. The fact that she had escaped the masses of twittering elleths within the dinning hall seemed to be a miracle. Waiting a while for Malinloth was a small price to pay.

Malinloth returned not long after Nenriel had arrived, something Nenriel was grateful for. She was rather displeased to find that Malinloth wasted no time in assigning her a new task. Nenriel left Malinloth's shop carrying a large canvas bag filled with clothing that needed to be mended and a small sewing kit with which she could work. Once again, and against her better judgment, Nenriel decided to work outside. This time, she took a different trail, one she was sure would be easy enough to follow back. The trail led her to a quite garden that lay just to the side of the palace.

Nenriel smiled, inhaling the crisp air and then sat down beneath a tree, leaning back and pulling out the first article of clothing that needed work. She had not been working for long when a shadow fell over her. She closed her eyes and silently prayed it was not Legolas or one of his brothers. She looked up, squinting her eyes at the figure that stood above her. Relief passed through her when she saw that it was an elleth rather than one of the three brothers. The relief was short-lived however as Nenriel realized that this elleth was probably one from the dining hall. The elleth smiled.

"Hello, is it alright if I sit here?" she asked somewhat timidly. Nenriel nodded.

"Sure, I am Nenriel."

"Mae govannen, Nenriel. I am Lirien. I saw you in the dining hall earlier today. I had meant to sit with you but the Prince beat me to it." Nenriel wrinkled her nose at the mention of Legolas.

"I am beginning to think he has made it his goal in life to make my life miserable," she replied dryly. Lirien smiled and pulled a garment from her bag, beginning to mend the rip in it.

"I am sure he means well," she replied. Nenriel shrugged.

"I doubt it," she said with a laugh. "You work as a seamstress?" she asked, seeing the shirt in Lirien's lap.

"Yes, I work for Malinloth," she replied.

"Oh, so do I," Nenriel said with slight surprise.

"Really? I do not remember seeing you and I have worked for Malinloth for a long while now."

"I just arrived here yesterday," Nenriel replied. "I am staying with my grandmother." Lirien smiled.

"That is nice, I am sure your grandmother is happy you are visiting her." Nenriel gave a nervous laugh.

"I am not so much visiting as I am being sent her on my mother's orders." Lirien frowned.

"I do not understand."

"My mother sent me here in hopes of turning me into a proper lady," Nenriel replied with a frown. "She can be quite evil at times." Lirien laughed.

"Do not think that way. Your mother sees it as the best thing to do, you know she has good intentions." Nenriel raised an eyebrow.

"You have a very positive outlook on life," she said dryly. Lirien gave a small smile.

"If you keep your face to the sun, you will not see the shadows." Nenriel shrugged.

"A wise way of viewing things I suppose. I am a bit more pragmatic however." Conversation died down and the two sat in comfortable silence, each mending and sewing.

"I don't suppose you have any yellow thread you could spare," Lirien said. Nenriel nodded and rummaged through her bag.

"Yes actually, hold on and I will get it for you. Ah, here we go." Lirien nodded in thanks, taking the yellow thread and resuming her sewing.

"So, how is it that you know Prince Legolas," Lirien asked timidly. Nenriel felt something within her falter. She had hoped Lirien would not be like the other maidens in that she too was obsessed with the prince.

"Do not worry, I don't fancy him," Lirien added quickly upon seeing the look on Nenriel's face. "I was just curious." Nenriel gave a half smile.

"He happened to enter the room when I was meeting with the king," Nenriel replied. "Legolas and his brothers have hardly allowed me a moment of peace since I arrived here."

"You know all three of the brothers?" Lirien asked, raising her eyebrows. "My, you are lucky." Nenriel snorted.

"Cursed is more like it. The three of them are relentless in pestering me." Lirien frowned.

"You are familiar with Calion then?" she asked. Nenriel raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing at her lips.

"So you fancy him then?" Lirien blushed deeply.

"Of the three brothers, I like him best," she replied quietly.

"I personally think he is the worst of the three," Nenriel scoffed. "Not to be mean."

"Oh no, I understand. It's just… I remember once I was delivering clothing to his room. He was there at the time and he was very nice to me. I think he may have been flirting a bit as well," Lirien explained, a rosy tinge at her cheeks. "I know he flirts with everyone else as well, but it was nice to be noticed in that manner. He greets me whenever he sees me in the hallways." Nenriel frowned, taking all of this into account.

"Well, be careful around him," she replied. "That is all I can say. I do not fully trust any of them." Lirien nodded.

"I know, I have heard countless things about the three of them but surely they cannot be true!"

"Oh?" Nenriel asked. "What have you heard?"

"Well for starters, I have heard that there are few elleths in Mirkwood that the three brothers have not taken to bed. Rumor has it that all three are rather…_active _shall we say."

"Why am I not surprised by this," Nenriel commented dryly.

"You do not believe such things, do you?" Lirien asked incredulously. Nenriel frowned.

"I have been around the three of them for a bit of time and to be honest, I find it easy to believe."

"Well I think the whole thing is a load of rubbish," Lirien replied firmly. "The three of them may have had lovers in the past but they certainly are not _that _irrational in their actions that they would have a new woman almost every night."

"I would assume that they would not be …occupied _every _night," Nenriel said with a laugh. "Frequently occupied, sure, that I can believe, but I doubt they find someone for every night." Lirien frowned.

"Well I suppose I do not have all my facts straight. But I still do not think they are so rash that they would bed such a large quantity of elleths. They know the dangers. Someone could easily become impregnated!" Nenriel snorted.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it has already happened. Things like that can be covered up easily." Lirien sighed.

"I suppose. It would certainly tarnish the royal name if something like that were to happen."

"That is why if it were to happen, it would be covered up," Nenriel replied. Lirien shrugged and resumed her sewing. The two continued working and talking well into the afternoon. By the time Nenriel had finished and made her way back to Malinloth's shop with Lirien, she realized that the sun was beginning to set. Nenriel swore loudly.

"Lirien, could you give this to Malinloth and tell her that I finished sewing all of the clothing. I forgot I was supposed to return home at least an hour ago." Lirien quickly nodded, taking the bag from her friend.

"Of course, I will see you tomorrow then." Nenriel nodded.

"Yes, and thank you," she said, swiftly going down the hallway. "Until tomorrow!" she called over her shoulder. Lirien waved and smiled, unlocking the door and entering the room. Nenriel groaned, lifting the hem of her dress and breaking into a run. Her grandmother would be cross with her for being late no doubt. Valar, this day had been a mess!

* * *

A/N: Yay! School finally out and I finally got a new chapter up! I hope everyone liked it. Now that school is over, hopefully I'll have more time to write. In terms of ideas, I have some vague intentions of where I'm going to go with this before I get to my next plot point, but I'm curious, what would all of you like to see happen? I've got some more things planned out with Laurendil, Lirien and Almare but all of that is very vague at this point. Anything in particular you all want to see happen?

Until next time,

Tarilenea

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Bezebees**Thanks! I'm glad you like it

**Jullez**Haha sorry if the chapter took so long.

**ElfLuvR2931: **There's a feminist in all of us I think. I frolicked over to the site you mentioned and damn near had a heart attack. Craig Parker's eyes WILL be the death of me. Good god that man is FIIIIIIINE!

**Eamane****Elanesse**This is set after LOTR (thus Mirkwood is called Eryn Lasgallen). I don't think I'll incorporate Faith into it either because it would require people who haven't read Faith to go and read Faith. Its an interesting thought though.

**RiRiana**Thanks for all the reviews! Wow, favs list! blush thanks, I'm glad you like this fic so far! I'm surprised you think these chapters are long by the way. The ones I put up for Faith (my other fic) are triple the length of these chapters!

**Lyn: **Well yes, it is a touch implausible that she'd be able to push them in but hey, we can pretend for the sake of girl power.

**Calemir**Woot to your sister getting married!! And Woot again for her being preggers. Troy, good god, that movie drools it is my life. The large amount of cannon rape can be overlooked for the sake of Brad Pitt being naked.

**Dragonfly: **Nenriel isn't TOTALLY helpless, after all, she needs to stand up for herself _some _time.

**Just Curious: **Yay! Glad to have made your day better with an update! Writing should be coming a bit faster as I have more time now…ish

**Al**I have plans for Laurendil and Nenriel, so we'll see where that goes. hehehe


	6. Chapter 6: Compromising Situations

A/N: Blerg, once again I have failed to produce a timely update. Sadly, I am toodling off to camp for some time so updates wont come for another 4 to 5 weeks. But then again it usually takes me at least that long to update so I doubt any of you will notice my absence.

In other news, HOLY FREAKING CRAP! I broke 100 reviews! I honestly never thought I'd get so many with so few chapters! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, you have no idea how much I appreciate it! Enjoy the chapter and elf hugs to all!

* * *

Chapter 6: Compromising Situations

Almare looked up from the dinner table upon hearing her granddaughter enter the house and met Nenriel's panicked gaze with a casually lifted eyebrow.

"How kind of you to return home," she said calmly. Nenriel frowned, unsure of her grandmother's tone. It was hard to discern in what manner she had meant the words to be taken. Almare stood and slowly approached Nenriel. "Where were you?" she asked firmly. Nenriel swallowed, finding that her mouth had gone dry. Almare was intimidating enough when she was in a somewhat decent temperament but when she was cross it seemed to bring things to a new level.

"Speak you foolish child! Where were you?" she demanded again. At last Nenriel managed to call some moisture to her mouth and was able to speak.

"I was with a friend," she stammered.

"Oh?" Almare asked, raising an eyebrow. "A male friend?"

"No!" Nenriel exclaimed. "No, an elleth, I was sewing with her outside."

"What was her name," Almare asked, her tone implying she did not believe Nenriel. Nenriel opened her mouth to speak only to find that in her panic, she had forgotten the young elleth's name.

"I-It was…was…" Almare raised an eyebrow.

"Yes? It was…"

"Lirien!" she said, speaking the name quickly. "I was with Lirien." Almare looked down her nose at Nenriel in a condescending manner, still trying to decide if her granddaughter was lying or not.

"She has blond hair, does she not?" Almare said thoughtfully. Nenriel frowned.

"No, she has black hair." A small smile tugged at Almare's lips.

"My mistake," she replied evenly. "I have already eaten dinner. Yours is in the kitchen but it is cold by now. You may eat it as it is." Almare turned leaving Nenriel on her own in the kitchen. "I trust you will be home on time tomorrow night Nenriel," she called as she walked down the hallway. "I am expecting company and it would be rude for you to barge in so unannounced."

Nenriel sighed.

"I will not be late," she replied. Nenriel scowled slightly as she entered the kitchen. The familiar smell of herbs perked her up a bit however. She had always enjoyed the smell of kitchens, particularly that of her mother's. Nenriel walked to the stove where a large pot was resting and lifted the lid. She frowned, serving herself some of the light stew that had been made. It was made with a mix of assorted vegetables as well as venison. Fresh rolls rested on a pan beside the pot, though they too were now cold. Nenriel felt guilty for returning home late when she realized that her grandmother had made the stew she was famous for in her family. Thus far, Almare had managed to keep the recipe a secret and it was not often that she made it. Her guilt doubled when she realized her grandmother had been willing to spend a good three hours cooking a meal that required fairly expensive ingredients. Almare knew the meal was one of Nenriel's favorites.

* * *

Nenriel winced when her grandmother's cheery voice filled the room the next morning.

"Wake up my dear, the sun is shining and you need to be off to work!" Nenriel groaned in response and pressed her face deeper into the pillow.

"Don't want to," she mumbled. Almare sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Come now, you will be late and Malinloth will be very cross with you." Nenriel rolled over, ignoring her grandmother. She yelped when the sheets were suddenly ripped off. Nenriel curled up in a ball to try to retain some of the heat she had acquired over night.

"Get up," Almare said, this time more forcefully than before. Nenriel mumbled in response and rolled out of bed. She stood and then made her way over to a wash basin near the mirror. She splashed water on her face to wake herself up a bit more. Almare knocked on the door as a warning to make sure Nenriel was awake. Nenriel sighed and staggered into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Why are you not dressed?!" Almare exclaimed. "Malinloth expects you in less than five minutes!"

"What?!" Nenriel screeched.

"Go! Quickly!" Nenriel hurled back into her room and threw on one of her dresses before rushing out.

"You did not eat!" Almare called as Nenriel slipped on her shoes.

"Toss me an apple," Nenriel replied, struggling to get the last shoe on. She looked up just in time to catch the two apples that had been thrown at her.

"See you tonight," Nenriel said, walking out the door.

"Do not be late!" Almare called after her. Almare sighed and shook her head when she saw that the door had already closed. With luck, Nenriel would remember what she had been told the night before.

Nenriel sighed in annoyance when she encountered a rather steep hill on the way to the palace. She had taken what she thought might be a short cut to get to the palace and while this route _was _shorter, a good part of it happened to be uphill. Lifting the skirts of her dress, Nenriel ran up the hill as fast as she could. The muscles in her thighs were burning by the time she reached the top and she was out of breath. Nenriel pushed open the door in front of her and slipped into the large palace. As she weaved her way past the numerous other elves that were in the hallway, Nenriel desperately tried to remember where Malinloth's shop was.

Nenriel suppressed a groan when she rounded a corner and found Calion approaching.

"Nenriel!" he said with a grin. "How wonderful to see you!" Nenriel sighed and rolled her eyes in response.

"I wish I could say the same to you," she replied, hurrying past him. Calion pouted and picked up speed to keep up with her.

"You are so cruel to me, would it kill you to _try _to be nice?" he asked. Nenriel glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," she said frankly. "It would."

"Oh well, it is of no matter," Calion replied, his disgustingly cheerful attitude still intact.

"Are you always this happy?" she asked dryly. Calion smiled proudly.

"But of course." Nenriel sighed and shook her head. She rolled her eyes when Calion winked and blew a kiss at a maiden that passed by. He paused to kiss the hand of the next one that passed by and then greet the one that followed.

"Is this a ritual with you?" she asked dryly when he caught up with her. Calion frowned.

"Is what a ritual?"

"Flirting with any female that comes within six leagues of your person," she replied. Calion grinned.

"My apologies Nenriel, you must be jealous that I have yet lavished you with such attention." Nenriel snorted.

"I require nothing from _you _of all people," she said frankly. Calion had not heard however, he had walked ahead to speak with an approaching maiden. She had dirty-blond hair and vibrant green eyes. Though she seemed very young, she carried herself well.

"Emmalin my love!" Calion exclaimed happily.

"Go to Mordor," she replied, hardly missing a beat and pushing him aside lightly. Calion pouted and watched her continue down the hallway.

"But-"

"Take Legolas with you," the elleth added, cutting him off. She continued down the hallway, ignoring him when he called after her saying that Legolas had already been there. Calion sighed and turned back, hoping to find Nenriel. If he couldn't tease Emmalin then Nenriel would have to suffice for now. He turned just in time to see Nenriel turn and walk down a different path. He pouted when she opened the door to the seamstress's shop. Now who would he bother? Calion shrugged and walked off in search of one of his brothers.

* * *

When Nenriel entered the shop, a line of maidens stood in front of Malinloth. She had lined up all her employees and was assigning them tasks.

"You are lucky," Lirien hissed when Nenriel got in line behind her. "She has not noticed you came in late." Nenriel heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank the Valar," she mumbled. Nenriel jumped when Malinloth called her name.

"Ah, Nenriel, there you are," she said with a smile. "There is a good deal of clothing that needs to be delivered today. I have a few baskets of clothing in back that I would like you to return. Please put them away in the proper places when you get to the room." Malinloth paused in her instructions and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a small golden key that hung on a chain. "Here, this is a key that all of my staff has. It opens the doors to all the rooms in the palace so that you may enter and put away the clothing as well as take the ones that need to be washed." Nenriel nodded and slipped it around her neck. "Lirien will show you around."

Lirien smiled at Nenriel and the two headed into the back room where dozens of baskets of clean laundry stood stacked up. Lirien sighed.

"This is going to be a very long day, we had best get started." Nenriel nodded and grabbed the nearest basket. Lirien took the one under it and picked up a small square piece of wood with a number carved into the surface of it.

"The tag resting on top tells what room it needs to go to. All the rooms here have numbers. I'll show you where to take that basket and then we can meet back here for the second round when we're both finished." Nenriel nodded.

"Alright. I have number forty-eight. Which one is that?" Lirien frowned, looking at the tag.

"That one is in the same hall as the room I'll be in so you can follow me." The two left the store and made their way through the hallways. Nenriel groaned when they came to the foot of a great set of stairs.

"I understand your agitation," Lirien said with a laugh. "I have always despised these stairs."

"I have yet to go up them and already I loathe them," Nenriel replied. Shifting the weight of the basket, Lirien and Nenriel continued up the stairs.

"Nenriel my love!" Calion cried, coming down the stairs. "At last I have found you again." Nenriel sighed.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" she asked expectantly. Calion smiled and shook his head.

"No, I have today off, tomorrow it is back to the boarders for a good clean week however." Nenriel sighed in relief.

"A week, only?" she asked bleakly. Calion nodded.

"I know, a grievously long period of time, try not to mourn in my absence."

"I will be celebrating," she replied dryly. Calion shrugged and then grinned when he noticed Lirien standing next to Nenriel.

"Ah Lirien," he said with a kind smile, taking her hand and lightly pressing his lips to her knuckles. "How do you fair on such a day as this?" Lirien blushed.

"Well enough you highness," she replied timidly. "and you?" Calion smiled and shook his head.

"There is no need for formalities pretty one, you may call me Calion." Lirien's blush deepened and she nodded, casting her eyes to the ground. Nenriel frowned at the fondness in Calion's eyes. He was being genuinely nice to Lirien!

"Alright," Lirien replied softly. "Well…we…we have to get going," Lirien said, looking back up at him. "We have work to do." Calion nodded.

"Of course, do not let me keep you. Perhaps I will see you both later." Calion grinned and sent a lustful wink in Lirien's direction before continuing down the stair. Lirien could not help but smile to herself as she continued up the stairs.

"If only I was noble born," she said with a sigh. Nenriel raised an eyebrow.

"You truly like him, don't you?" Lirien blushed and nodded.

"Yes, I do. It is a fools hope to think he would be interested in one such as myself. I wish I could have the chance to get to know him better," Lirien replied with a wistful sigh. Nenriel rolled her eyes and smiled as they continued up the stairs.

"I really do think you should be careful when around him. While he acts like he cares, I doubt his intentions are all that noble." Lirien frowned.

"While Prince Calion is flirtatious I am sure he would never toy with anyone in the way you are suggesting," she replied firmly. Nenriel raised an eyebrow and shrugged, following Lirien as she led her through the assorted hallways.

"Here we are. This is the floor where the rooms are. Yours is at the end, just follow the numbers." Nenriel nodded and began walking down the hallway, glancing at the doors to find the number. Among the intricate carvings of leaves, trees and wildlife, a number could be found. Each was located near the top of the door in the center of a ring of leaves.

At last, Nenriel came to the door she was searching for. Setting down the basket, Nenriel pulled the key from around her neck and unlocked the door. Quietly, she entered the room, hoping no one was there. She looked around the expansive room, slightly impressed. While it was not lavishly decorated, it contained many suits of armor. Weapons hung on the walls and a large balcony was at the opposite end of the room. On the left, a door connected to what she assumed to be a bathroom.

Nenriel turned upon hearing footsteps and screamed when Laurendil came out of the bathroom stark naked. He had just been bathing and had not heard her enter. Laurendil shouted in surprise when she screamed and searched around the room for something to wear. Nenriel was in front of his dresser however. Nenriel dropped the basket and clamped her hands tightly over her eyes.

"Ai…Valar, you…you're naked!" she gasped out in a panicked voice. "I am so sorry, I didn't know." She reached down with one hand, keeping the other over her eyes and grabbed the first article of clothing to touch her hand. She threw it at Laurendil, hoping she had thrown it hard enough for him to catch. Laurendil grabbed it and hastily pulled on the breeches.

"You may uncover your eyes, I am dressed," he replied. "More or less," he added as an afterthought. Nenriel uncovered her eyes but kept them to the ground, her face crimson red.

"I am so sorry," she said. Laurendil flushed slightly.

"It is fine," he replied. Nenriel nodded, though she was still slightly uncertain.

"I…I will put the clothes away quickly and then go," she stammered. Laurendil smiled kindly and ushered her to the door.

"You do not need to worry," he said. "I will take care of that." Nenriel looked up at him with a frown, feeling her stomach flutter with excitement when he rested his hand on the small of her back as he ushered her to the door.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I have to take the basket back as well as any laundry you have." Laurendil smiled.

"I am certain; I will bring my own laundry down. Thank you for stopping by," he replied, opening the door for her.

"I really am sorry," she said as she left, keeping her eyes to the ground. "Please do not be angry." Laurendil smiled and put his fingers beneath her chin, tilting her head up so that her gaze met his.

"I am not upset," he said. "A bit embarrassed yes, but not angry." Nenriel gave a small smile.

"You are sure?" Laurendil nodded, running the back of his hand over her cheek.

"Yes, I know your intentions were in the right place, there was no way you could have predicted this would happen. Now go, I am sure there are many things you have yet to do. Nenriel smiled and nodded.

"Alright. I will see you later then." Laurendil nodded, smiling as she left down the hallway.

"What was _that _about?" he heard someone ask. Laurendil frowned when he saw Legolas coming down the hall towards him.

"What was what?" Laurendil asked.

"Nenriel, coming out of your room and you following hardly clothed," Legolas demanded. Laurendil could barely contain his mirth upon seeing the jealousy that burned in the prince's eyes, though he valiantly tried to hide.

"Nenriel was simply stopping by, you needn't worry," he replied.

"Stopping by?" Legolas asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow. Laurendil nodded.

"Yes, stopping by. Now if you will excuse me, I should like to get dressed," he said with a smile. "Good day my prince." Laurendil nodded his head in Legolas's direction and then closed the door behind him leaving a very jealous prince wondering what exactly had happened.

* * *

"And he was wearing nothing?!" Lirien asked incredulously. Nenriel grinned.

"Nothing," she confirmed. Lirien squealed in delight.

"Oh you lucky thing! How I envy you! If only such a thing had happened to me!"

"But only if it was in Calion's room I would assume," Nenriel replied with a smirk. Lirien glared.

"Do not tease," she said indignantly. "Besides, you fancy Laurendil so I can always hold that against you." Nenriel blushed.

"I do not!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"Oh? Then why do you seem so pleased to have caught him naked?" Lirien pressed. Nenriel blushed again.

"I suppose you have a point. Besides, I only like him a _little _if at all"

"Of course," Lirien said sardonically. Nenriel glared causing Lirien to laugh. "You know I am only teasing," she said playfully. Nenriel grumbled something in response. "Come, we will check back in with Malinloth and then we will be free to go." Lirien entered the talan and walked into the back room where she found Malinloth sewing a new dress. Lirien smiled knowingly.

"The orders are coming in I take it?" she asked. Malinloth made a face.

"Yes, the festival is in two months after all. Within weeks orders should start pouring in. We will be very busy until the festival is over." Malinloth set down the dress she was working on. "Have you two finished your tasks?" she asked. Nenriel and Lirien nodded.

"Yes, it took us all day to deliver the clothing and put it away but it is done," Nenriel replied. Malinloth nodded.

"Good. You are done for today then. I will see you tomorrow. Good day." Lirien and Nenriel nodded to Malinloth before leaving.

"Would you like to come to one of the gardens with me?" Lirien asked as they left. Nenriel sighed.

"My grandmother is having someone over tonight, I cannot. She is most likely expecting me," Nenriel replied, her tone making it clear she regretted not being able to go. Lirien smiled.

"That is alright, perhaps another time." Nenriel raised an eyebrow.

"Does anything _ever _dampen your spirits?" she asked. Lirien laughed.

"Few things do," she replied. "You had best get going or you will be late to get home." Nenriel nodded and smile.

"I will see you tomorrow then." Lirien nodded and waved, watching as Nenriel walked down the road. Thankfully, Nenriel managed to reach her grandmother's house on time. She entered the house to find the wonderful smell of her grandmother's cooking laced throughout the air.

"I am home," she called, closing the door behind her.

"Oh, Nenriel, good. You are on time," her grandmother said, coming out of the kitchen and wiping her hands on her apron. "You had best take a bath before our guest comes." Nenriel frowned.

"Where am I to bathe?" she asked.

"There is an area not too far from here that the elleths in this area use for bathing. You may use that if you wish." Nenriel frowned slightly and nodded, going into her room and grabbing a new dress she could change into as well as a clean set of undergarments.

"I will be back soon." Almare nodded.

"You have roughly an hour. I trust that should be more than enough time."

"Yes, I will return before then," she replied. Nenriel exited her grandmother's home and made her way down the path just off to the side. After roughly five minutes of walking, she came to a small clearing where a large, deep looking pool resided. This must have been what her grandmother was referring to. Glancing around to be sure no one was near by, Nenriel hesitantly began to undress. She left her dress near the edge of the pool along with her clean clothes and then jumped into the pool. It was deep enough that she could stand but the water reached to just below her shoulders. Nenriel smiled, feeling a bit more relaxed. She had been slightly on edge after her encounter with Laurendil. Though she did not quite mind seeing him naked, she was still quite embarrassed.

The snapping of a twig caught Nenriel's attention and her eyes scanned the forest around her. Perhaps she had imagined it. She was probably being paranoid about being caught bathing. Nenriel dunked her head under water and ran her fingers through her hair, scrubbing it vigorously. It had gotten rather dirty over the past few days and it had been a while since she had washed it properly. Nenriel surfaced again only to find herself gasping for breath at the sight before her. Just in front of her, standing on the very edge of the pool was none other than Legolas. A proud smirk graced his lips and he had his strong arms arrogantly crossed over his chest. While he was not dressed in the garb of a soldier from the boarder, he still carried with him a bow, a quiver and a sword.

"I must admit I was not expecting to find anyone here on my return from the northern fields, but this is quite a pleasant surprise," he said, looking highly amused.

"What are you doing here?!" she demanded angrily.

"I just told you, I was returning back from the training fields which is where I was for the better part of today. I am returning to the boarders for a week with Calion and Arvarno." Nenriel sent up a silent prayer upon hearing this. This did not change things however. Nenriel narrowed her eyes.

"You were spying on me!" she accused.

"Do not flatter yourself," Legolas replied with a wave of his hand. "I was on my way back. This path is the most direct one to the palace. Further more, it is rare that anyone ever swims in this pool. Swimming and bathing and such is usually done in the bathhouse which would be at the end of the path on the right," he said, pointing to the side. Nenriel felt the blood drain from her face. She had gone to the wrong pool.

Legolas laughed at the expression on her face.

"Yes, you are in the wrong place," he said, answering her unspoken question. "I admit that you are quite lovely without any clothing on however." Nenriel looked down and blushed. The water was clear enough that he could see right through it. She looked up at him with a glare.

"Kindly avert your eyes," she said testily. "I am not in the mood for you right now so you had best leave."

"Very well," he replied casually. "Though I feel I should give you fair warning that I am the first of a large group of warriors that will be returning this way. If I am not mistaken, I can hear them coming as we speak." Nenriel's jaw dropped. It was one thing for Legolas to have caught her bathing, but the rest of the guard! No, she was not willing to sacrifice that much of her dignity. Nenriel turned around, searching for where she had left her clothes. To her dismay, they were not far from Legolas. He followed her gaze and a crafty smirk settled upon his lips.

"How unfortunate it would be if the guards were to happen upon you here with no clothes with which you might cover yourself," he mused. Nenriel paled, her eyes narrowing.

"You wouldn't dare," she hissed. Legolas gave her a nod.

"I would." At the same time, the two lunged for the clothing resting at the edge of the pool. Nenriel snatched the first garment that her fingers met with, swearing when she found it was only the sheer chemise that she sometimes wore beneath her dresses. It would have to do for now. Nenriel slid it over her head and pushed it down in the water so that it covered her form. She looked up just in time to see Legolas casually leaving the clearing. Nenriel gasped.

"Get back here!" she shouted. Legolas looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"You will have to catch me if you want them," he replied with a playful smirk. Nenriel growled in anger and launched herself out of the water, taking off after him. Legolas laughed and began running ahead of her. Nenriel groaned inwardly when he picked up speed and began getting farther and farther away from her. She stopped, frowning and looking at her surroundings. It would not bode well for someone she did not know to catch her wearing nothing but a scant chemise and a wet one at that. It hardly covered her form as it was meant to be an undergarment rather than something for everyday wear.

Nenriel frowned, glancing at her surroundings. She smiled slyly upon seeing the number of trees around her. Slowly, she approached one, an idea beginning to formulate in her head.

* * *

Legolas grinned, glancing behind him at Nenriel's fast retreating figure. She could not keep up with him, he knew that much. Legolas paused and unstrapped his weapons so they would not hinder him while he had his fun. He could always return for them later. Legolas rested them at the base of a tree where the bushes were dense and then looked back, expecting to see a very angry elleth chasing after him. He frowned when no one came.

Legolas closed his eyes, listening to his surroundings. Off in the distance he could make out the sounds of two friends greeting each other. One was apologizing for something, he could tell that much by the elleth's tone. He could not hear the words however. He also heard some of the warriors returning, though they were quite a distance away. It would be at least another twenty minutes before they caught up with him.

His frown deepened, he was not sure what exactly had happened to Nenriel. He knew she had stopped chasing him; he could no longer sense her presence behind him. Legolas turned back and began walking in the direction from which he had just come. The idea of this game had been to wear her out a bit but eventually give in and return her clothes. He had not expected her to give up so easily. One as stubborn as Nenriel would probably pursue him to Mordor if it were necessary. Rolling his eyes, Legolas continued onward.

"Nenriel have you given up so easily?" he called, amusement clear in his voice. He frowned when a leaf fell from the trees above him, leisurely floating down and resting at his feet. He snapped his head up, scanning the trees above him with a keen eye. He could have sworn he saw movement, but could not be totally positive. With his senses in full drive he could now feel the presence of another close by. Where exactly he was not sure, but within close distance there was another person. He cast his gaze to the ground, smiling when he found water marks on the ground, faintly outlining the shape of a foot. They were obviously Nenriel's as her feet were wet from the pool. Anyone else would not have left any signs that they had tread over the dirt other than snapped twigs here and there and a bent blade of grass. The water was what had given her away. He followed the footprints with his gaze and realized what was happening a second too late.

Before he had a chance to move out of the way, Nenriel dropped down from the trees above him, landing on top of Legolas and knocking him to the ground. She sat proudly on his chest with her head held high.

"Did you truly think you would be able to outdo and elf of Lorien? You forget that we _live _in trees. This would be my area of expertise," she said, raising a challenging eyebrow. Legolas shrugged, appeared to not be the least bit fazed.

"To be quite honest, I do not think you have outdone me," he replied evenly, gazing back at her with a defiant stare. Nenriel crossed her arms over her chest.

"I lured you back here and am now on top of you, I think it is fare to say you have been outdone."

"I knew you where you were the whole time," he replied. Nenriel snorted.

"It took you a while to figure it out," she replied. "You did not know from the start which brings us back to the point that you have been outdone." Legolas sighed.

"If it would please you and give you cause to shut your mouth then I will admit that you have outdone me." Nenriel glared.

"Give me back my clothing, I have somewhere to be right now."

"Oh?" Legolas asked, raising an eyebrow. "My mistake, I thought you were enjoying your seat on my chest." Nenriel rolled her eyes.

"You are too hard," she replied. Legolas grinned.

"You are the first maiden I have met to say such a thing. All others had no complaints that I was "hard". From what I hear it is preferred that way." Nenriel sighed in annoyance.

"I meant your chest, not your…your…the place where I am sure you are greatly lacking." Legolas appeared unruffled by the insult.

"Actually it would surprise you. I consider myself to be of a good size in that particular area."

"And what have you been comparing it too? A breadstick?" Legolas nodded.

"A very large breadstick at that." Nenriel sighed.

"Utterly fascinating," she deadpanned. "Now seriously, I need to go or I will be late and my grandmother will string me by my-" Nenriel cut herself short, realizing what she was going to say was hardly appropriate.

"Yes," Legolas prompted with an amused smile. "By your what." Nenriel briefly glanced down at her chest.

"My thumbs," she finished quickly. Legolas laughed.

"Ah, I see." Nenriel tried to stand when she found that Legolas had tightly gripped her wrists and she could not move.

"I have to go!" she exclaimed. "Release me!" Legolas frowned, thinking it over.

"No, I do not think I shall just yet," he replied thoughtfully.

"Legolas please," she whimpered. Legolas grinned.

"Say it again! It is quite arousing," he said with a grin. Nenriel gasped with outrage and struggled against him.

"For the last time, I am going to be late!" she shrieked.

"Oh? And what is this pressing matter that you absolutely _must _attend to?" he asked haughtily. Nenriel sighed.

"My grandmother is having a close friend of hers over and I-" Nenriel screeched when Legolas suddenly pushed her off him and practically threw the clothes at her. He yanked her to her feet and then gave her a push forward. Nenriel stared at him with a mixture of confusion and bewilderment.

"Run you foolish elleth!" he exclaimed. Nenriel jumped at his harsh tone and sprinted back to her grandmother's house. To her dismay, she could already hear talking form within when she arrived. Her grandmother's friend had already come.

* * *

A/N: Auch, sorry to end it there but it's rather late and I have to finish packing for camp. I wanted to get at least one more chapter up before I left. This is my longest one yet (even if it beats the others by only three pages). I had a lot more planned for this chapter (eg. Almare's friend and the like) but that will come in the next chapter. Also, Legolas's sudden reaction to Nenriel saying her grandmother was having a friend over will be explained. A clone copy of the elf lord of your choice will go the one who can guess why he was so panicked when she told him.

Frolic off I shall, until next time! See you all in four weeks!

Tarilenea

**Reviewer Replies:**

**DrummerChick1988: **Thank you for the review, I'm glad you like it!

**Ringless**Well if you are an elf I suppose you can plot in a graceful manner…

**Stargal92: **I'm glad you like my portrayal of Legolas. Aside from being a warrior there has to be _some _other element to his personality.

**Lady ****Mirwen**woot, a review from you! I must admit they are among the ones I look forward to the most! Glad you haven't yet died! Mmm, Laurendil _is _very yummy isn't he? I must admit I had a large wave of jealousy towards Nenriel pass over me as I wrote this chapter. Not sure about the raise from work, I'll think on that and see if it fits in. For the record no, Laurendil is not gay nor is he psychotic. I do have plans for him however so your instincts are more or less right.

**RiRiana**Thanks for the review! Glad to hear you like this so far!

**Iariel**Ack! You stole Laurendil! As long as he is not damaged when returned I have no major issues with it I suppose…Anyway, thanks for the warning on the PPC thing. I've been working on it with Fara and the like and sorry about the grammar confusion. If you look at how it's written, it's _technically _correct. When I read over it I understand, but that's probably just me…Sorry! I'll try to patch that up!

**In the Depp End: **Lurve [snicker] that's such a great word, Celin Dion says it all the time. Thanks for the review!

**Pandamei**Yay, glad you think it's funny! I have an odd sense of humor…

**Jullez**Bwahaha, no school! My life is complete. Thanks for stopping by!

**JamaykanQueen89: **Arrg and avast and any other piratey greeting, sorry the update took awhile, glad you like it so far though!

**Siriuszsecretlover**Auch, trying to steal Legolas now EH MISSY?! That's what I thought. Well, glad to hear you like my fic and Calion and Arvarno say hello.

**Marpessa**I have no comment, your opinion is your own and I thank you for not beating me to death because you don't view my fic to be "up to par" or anything.

**Just Curious: **Troy was SUCH a good movie, good god, I fell in love with Hector/Eric Bana. (the large amount of canon rape in the movie can be overlooked.) Good luck on the exams!

**Calemir**[drool] Brad Pitt, lord that man is fine. Thanks for the review!


	7. Chatper 7: Arugments and Warnings

Wow, its been about forever since my last update, I swear I didn't mean to take this long to get this chapter up and I'm so sorry! I'll try to get the next chapter up faster. We're getting close to the good stuff now!

* * *

Chapter 7: Arguments and Warnings

Water dripped from Nenriel's hair as she stormed back to her grandmother's house. She tightly clutched her dress in her hand. This was all his fault. She would not be late if it weren't for him. Of course, she was partly at fault too, she could have just gone home rather than going after the dress, then she at least would have been on time. Her pride wouldn't have allowed it however. Really for her own sake she had no other choice but to try to get the dress back.

Nenriel sighed, hesitated when she finally arrived at the door. She could hear talking and laughter from within. Nenriel grasped the doorknob and stepped inside nervously. The talking and laughing quieted and Almare appeared in the hallway, blocking Nenriel's way.

"You are late," she said. Nenriel gritted her teeth.

"I know," she replied tightly.

"Where were you?" Almare asked. Nenriel kept her eyes to the ground as she walked down the hall to her room.

"I had a bit of a run-in with the prince while bathing," she replied, going into her room and closing the door behind her. Nenriel changed quickly, pulling off the wet chemise and getting out a dry dress from the closet. She didn't bother putting on another chemise, she didn't have the time. She hurriedly ran a brush through her hair and then tied it back with a ribbon. Almare stood in the hallway with her arms expectantly crossed in front of her chest when Nenriel exited her room.

A slight blush crept onto Nenriel's cheeks as she made her way down the hall and to the dining room. At the table sat a beautiful elleth with pale brown hair and vibrant blue eyes which held a twinkle of amusement. The dress she wore was of a pale blue with flowers lightly embroidered on the skirt.

"So," she said, her voice like music. "You are Nenriel." Nenriel blushed and nodded.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. My name is Aurél." Nenriel smiled, taking a seat at the table. Almare entered the dinning room and raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps you'd like to help me get the food," she asked expectantly. Nenriel nodded and stood, walking into the kitchen and helping her grandmother put food on each of the three plates.

"It was very inconsiderate of you to show up late," her grandmother remarked, keeping her voice low. Despite how quietly the words were spoken, there was no mistaking the undercurrent of steel in her tone.

"It wasn't my fault," Nenriel replied evenly, trying to remain calm.

"I highly doubt that," her grandmother replied, picking up two of the plates and walking back into the dinning room. Nenriel rolled her eyes.

"Of course," she muttered to herself. Almare set out a plate in front of Aurél and then took her seat next to her friend. Nenriel sat opposite her grandmother.

"So, Nenriel, your grandmother tells me you are visiting from Lothlorien," Aurél remarked between bites of food. Nenriel nodded.

"Yes, my mother sent me for an extended visit. She thought I would learn more here." Aurél nodded.

"I think it's wonderful that you get to spend more time with your grandmother. My grandmother lives near the northern boarder of Eryn Lasgallen. It is rare that I see her." Nenriel smiled awkwardly. An amused glint sparkled in Aurél's eye and a small smile crept onto her lips. Nenriel shifted uncomfortably, the silence in the room becoming almost unbearable. Perhaps she should tell Aurél a bit about her work at the palace, or some of the people she had met thus far…

"Nenriel why don't you tell Aurél about what you do at the palace," Almare prodded. Nenriel's eyes flashed with annoyance, but she quickly covered it up and smiled.

"I was just about to do so," she replied sweetly. "I just started work as a seemstress as the palace," she continued, turning to Aurél.

"So you make dresses and such?" Nenriel shrugged.

"That is part of it. There aren't that many orders for clothing right now. Most of what I do is wash clothing and mend any rips or tears. Malinloth tells me that a great festival is coming up soon so there will be many orders for dresses and tunics." Aurél nodded.

"Yes, Midsummer is a wonderful time, the festival is always an event that everyone looks forward to."

"What is it like?" Nenriel asked curiously.

"It is held outdoors in the courtyard near the dinning hall. There is always dancing and music as well as other assorted things. The ellons always have horse races and other tournaments. Some of the elleths have singing and dress making competitions. Things like that."

"It sounds like a lot of fun," Nenriel replied.

"Oh it is," Aurél assured her, her eyes lighting up. "I am sure you would love it. You will be there this year, correct Almare?" Aurél asked. Almare frowned, looking reluctant.

"I am not sure. I might make an appearance, but I do not intend to stay for the entire thing," Almare said after a moment of thought. Aurél sighed.

"But you must come! You did not even bother to show up last year! I had no one to talk to." Almare snorted.

"Somehow I doubt that," Almare replied dryly.

"I will be able to go, right?" Nenriel asked hopefully.

"We will see," Almare replied. "It depends on your behavior." Nenriel rolled her eyes, resting her elbow on the table and putting her chin in her hand.

"I meant to ask you, what was this run in with the prince that you say you had?" Aurél asked. Nenriel blushed.

"Oh, I went to take a bath before dinner and Prince Legolas caught me in the act-"

"He went into the bathhouse?" Aurél asked with a frown.

"No, I was in the wrong place, there was a pool in a rather secluded area and I assumed it was the place my grandmother referred to when giving me directions. Anyway, he took my dress so I had nothing to change into so I went after him to get it back." Aurél's eyes hardened and a small frown creased her delicate brow.

"I see," she replied. Nenriel observed her with a keen eye, wondering what Aurél was thinking. The disapproving look in her eyes made clear that she did not think highly of the prince's actions.

When dinner ended, Nenriel helped to clear the table. Nenriel ended up washing all of the dishes, pots and pans included. Almare seemed not to be willing to help. As she washed, she tried to listen in on what was being said in the other room. She caught her name a few times and from the weariness in Almare's voice, she could tell that whatever was being said about her was not being put in all too positive a light. She scowled, fixing her eyes upon the dishes in front of her and scrubbing them ferociously.

The sound of chairs scraping against the floor as the two elleths stood caught Nenriel's attention and she heard Almare saying goodbye to her friend.

"Goodbye Nenriel, it was lovely meeting you," Aurél called.

"It was wonderful to meet you as well. Have a good evening," Nenriel replied politely. Perhaps her reply would appease her grandmother to a marginal degree. It seemed that she little else right. But then again, knowing her grandmother, her farewell was probably flawed in some way as well. It would not surprise her in the least.

The front door closed and then all was silent. Almare appeared in the door to he kitchen, a rather angry look upon her face.

"Nothing, and I repeat nothing excuses lateness," she began. Nenriel groaned inwardly. She knew this was coming.

"It wasn't my fault," she maintained.

"I do not want to hear whose fault it was. My directions were explicit and you should have come home on time. It is very rude to arrive late when a guest is present. Your mother told me I had my work cut out for me when she sent you here, but never would I have imagined that I would have to teach you basic etiquette that even elflings are aware of." Nenriel wet her lips, her eyes fixed to the ground. Not even her mother had faith in her any more. Had that one night after the festival truly destroyed everyone's confidence in her?

"I am sorry," she said quietly, her tone slightly resentful.

"Sorry will not fix things," Almare replied curtly. Nenriel clenched her hands. This was not fair! She had tried to be home on time! "You were sent here to change yourself for the better but there is only so much I can do for you if you refuse to cooperate." Almare jumped when Nenriel slammed the wooden spatula she was holding on the counter.

"I told you already, it was not my fault!" she exclaimed. "I tried to be back on time, I put in an honest effort, but that stupid, worthless, good for nothing prince whom you insist is oh so grand and perfect-"

"That is quite enough Nenriel!" Almare interjected. "I do not care whose fault it was but I will not have you maligning royalty in this household." Nenriel screamed in frustration, throwing her hands in the air. Before Almare could object, she stormed passed, going to her room. Almare cringed when she heard the door slam shut forcefully.

Almare sighed, sitting down in a chair in the dinning room and resting her head in her hands. She had not handled that as tactfully as she had meant to. It had been her intention to have Nenriel help her to set up for the dinner, things would have gone smoothly that way and she would have had time to talk with Nenriel to tell her a bit about Aurél. Why was it that things never seemed to happen the way she wanted them to? Nenriel's mother had told her that she had signed on to quite the task, but never would she have imagined Nenriel to be so stubborn and emotional. While Nenriel was frustrating at times, Almare could not help but notice that her granddaughter's stubborn personality reminded her of someone. A small smile came to her lips when she realized that oddly enough, Nenriel reminded her of herself.

* * *

Silently staring out the window, Nenriel sat on the ledge in front of the window in her room with her knees drawn to her chest, tears welling up in her eyes. No matter what she did, there was always someone scolding her or looking down upon her. It had happened first with her mother. She had come home early in the morning, just before sunrise and had found her mother sitting at the kitchen table looking more weary and tired than she had ever seen her. She had promptly demanded to know where Nenriel had been all night and what she had been doing. Nenriel's sister had been awakened by the commotion and had staggered into the kitchen, offering the small bit of knowledge that she had; she had seen Nenriel leave with Rumil towards the end of the night.

With that new piece of knowledge, it did not take Nenriel's mother long to piece together what had happened. It had sealed her fate then and there. She was irresponsible for giving herself to such an ellon (her mother's opinions of Rumil were not of the highest degree) and was in obvious need of guidance. Within a month, Nenriel had been sent to Mirkwood. Her mother had not even allowed Nenriel to share her side of the story, explaining that she had known Rumil for some time and that she trusted him.

Life in Mirkwood had not improved much either, and she had been there for hardly more than four days. She was constantly at war with those good for nothing princes and no matter how she acted, it was never enough to satisfy her grandmother. Nenriel sighed, remembering how she used to play with her grandmother when she was younger. Her image of Almare had changed since then. Almare was no longer the loving elleth who was willing to play dolls with her, she had changed into someone who was strict to the point of driving those around her insane.

Nenriel closed her eyes, trying to push a way the feeling that came with the knowledge that slowly, her control over her own life was slipping away. There were few choices that she made on her own now. Everything had been laid out for her so concisely, as though she was hardly more than a child.

Resolving that sleep would be the best remedy for the moment, Nenriel stood and changed into a nightgown. Settling herself comfortably in the bed, Nenriel stared up at the ceiling, allowing her mind to wander as she searched for sleep. When this plan failed, she began to count, seeing how high she could go. She had hardly breeched one hundred when at last, she drifted into a calm reverie.

* * *

Nenriel awakened with the sun that morning, much to her disappointment. She hated waking up early. There was no point in trying to fall back asleep, once she was awake such a thing was impossible. Nenriel grudgingly got dressed and brushed out her hair before going into the kitchen. She made herself a quick breakfast consisting of fruit, bread with jam and juice. Just as she finished eating, Almare entered the kitchen.

She looked rather taken aback that her granddaughter had risen before she did and in that time had managed to make herself a meal and finish it.

"I'm going to work early," Nenriel informed her, clearing her plate and cup from the table. Almare shrugged as she walked into the kitchen, deciding it would be better to allow Nenriel to have her space after their altercation the night before.

"Very well, if that is what you want."

"I'll try to be on time tonight," she said as se left, her tone slightly mocking. Almare sighed.

"That would be preferable." Nenriel did not reply but instead slipped on her shoes and briskly walked to the palace. When she arrived, there were a few other servants bustling about with their morning chores. She did not bother to go to Malinloth's shop, she knew it wouldn't be open yet. Instead, she decided to explore the vast halls around her, admiring the tapestries and statues that lined the walls.

She smiled when she saw Aurél approaching her. Nenriel was taken aback however by the gown which Aurél wore. It was made of a beautiful green material that gleamed in the light and was embroidered with golden threads. Aurél's hair had been pinned back with clips that sparkled in the light, having been adorned with jewels. Atop her head rested a thin golden circlet. Four guards followed behind her as well.

"Good morning Nenriel," she said with a smile as she passed. Nenriel returned the smile.

"Good morning Aurél. How are you?" Before Aurél could reply, a guard spoke.

"Have you no respect?" he exclaimed. Nenriel recoiled, taken a step back.

"What?"

"You dare to address the queen by her name alone?" Nenriel's eyes widened. The queen?! Her grandmother had not told her she was having the _queen _over for dinner! Since when was her grandmother friends with the queen?! Where was she when this revelation came about?! Her grandmother could have had the decency to tell her the guest was royalty! She wouldn't have gone after the wretched dress for the sake of being on time if she had known!

"I…I'm sorry, I didn't know," she stammered.

"You didn't know?" the guard asked with a mocking laugh. "How could you not know?"

"That is enough Lauremir," Aurél said, silencing the guard with a wave of her hand. "Nenriel is new to Eryn Lasgallen, she did not know." Aurél smiled at Nenriel comfortingly. "I am sorry to leave you so soon Nenriel and I would love to talk with you more but I have a meeting to attend. Perhaps I will see you on a later date." Nenriel nodded, bowing her head and curtseying.

"Until then your highness," she replied. Aurél gave a nod of her head and then continued down the hallway. Feeling rather foolish, Nenriel hurried away and continued down the hallway, hoping not to run into any other members of the royal family that day.

* * *

That day, Nenriel found herself with more problems than she could have imagined. Twice she had gone to the wrong room when delivering clean clothing. Another time she had bumped into an obnoxious noble and had dropped the basket she was carrying to the ground, spilling it's contents everywhere. The elleth had taken a great interest in pointing out how clumsy she was and firmly scolded her for being so careless. Nenriel hurriedly gathered the clothing, hoping that no one would know she had dropped them.

Upon arriving at the room she was to deliver the clothing to, she had to spend extra time refolding all the clothing. Malinloth had scolded her for taking so long when she got back and had assigned her with extra sewing to do on top of her normal duties. Lirien did her best to be of comfort to Nenriel, but Nenriel somehow did not feel much better, even after hearing "I am sure that things will be better tomorrow" for the ninth time. It seemed that Lirien wasn't capable of seeing the bad in anything. Nothing dampened her spirits and nothing tarnished her innocent view of what was around her.

Feeling frustrated by her friend's happiness, Nenriel hurried to complete her usual tasks and then brought her sewing outside, hoping to find some peace among the trees near one of the small courtyards.

* * *

Calion smiled to himself as he walked through the gardens with Lossanna, his latest feminine conquest. Having met her a few days before, Calion amused himself by flirting endlessly with her and frequently indulging himself in kissing her. Currently, his arm was casually wrapped around her waist and the two were silently enjoying the beauty around them. Spying a near by bench, Calion lead her there and sat down with her. Wasting no time, he pulled her closer to him and firmly pressed his lips against hers. A feeling of content filled him when she eagerly responded and returned the kiss. Today was a good day he decided, a very good day.

After much time had passed, Lossanna pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder, content to simply observe the wildlife with him. Calion sighed, staring up at the clouds which leisurely danced across the sky. Returning his gaze to the garden around him, he spied Lirien cutting through the gardens with a basket in her arms, hurrying to get to wherever it was she was going today. The soft breeze played with her long black hair and her emerald eyes held the same joyful sparkle they always did. A small smile formed on his lips. Lirien always seemed to be going somewhere and she always had something to do. In some ways, she reminded him of a butterfly.

A small smile formed on Lirien's lips when she met Calion's gaze. Despite her smile, there was no mistaking the remorse in her eyes as she walked by. Suddenly, Calion felt guilty for having his arm so snugly around Lossanna's waist. He briefly looked down at Lossanna who was gazing up at the sky. As he watched her, taking in her quite ordinary features, blond hair, blue eyes and a slim figure. He sighed, feeling himself losing interest in her.

Looking up again, Calion managed to catch a glimpse of Lirien as she left the garden and gracefully stepped back inside the palace. An amused smile crept upon his lips as he thought of Lirien and how shy she was at times. He noticed how cheerful and at ease she was with her friends and companions, but as soon as almost any male approached her, she was reduced to a stuttering mess. She had always amused him in that respect.

"What are you thinking of Calion," Lossanna asked with a smirk, thinking that his smile was brought about by thoughts of herself rather than another maiden. Calion's smile faltered when the sound of her voice interrupted his thoughts and for a moment, a flash of irritation coursed through him. He quickly pushed it aside and looked down at her with a smile.

"Nothing important," he replied innocently. Lossanna grinned and leaned up to kiss him. Calion returned the kiss, though with less fervor and enthusiasm as before. Somehow, kissing Lossanna was not as pleasurable as it had once been.

* * *

Spreading the skirt of her dress out beneath her, Nenriel leaned comfortably against the smooth bark of the tree behind her. She pulled out the first garment that needed repairing and quickly found the rip in the sleeve of the shirt. Threading the needle, Nenriel easily sewed up the rip. As she sewed, her nerves were put to rest. The troubles and trials she had faced today faded to the back of her mind and for once, she felt at peace with herself.

The sounds of the forest filled her ears and slowly, a small smile crept to her lips. Nenriel could understand why so many elves found Mirkwood a pleasurable place to stay in. She still maintained the mindset that it did not hold a candle to Lorien, but it was none the less a lovely forest that would put any elf's heart at rest.

"Sewing again I see?" a warm voice greeted. Nenriel smiled and looked up to find Laurendil casually standing just to her left, his muscular arms crossed in front of his chest. The sunlight gleamed off his golden hair and his deep blue eyes sparkled with amusement.

"But of course," she replied. "I could imagine nothing else in all of Arda I would rather be doing with my time." Laurendil laughed and sat down next to her, bending his leg and casually resting his arm on his knee.

"Is that so?" he asked with a teasing smile. "Surely there is something else that a lovely elleth such as you would rather be doing," he continued, tracing his finger down the bridge of her nose. Nenriel grinned.

"Sewing is what I _live for,_" she replied dramatically. Laurendil laughed.

"Malinloth has trained you well," he remarked. Nenriel snorted.

"I wouldn't go as far as saying that," she said wirily.

"Why do you say that?" he asked. Nenriel sighed.

"It is not important, today simply has not been the best of days."

"How so?" he asked. Nenriel then began to recount the details of her day thus far. Bringing up her numerous transgressions and mistakes ended up dampening the cheerful mood she had been trying to build up again. Laurendil smiled sympathetically, resting a hand on her shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Do not let things like that keep you down. Everyone has days such as this. You simply need to continue onward. Tomorrow will be a new day."

"So Lirien tells me," she said dryly. Laurendil laughed.

"Lirien is not the best person to go to for advice. While I admit, she is a wonderful elleth who would brighten even the darkest of spirits, her views of the world are a touch naive. She refuses to see the bad in this world," Laurendil remarked. Nenriel smiled.

"I noticed. Her attitude is quite refreshing however. I can't say I've met anyone quite like her." Laurendil laughed lightly.

"Chances are you won't meet anyone else like her. She's probably the only elleth who would be able to find something good to say about Calion's cooking." Nenriel laughed.

"I take it he is a bad chef then." Laurendil groaned.

"You have no idea," he replied. "I patrol the boarder with him sometimes. When we make up a schedule for who cooks when, he is always the last one to be assigned the job. Eating anything he concocts would be akin to chewing on leather." Nenriel grinned.

"Poor Calion. I imagine he feels rather bad about his lack of cooking skills."

"Contrary to what you might think, he's quite insistence that he is a decent chef. Anyone who has traveled with him knows better than to believe such a lie," Laurendil replied. Nenriel laughed again.

"I'll be sure never to let him cook for me then," she assured him.

"And it will be the best made decision of your life," Laurendil replied with a firm nod of the head. Nenriel grinned and resumed sewing, finishing off the last few stitches in the tunic she was working on. Laurendil sighed and stood.

"Well, I won't keep you from your work. Doubtless you have much more to do. I hope to talk to you again later," he said earnestly. Nenriel smiled.

"As do I, I enjoy your company," she admitted. Laurendil smiled attractively.

"And I yours. Until I see you next," he said, giving her a wave. Nenriel nodded her head, watching him leave. She smiled longingly as he left. He was quite attractive, she had to admit. Though he was out of her league; a star much too bright for the likes of Nenriel of Lorien. Chances are she would never end up with an ellon like him.

Nenriel finished her sewing and stood with a sigh, putting her knapsack on her shoulder and heading back to the palace. She needed to return the clothing she had mended before heading home. Nenriel paused a moment to search her bag, making sure she had her sewing kit in her bag. She couldn't remember if she had put it in the bag or not, her thoughts had been elsewhere at the time. Nenriel found it and then closed the bag again.

She looked up and stopped herself just in time, she had nearly run into the person in front of her. Nenriel looked up to see who it was and felt her stomach lurch.

"Nenriel my love, it has been a while," Legolas said with a smile, leaning casually against the wall, a hand tucked in his pocket.

"Not long enough," she replied. Legolas straightened and placed a hand over his heart.

"I am hurt by your words," he said. Nenriel sighed, cutting him off before he could continue on with his dramatics.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday," he replied. Nenriel arched an eyebrow.

"Apologize? Dare I ask why you are bothering?"

"Why not?" he replied indignantly. "I thought about what I did and I realize it was wrong of me. I wanted to say I'm sorry." Nenriel gave an amused smile.

"Ah, so your mother scolded you then, quite vehemently so if you are apologizing," she said, her smile widening. Legolas glared.

"Do you accept my apology or not?" he demanded. Nenriel arched an eyebrow, feeling slightly pleased with herself for being able to irritate him in such a way. Usually it was the other way around.

"I don't know," she replied saucily. "You have been rather mean to me. You will have to give me time to see if I can find it in my heart to forgive you." Legolas groaned.

"Please Nenriel, I truly am sorry."

"Why is my forgiveness so important to you?" she asked with a frown, crossing her arms expectantly. Legolas mumbled something. "I beg your pardon, I didn't hear you," she said, trying to keep a smile from her lips.

"Naneth told me I would not eat until I had earned your forgiveness," he said, mumbling a bit louder this time. Nenriel laughed outright this time and had to lean against the wall to prevent herself from falling over. Legolas scowled, a deep blush staining his cheeks. When Nenriel managed to compose herself, she spoke again.

"Very well Legolas, for your sake, I will forgive you," she replied. Legolas nodded.

"Thank you," he replied. Nenriel gave a small smile, her shoulders quivering with laughed.

"Until I see you next," she replied, barely preventing herself from laughing again. She stepped around Legolas and continued back to the palace. Before she could get to the door, the sound of Legolas's voice caught her attention.

"You should be careful around Laurendil," he called. Nenriel froze in her tracks. Had he been watching her? "He is a flirt, he will only play with your emotions and then toss you aside once he grows bored." Nenriel turned around and arched an eyebrow.

"You realize how that sounds coming from you of all people, right?" she asked expectantly. Legolas sighed and walked towards her.

"I know that I am a flirt, but Laurendil and I flirt differently," he replied. "While I flirt and frequently enjoying female company, I do so with the feelings of the person I am with in mind." Nenriel snorted.

"You cannot seriously be trying to tell me that though you have probably bedded every elleth in Mirkwood, you have done so with the intent of pleasing them just as much as yourself." Legolas rolled his eyes.

"I am no innocent, I admit that much, but that does not mean I have slept with every elleth in Mirkwood," he said wearily, his tone suggesting that he had heard such things before and was rather annoyed by them. "Not even close," he added. "How I enjoy the company of the elleth I am with depends upon that elleth. It is a rare occasion that I will end up sleeping with her," Legolas said. "I know what rumors go around," he continued, holding up a hand to silence Nenriel when she opened her mouth, "and I can assure you that they lie. I would not toy with another person in that way. I am no where near that cruel."

"You surprise me," Nenriel said after a moment of thought, observing him with a keen eye. "To be perfectly honest, I would not have given you credit for such a thing." Legolas smiled sheepishly.

"I know, but anyone who knows me well enough knows better. I flirt a lot yes, but that means nothing in regards to my affairs at night. I only go as far as the elleth comfortable with." Nenriel nodded.

"I understand. What was the point you were trying to make again?" Legolas smiled.

"Be wary of Laurendil," he replied.

"Ah, yes, that," she said. "I still don't believe you." Legolas sighed.

"I figured you wouldn't, but I thought I should warn you. He will flirt with you until he is positive you have feelings for him. As soon as he discovers such, he will most likely cast you aside. I have rarely seen him do contrary, but then again you might be different."

"Legolas please, Laurendil would not do that, he is far too considerate," she said frankly. Nenriel smiled inwardly, amused by her current conversation with Legolas. It was obvious that he was jealous of how much time she was spending with Laurendil, that much was clear. The fact that he went as far as speaking ill against the ellon confirmed it.

"I know you won't believe me, but keep in mind what I said." Nenriel laughed lightly.

"Alright, I will," she assured him. Legolas sighed and looked away, a slightly frustrated frown creasing his brow.

"I have to go," Nenriel said. "We can continue this discussion another time." Legolas nodded.

"Very well, until then." Nenriel waved and then left, heading to Malinloth's shop to return the clothing. As soon as that was done, she could finally go home. After a day like today, rest was something she definitely needed.

* * *

A/N: Alright well I hope all of you were satisfied with that, I stayed up till 3 am so I could write this and get this bitch updated. In other news, just about everyone guessed who Aurél was so semi-original-elf-lord-of-your-choice-clones all around. Enjoy!

**Reviewer Responses: **

**TheBrideOfLegolas**Oo sheizah, did I seriously say she slept with her eyes closed in chapter one? #)$&)#($ arg, ok thanks for telling me. Ima fix it asap. I knew they didn't sleep with them closed, I even know the exact spot in TTT where Tolkien says it too. ARG. Thanks for telling me.

**PartySmants**Good guess, and yay for Haldir! Good choice my friend, good choice!

**Frodofreak88: **The best? [blush] not even close! But thank you anyway!

**Rave25: **Thank you! I'm sorry the update took so long!

**The Luckiest: **Don't worry, I have every intention of finishing this story.

**The One Reviewer: **Dear God Tracy, I don't think we're heard from you in agessss, have we preciousss [esmak] urg sorry, Gollum moment. Anyway, I think pouting is a very Calion thing to do, I find him to be very cute at times. Maid in Manhattan? Hm, hadn't really considered that, but I suppose it makes a bit of sense. I think Calion and Lirien would be a cute couple, we'll see where that goes. Laurendil, oh le sigh, I agree, he is hot. Oh, to answer your question, Laurendil is head of a patrol group that goes through the Mirkwood forests. Because he's got a substantially important status in the army, he gets a room. Sorry about the conversation confusion! It's actually grammatically correct, but I didn't mean to cause confusion. I've been on the look out for stuff like that. Don't torture Calion too badly. And thank you for the quotes, they all made me feel better. And dude! Spiffy English symbols! So uberness! Cheerio then, onward Patsy!

**Melly**Well I figured that Legolas wouldn't be completely serious when he's at home and kinda in his element.

**Hobbit Kiwi: **Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad that you like it so far. I myself am quite partial to Calion, I think he's so cute! I haven't put Arvarno in the story for a while actually, so I'll have some more stuff with him coming up I think.

**Nilimade**Sorry it took a while for the update, thanks for the review!

**Gemini Enchantress: **Thank you so much! I'm sorry that the update took a while.

**Shadow of the Ages: **Haha, yes, he can be at times. Gotta love it…

**Yavarie**Good guess lol.

**Nessa: **Arg I HATE text talk, I can't stand it. To be honest, I don't know much about elven decorating styles either, so I was taking a guess as to what would be in a palace. Oh wells. Thanks for the review though! I appreciated the criticism.

**Claire**Close, but not quite, twas the queen! Woot! Thanks for the review!

**Amirel**Laurendil is my lover, I love him, Calion too. …sad how I have such a keen fixation with all my characters ne? Sorry for the slow update!

**RiRiana**Sorry I took so long to update! I didn't mean to take two months!

**Mz****KuRiOuZ**Thanks for the review!

**Nica**Urg, it turned into far more than four weeks! Sorry!

**Jenn**Good guess, twas her. Yay for Glorfindel, good choice. Sorry the update took a while.

**Pikabo**Thanks for the review!

**Fuji**** the Hobbit: **Killer monkey squirrels! Dude! Ack! Run away! Anyway, Johnny Depp, dear God there are no words to describe how much I adore that man. He's a great actor and lord is he hot. Why do you ask?

**MoonBunny77: **Hehe, Legolas is a tease, gotta love it.

**Kerla**ARG! )#$)#(! I knew they didn't sleep with them shut too! That was a slip up on my part, thanks for pointing it out.

**Khaosqueen**Sorry the update took a while, I'm glad you like this fic so far!

**Ouchie**Haha, I have words like that too…cept none of them are real words, they're all stuff I made up. I have a bad habit of making up words to suit my needs…

**LegolasnDcolorblueinterestsme**Dude, one hell of a pen name. anyway, thanks for the review! I appreciated it!

**Just Curious: **Omg, Sean Bean is in a new movie! The one with Nicolas Cage! So seeing it just for him. Hol reading sucks, I'm still not done with it lol. Thanks for the review!

**Dragonfly: **Close, twas Thanduil's wife! A clone for you anyway.


	8. Chapter 8: Laundry

Oh…Oh my God… I don't believe it…I….I'm actually updating…**_on time?!?! _**Whoa, weird! Who would have thought I'd actually do it? Well, none the less, thank you all for the feedback, I'm glad you all like this story so much! I don't know what I'd do without you guys! Elf hugs to all and on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8: Laundry

Legolas frowned, pacing back and forth in his chambers. It had been a week since he had last spoken to Nenriel. Of late he had been quite busy. His father had insisted that all of his sons attend many of the numerous meetings that were being held that week. Legolas didn't mind all that much however, most of them had to do with managing the kingdom and other such things. He found it all rather interesting and actually paid attention for a change, he would need that kind of knowledge if he was to set up his own kingdom elsewhere for the elves.

He sighed, his thoughts had strayed. Steering them back to his original concern, he continued to ponder about his situation with Nenriel. It was quite clear that she did not believe anything he had told her. She was far too stubborn as it was. Now the problem was finding a way to keep her and Laurendil apart. Perhaps kissing her might do the trick. It would even save him from two months worth of boot cleaning for Calion and Arvarno if he managed to do it within the next week! His brothers would be quite furious to have lost such a bet, but it would mean that Legolas would have clean boots for quite some time. Yes, this was a good plan indeed.

He frowned again. She might end up feeling hurt if he was not careful. It wasn't his intention for her to end up as such and he doubted his mother would be all too pleased if she found out. Already she was cross with him for stealing Nenriel's clothes. In his defense however, it was a temptation he could hardly pass up and he was certain his mother would have done the same if she had come across his father in a similar situation.

Legolas grew frustrated with his indecisiveness. Since when did he care so much about Nenriel's feelings? He thought for a moment, and then came to the conclusion that he didn't care. It was not as though he _liked _her or anything. She was not quite his type. Usually he went for the quieter, graceful elleths. Nenriel was of course the opposite. She was shorter and a touch stockier than most elves. She was curvier than the others and was no where near as graceful. She certainly was not as beautiful either. Yet all the same, Nenriel seemed rather appealing to him. She was different than what he was used to and she was more of a challenge. He liked that.

Legolas left his room, a small smile tugging at his lips. Perhaps he did care after all, even if it was only a little bit. He continued down the hallway in search of Laurendil. Perhaps he could convince Laurendil to stay away from Nenriel. It would make it easier to win the bet that way, and Nenriel might not be as angry with him afterward. His smile widened when he saw Laurendil leaving his room.

"Ah, Laurendil, just the ellon I was looking for," he said as he approached. Laurendil turned, a small frown creasing his brow, and bowed curiously.

"Good morning, Prince Legolas," he said.

"Good morning," Legolas replied. "I have been meaning to talk to you." Laurendil raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What about?"

"I wanted to speak to you about Nenriel and the way in which you have been acting around her."

"In what way would that be?" Laurendil asked with a frown, a slightly amused glint in his eye.

"You have been flirting with her and I wish it to stop," Legolas said firmly. Inwardly he cringed. He knew he was coming across as pompous and arrogant, and further more he was clearly giving off the impression that he liked and cared for Nenriel (which was of course preposterous as he certainly did not).

"Forgive me your highness," Laurendil began, "but I was not flirting. I have simply been getting to know Nenriel. Would you not agree that she is a lovely elleth?" Legolas narrowed his eyes slightly, unsure if Laurendil was mocking him.

"Yes, she is very nice, however I am concerned in regards to your intentions."

"My intentions?" Laurendil said almost indignantly. "My intentions are simply to get to know her better and forgive me if I come across as rude but they are also none of your concern." A slight frown creased the prince's brow. That had not gone quite as he had planned. Legolas straightened his posture, raising his chin slightly.

"Forgive me Laurendil. I meant no offence," he replied. Laurendil smiled and clapped him on the back.

"None taken." There was an awkward pause before Legolas spoke again.

"I will take my leave then." Laurendil nodded, placing his hand over his heart and bowing his head.

"Good day then," he said. Legolas nodded and strode proudly down the hallway, feeling thoroughly humbled and very embarrassed.

* * *

"Lirien, would you pass me that basket," Nenriel asked, pointing toward the top most basket on her pile of laundry for the day. Lirien could not help but smirk as she stood on her tip toes to reach the basket. Nenriel was too short to get it.

"And stop smirking!" Nenriel added with indignation. Lirien laughed, handing her friend the basket.

"I meant no offense," she replied, getting a basket from her own pile. Nenriel eyed her skeptically before exiting the back room of Malinloth's workshop and stepping into the grand halls of the Mirkwood palace.

"So where is your first stop?" Lirien asked as they walked to the grand set of stairs that would lead them to where the nobles were housed. Nenriel sighed.

"Some lavish room in the royal wing," she replied dismissively. "Malinloth said it to be a gift when it was plain as day that no other servant wanted to go near that room." Lirien frowned.

"What room number?" she asked. Nenriel checked the wooden tab in the basket.

"Sixteen," she replied. Lirien did her best to suppress a grimace.

"I do not envy you then." Nenriel frowned.

"Is that a bad room?" she asked. Lirien sighed.

"Let it be said that it's occupant is not the most genial of elleths," Lirien replied. "I won't spoil the fun and tell you who it is, with luck you wont find out." Nenriel sighed. Leave it to her to pick out the stack of baskets belonging to the most detestable of nobles. Over the past few days, Nenriel had noticed that it was almost an unspoken rule that each person had a designated pile of laundry that they delivered. Until you were assigned a different morning task, you delivered your pile and yours only. This also kept things simple as each elleth that worked for Malinloth had a designated path to walk through the palace. It made things more efficient if everyone knew where they were going before hand. This way there was no confusion.

"I will meet up with you later," Nenriel said, branching off down one of the hallways. Lirien waved and continued on her way. Nenriel sighed to herself, looking briefly down at the basket in her arms. This had been a very good week for her. She thought for a moment and realized it was because she had not managed to bump into any of the princes. For a full week they had given her peace! A rather pleased grin crept upon her lips as she continued down the hall.

"A pretty smile, dare I ask what has brought it to your lips?" Nenriel turned and found Arvarno approaching her. He grinned and joined her side. The smile immediately left her lips and her eyes narrowed.

"The very same thing that just took it away," she replied dryly. Arvarno grinned.

"Ah, fantasizing about my handsome self I see?" Nenriel snorted.

"Do not flatter yourself," she scoffed. "I was smiling because I realized I had not seen you or your foolish brothers in a week."

"That would make you cry, would it not?" Arvarno asked innocently.

"On the contrary, it would make me giddy with delight. You've gone and spoiled the feeling." Arvarno smiled warmly and draped his arm across her shoulders.

"Playing hard to get I see," he said with a wink. Nenriel rolled her eyes.

"If that's what you want to call it."

"You should stop denying you want me," Arvarno said arrogantly. "I can see it in your eyes." Nenriel almost laughed out loud.

"Oh, how well you know me Arvarno," she said dramatically. "You see straight to the core of my young maidenly heart." Arvarno grinned, feeling rather pleased with himself. Nenriel stopped in front of the room she was supposed to go to.

"Now if you will excuse me," she said, "I have work to do. Not all of us are allowed the luxury of lounging about all day," Nenriel said, raising a challenging eyebrow. Arvarno snorted.

"You are quite naive if that is all you think my brothers and I do. Our father is the one of the strictest task masters alive and could easily give your grandmother a run for her money."

"Not likely," Nenriel muttered dryly, recalling how her grandmother had made her scrub _all _the floors of their home on her day off. Arvarno sighed.

"You may think what you will, I won't keep you any longer. I have a meeting to attend as it is." Arvarno gave a flamboyant bow before turning on his heels and leaving. Nenriel rolled her eyes and pushed open the door to room sixteen.

Her jaw dropped at how lavishly decorated the room was. Silk sheets covered the bed as well as a beautifully woven comforter that was a magnificent cerulean color. Dark blue drapes dangled down from the posts of the bed and the white translucent curtains on the far side of the room had been pulled away from two grand glass doors, revealing a large balcony just outside of them. The walls, which were a painted a soft, powder blue, were decorated with assorted tapestries and hangings. A full length mirror rested near one of the back corners of the room next to a large bureau.

Pulling herself together again, Nenriel straightened and entered the room. She stopped in front of the bureau and opened the door, astonished at the plethora of dresses that were messily crammed inside. Who had last organized this? Nenriel sighed with annoyance and pulled out the heaping pile of clothing within. She stood and frowned, debating how she should go about organizing everything. Deciding it would be best to sort each dress based upon is purpose, she began to hang them up. All of the normal, every day dresses were put on the left, and the lavish, extravagant ones on the right. Those that were in between went in the middle of course. Once she had them sorted by use, Nenriel organized each section of dresses by color as well. She smiled proudly when she was finished, feeling satisfied with her work.

Then she moved on to the bed. Nenriel stripped off the cerulean comforter and pulled off the white silk sheets, leaving it in a pile on the floor. She made the bed again with the set of clean sheets she had brought with her and put the comforter back on the bed. Lastly, she loaded all the dirty laundry, the sheets included, into the basket and then left the room, closing the door behind her. Nenriel continued down the hallway, making her way back to Malinloth's work room.

* * *

Legolas smiled to himself when he rounded the corner and found Nenriel exiting Emmalin's room. He had far better luck than he expected. He had thought that the horrendous loss of dignity which he had suffered from earlier (in front of Laurendil no less), followed by a rather boring meeting with his father's council would ruin his mood for the day. He was wrong it seemed. Having found Nenriel, he could begin work on his plan to win the bet he made with his brothers. He smiled to himself, tucking his hands into his pocket as he made his way to his room (it being just two doors down from Emmalin's).

It was truly a win-win situation. He would end up with clean boots and a kiss, and Nenriel would end up happy as well as he happened to be a most excellent kisser. The only ones who would not be benefiting from it would be his brothers, something which he was quite certain he did not mind in the least. Legolas smiled to himself and opened the door to his room. He would get his bow and quiver and then head to the archery fields, passing by Malinloth's workshop of course. His smile widened, he was certain this would put a new spin on his day all together.

* * *

Nenriel nearly groaned aloud as she counted the number of baskets she had yet to deliver. She still had nine more to go and they all needed to be sent to rooms which were located at the top of those wretched stairs. Grabbing the basket from the top of the pile, Nenriel quickly exited the room. At the rate she was going, she would miss lunch. Already she had taken extra time to rearrange the clothing in the lavishly decorated room. That had put her behind. Most maidens had already finished their first three baskets, she was still on her second.

Feeling quite annoyed with how her day was going, Nenriel hurried up the stairs and turned down the same hallway she had just come from, it seemed that all of her baskets were to be delivered to this particular hallway. Nenriel looked down at the card in the basket; room fourteen it read. Nenriel shifted the basket, holding it against her hip with one hand and reaching out to open the door with the other. She jumped back in surprise when the door was yanked open from within. Nenriel nearly dropped the basket when she saw Legolas standing in the doorway, his quiver strapped across his muscular chest and his bow held firmly in his right hand.

"What a pleasant surprise!" Legolas said with a smile. "I would never have expected you to come here, and of your free will at that!"

"It is not of my free will if my job requires it of me," she remarked. Legolas smirked.

"Well, forgive me for interrupting," he said, opening the door wider. "Come right in." Nenriel groaned inwardly as the full reality of what this meant hit her. Until Malinloth assigned her with a new morning task, she would be delivering Legolas his laundry every other day. Legolas smiled to himself as Nenriel yanked open the drawers of his dresser and forcefully shoved clean clothing into them. She was obviously irritated that she was the one delivering his laundry.

"Weren't you leaving?" she commented, looking up at him with a glare. Legolas gave a cheeky smile and sat on the edge of his bed.

"No," he replied casually, examining his bow to emphasize the lie he had just told. Nenriel rolled her eyes and finished putting away the clean clothing and stalked towards where he sat.

"Eager to go to bed I see?" Legolas commented suggestively as she approached.

"Move," Nenriel replied, swatting him away. The corners of Legolas's mouth curved into a smile as he stood, moving to stand behind her. Feeling her irritation grow by the minute, Nenriel quickly stripped the bed of it's sheets and put the clean ones on it. She snatched the empty basket from the floor and then gathered all of Legolas's dirty laundry, throwing it into the basket.

"Your clothing smells horrible," she remarked, setting the basket down and bending over to pick up the sheets. Legolas grinned sheepishly.

"It was a hot week and training at the practice fields was rather brutal," he replied. Nenriel suppressed a gag and quickly put the sheets on top of the clothing, hoping it would suppress the smell. She bent down and picked up the basket, resting it on her hip. She stared up at Legolas defiantly.

"Good day to you, your highness," she said haughtily. Legolas smirked and took a step forward. Nenriel felt tendrils of excitement curl in her stomach when she noticed how close he was to her, their bodies just inches apart.

"So now you are addressing me properly?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I am shocked."

"It was meant to mock you," she informed him frankly. Legolas smiled and shook his head.

"Your efforts to irritate me have never ceased to provide amusement," he replied. Nenriel glared.

"Well thank you for spoiling my fun," she said with annoyance. Legolas smiled,

"You are quite adorable when angered," he commented, lightly grazing his fingertips across her cheek. Nenriel closed her eyes briefly, feeling a tremor course through her body at his touch. Inwardly, she made a feeble attempt at berating herself, but she could not deny that she enjoyed the feeling of his fingertips tracing across her cheek and then down the side of her neck. She swallowed and looked up at him, feeling mesmerized by his deep blue eyes. Nenriel struggled to regain her composure and at last managed to speak again.

"I have work to do and I need to go," she said, tearing her gaze from his and breaking the tension. "It has been a pleasure as always," she said haughtily, looking back up at him defiantly. Nenriel started when Legolas leaned forward, firmly pressing his lips against hers. He placed a hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer and parting his lips, his tongue gently tracing across her lips. To Nenriel's own horror and shock, she responded and began to return the kiss, reveling in the feeling of pleasure that took hold. No sooner had she begun to kiss him back when he pulled away with a smile, running his hand through her hair.

"The pleasure is mine," he said softly, his blue eyes smoldering with desire. Nenriel could only stand in shock and bewilderment as Legolas picked up his bow and left the room, closing the door behind him as he went. He shouldered his bow and continued down the hallway, feeling quite pleased with himself. That had gone very well, and Nenriel had even returned the kiss. Legolas smiled to himself and licked his lips, the taste of Nenriel's lips still lingering there.

To his own surprise, Legolas realized that he enjoyed kissing her and even wished to do so again. With a grin, Legolas realized that no kiss he shared with Nenriel would _truly _settle the bet until his brothers were witnesses. It would make for an enjoyable week. He frowned, this would mean he would need to say goodbye to Gwirith, the maiden whose company he had been enjoying the prior week. He doubted she would appreciate the fact that he had kissed Nenriel and planned to do so again, even if it was for the sake of a bet. After thinking for a moment, he decided he never liked Gwirith anyway, and furthermore, he was sure she did not wish to continue to see him. He would end things between them before the day was done as a precaution. It would make life easier. Putting his hands into his pockets, Legolas smiled and decided that this would be a week he could _definitely _look forward to.

* * *

A/N: Meh, this chapter was a bit short but I needed it in there for the sake of the plot. The more interesting stuff is coming up. Feedback appreciated!!

**Reviewer Responses: **

**Oracle10: **Actually, its after the movie. Mirkwood was renamed Eryn Lasgallen after the War of the Ring ended.

**Turanga: **Thanks for the review!

**Just Curious:** ::sobs:: school in two days. I don't think I'll live. Sean Bean ::drool:: that is top grade man-flesh right there.

**DrummerChick1988: **Thanks so much for the review!

**ShanleLover1: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like this story!

**Exile of Numenor: **Haha, seven chapters in one morning isn't that bad. I'm glad you like the story.

**Anonymous: **Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it!

**FrodoFreak88: **The best? ::blushes:: hardly, but thank you for the review none the less!

**Shadow of the Ages: **Hehe, you're never too old to yet scolded by your mommy, that goes for Legolas as well.

**Kay50: **Well I figured that Legolas isn't 100% warrior, there has to be some other kind of emotion to him as well.

**Nirobie: **Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like this so far!

**LegolasnDcolorblueinterestme: **I did that once, right before I went to see ROTK (for the second time) I sat and watched FORTEE and TTTEE. It was rather insane. To answer your question, I don't really know how many chapters it will be. It wont be nearly as long as Faith, that's for sure, but some where around 30-ish would be my guess.

**Emily2931: **We'll have to wait and see how things go with Laurendil now wont we. I'm still a bit unsure on how to go about handling him.

**RiRiana: **Yay, I updated on time! I know, it must come as a shocker. We'll have to wait and see how things turn out with Laurendil, I'm still not sure myself.

**The Luckiest: **True, it was a bit more serious, I tried to make this chapter a bit more light hearted to compensate.

**Raye25: **Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like this fic so far!

**Just A Reader: **Every day? Eesh, sorry if I kept you waiting with the last chapter then! Grr, I hate how most authors give Legolas such an angsty past. I'm quite sorry but just because Tolkien doesn't mention his family doesn't mean his father abuses him and his mother is dead.

**MoonBunny77: **hehe, yay for the queen, I had so much fun writing that last chapter. This one as well actually…Thanks for the review!

**GreenEyedElfGoddess: **All in one go? I'm impressed. Usually I don't take like, two thousand years to update like I did with my last one. I just had a lot going on this summer which didn't leave me with a lot of time for this fic. I try to update at least once every two weeks. Thanks for the review!

**HobbitKiwi: **I'd go for a Haldir semi-original…but that's just me and my preference…We'll have to wait and see how things go for Calion and Lirien bwahaha.

**Star4: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like this story!

**Dragonfly: **To be honest, I'm still debating about Laurendil. I think I know what I'm going to do with him, but I can't say for sure…

**Jullez: **Thanks for the review!

**Fuji**** the Hobbit: **Dude, I used to play piano, I sucked so badly at it thought so I switched to flute. Anyway, can't say for sure how things will work out with Laurendil. We'll have to wait and see.

**Zurgiea: **Don't worry, I have every intention of finishing this fic, even if it takes me about 18 years to do so. And yes, you know me well, I can't tell you for sure about Laurendil, you'll have to wait and see bwahaha.


	9. Chapter 9: Predicaments

These updates are taking forever due to the hard-osity of school. School is slowly but surely eating my soul. But whatever, I shall overcome! Thank you all so much for the support by the way! It means a lot to me! And now, I depart, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9: Predicaments

Nenriel stood practically frozen in front of Legolas's bed, her eyes never leaving the door out of which he had just exited. Bewilderment and confusion swarmed about her as she struggled to pull herself together. He had kissed her! He had actually kissed her! And what a gloriously wonderful kiss it was! Her lips still tingled from the feeling of it and she could almost still feel where his hand had rested on the back of her neck.

She frowned; he had kissed her. How dare he do such a thing! He had no right to, especially without her consent. And furthermore, why had he done it? Was he simply using her for his own pleasure and gratification? No, he would have tried to do more than kiss her if that was so. Or was he just biding his time and fooling her? Perhaps he liked her…

Nenriel discarded that thought immediately. Legolas certainly did not like her, at least not in the way she was thinking. For starters, she was no where near as pretty as the elleths he was usually with, that was an obvious fact. One simply had to look at the elleths he had courted in the past to know that the prince had a particular fondness for petite elleths with slim figures and graceful movements. Nenriel could hardly claim to be such. Her shorter and curvier figure, making her look almost bulky and awkward, combined with her clumsy tendencies made is quite clear that she was no match for a powerful warrior like Legolas. A glance at his muscular frame and tall stature was enough for her to know that he was indeed too bright a star for Nenriel of Lothlorien.

She frowned again. She was no match for him, that she knew, but if that was so, then it brought her back to her original question. Why had he kissed her? There was no real reason for it, at least, no logical one that she could come up with. Only the Valar knew what went on in that foolish prince's head.

Nenriel straightened her posture and adjusted her grip on the basket in her hands. Whatever his reason was, Nenriel certainly would not let it interfere with any of her daily tasks. She would finish them quickly and move on with her day. That foolish prince had no sway over actions and she would prove it.

* * *

Almare sighed, staring absently down into the porcelain tea cup that she tightly clutched in her hands.

"Something troubles you," Aurél said with a frown, setting her own tea cup aside and observing her friend keenly. "What is it?"

"It is Nenriel," Almare replied.

"What about her?" Aurél asked. Almare frowned reflectively, trying to find the right words.

"I am not so much worried for her as I am for myself." Aurél frowned.

"What is it that you are saying? You believe Nenriel poses as a threat to you?" Almare quickly shook her head, a small smile coming to her lips.

"No, not at all," she said, almost laughing at the idea. "I did not phrase it well. Let me try again. I am worried that I am not doing a good enough job in helping her. Nenriel's mother asked that I provide her with solid guidance and aid her in developing as a mature and responsible elleth-"

"And you are questioning whether or not you are doing such," Aurél finished for her. Almare nodded with a sigh.

"Yes, Nenriel's mother was so different. She was much more docile. Nenriel gets her wild and awkward tendencies from her father," Almare added. Aurél frowned reflectively.

"Perhaps Nenriel just needs more responsibility," she said after a moment.

"No, already she is quite busy with her work at the palace," Almare replied.

"I do not mean that kind of responsibility," Aurél replied. "Anyone can hold a job as a seamstress. Tell me, is Nenriel well versed?"

"To my knowledge," Almare replied with a frown. "Her mother had her learn the common tongue aside from her usual lessons."

"She speaks two languages then?" Aurél asked.

"Three," Almare corrected. "Her mother raised all her children to speak Sindarin as well as Nandorin. Learning Common was something she threw in for extra measure."

"Is she fluent?"

"I would not call it fluent," Almare replied thoughtfully. "She could easily hold her own in a conversation, but her grammar is lacking." Aurél nodded, taking all of this in.

"It seems to me that perhaps Nenriel needs a different kind of responsibility then the one she has," she said after a moment of reflection.

"What do you have in mind?" Almare asked.

"Nothing as of yet," she replied. "Just vague thoughts and planning." A small smile tugged at Aurél's lips as the looked over the terrace and onto the gardens below, the vague beginnings of a plan formulating in the back of her mind.

* * *

Calion reclined in the grass, his hands comfortably resting behind his head. He was thankful for the numerous trees that shaded the pool at which he and his brothers rested. The sun was quite hot during the beginning weeks of summer and his two brothers had decided to go for a swim. Calion, feeling more pensive than usual, decided to sit out. Calion started slightly when numerous drops of cold water spattered against his face.

"Kindly refrain from splashing me Legolas," he said with annoyance.

"You are much to dry," Legolas replied airily. "Come in the water before I drench you."

"On the contrary, I rather like the condition I am in right now," Calion replied defiantly.

"Is poor little brother afraid of the water?" Arvarno teased.

"No," Calion replied simply. "I am just not in the mood for swimming."

"You've been awfully reflective lately," Legolas remarked with a frown. "Are you sure there is nothing wrong?" Calion nodded and rolled on his side, resting his head on his hand and absently playing with the grass with the other.

"I am fine, you need not worry," he said with a smile. Arvarno regarded his brother with narrowed eyes, trying to assess what it was that had put his brother in such a temperament. It was rare that he found Calion in such a mood. Usually, he was quite cheery and was often eagerly talking about his latest female conquest. He was only this reflective when he- Arvarno smiled slyly and turned towards Legolas.

"So, Legolas," Arvarno began. "Have you considered who it is that you are going to ask to the Midsummer Festival?" Legolas frowned as he pushed himself out of the pool, drying himself off with his outer tunic.

"I can't say that I have found anyone just yet," he replied, pulling on his breeches. "You speak as though you have someone in mind."

"Indeed I do," Arvarno replied with a coy smile. Legolas leaned back against a tree that rested near the edge of the pool, letting the sun finish drying off the rest of his body.

"Well? Who is she?"

"That dark haired maid," Arvarno said with a frown. "What is her name? Lirien I think it is." Arvarno smirked when he noticed Calion's sharp stare. "Yes, that is her name. She would make a fine escort. While she may seem innocent, I'm sure she would provide you with a night of entertainment," Arvarno continued with a glint in his eye. He could hardly help but smirk when he noticed a pained look of anxiety cross Calion's features.

Yes, it was a maiden, Lirien to be specific, that had made his brother so reflective. Calion only became this way when he had found a maiden that particularly interesting him. Arvarno was glad, Lirien was a kind maiden, definitely worthy of his younger brother. Arvarno retuned his attention to Legolas who frowned as he thought over the proposition his brother had made.

"She is quite lovely, that I will admit. But there is something about her that I do not like. She is too…" Legolas paused, trying to find the correct word. "Too reserved," he finished.

"You do not like her?" Arvarno asked. He briefly flicked his eyes towards Calion and could have sworn he saw relief pass over his brother's face, though he was not quite sure.

"While I am sure she is quite nice, I do not think she would be a good match for me," Legolas replied. Arvarno shrugged.

"It was an idea," he replied. "Calion, are you well?" he asked, turning his attention to his youngest brother.

"I am fine," Calion replied with a frown. "I do not see why the two of you are so concerned with my well being today. There is nothing wrong." Arvarno smiled knowingly.

"Who are you inviting?" Legolas asked. Arvarno frowned.

"I do not know yet actually," he replied. "I have a few elleths whom I am considering, but nothing definite as of yet." Arvarno pushed himself out of the river and began to dry off as well.

"Well, regardless of who you invite, be sure that the two of you have my boots polished and cleaned well before the day of the Festival." Arvarno paused in drying himself off and Calion rolled onto his stomach to look at his brother.

"Surely you are not saying what I think you are saying," Calion began slowly.

"Oh but I am," Legolas replied with a smug grin.

"You lie," Arvarno replied with a laugh.

"Nay, I do not," Legolas assured him with a nod.

"Well, whether or not you are telling the truth is not relevant as Arvarno and I did not witness it," Calion said with a haughty smile. Legolas shrugged.

"It is of no matter then, we can go right now if you like. If you are subtle enough and do not get in the way, I could win this bet a second time over." Legolas stood, grabbing his under-tunic and pulling it over his head. He slipped on his boots and strode out of the glade where he and his brothers were relaxing. Calion glanced at Arvarno before scrambling to his feet and running after Legolas. Arvarno hastily put on his clothes, ignoring the fact that his breeches were on backwards and only half way laced up, and quickly ran after his two brothers.

* * *

Nenriel firmly set the laundry basket down on the floor of the first room she was to deliver clothes too. She sighed with some annoyance when she pulled open the drawers and found that everything inside had been messily moved around. It meant more work for her as she was responsible for keeping it orderly. Whoever dwelled in this room clearly had no courtesy for those who managed her things.

After shoving the clean laundry into the drawers, a task which was nearly impossible as the elleth in this room had a plethora of dresses, she took the dirty clothing from the basket in the corner of the room. Nenriel remade the bed and then left the room. She frowned reflectively as she made her way back to Malinloth's work room. She had one basket left, the basket for Legolas's room. Over the past few days she had tried to mix up the order in which she went to his room so that he would not be able to catch her while she was there.

Since the day he had kissed her in his room, Nenriel had tried to avoid him as much as possible. Three out of the eight times she had been to his room since then, she managed to avoid him. But on the days that he caught her, Legolas almost always kissed her before leaving. She was unsure why he did this, she had admitted to herself that she liked kissing him, but the idea unnerved her, scared her even. The only possible explanation she had for why he had taken a sudden interest in kissing her was because he was using her and toying with her. Nenriel feared if he continued, eventually her emotions would get the better of him and she would begin to develop feelings for him. She certainly did not intend to spend her time from here on after pining away for that which she could not have. No, that would be more than she could bear.

However, with each passing day she could feel herself giving in more and more and with each day, she could feel herself growing to like the prince. The only solution she could come up with was to try and avoid him as best she could. With luck, he would lose interest and leave her to combat her feelings of want and desire on her own.

Grabbing the basket from the back of the workroom, Nenriel quickly went to his room, eager to get the task over and done with before he returned. She sighed with relief when she finished her task and opened the door. Nenriel turned around to close the door and lock it, setting the basket on the ground and getting out the key. When she turned back around to face the hallway, Legolas stood merely inches away, leaning over her with a hand rested on the doorframe.

* * *

"Do you really think he will do it?" Calion hissed, peeking around the corner as his brother and Nenriel exchanged brief words.

"I think so. He would not have made us follow otherwise. If does it, I will be quite angry. I do not intent to clean his boots for the next month," Arvarno replied.

"Well you are the one who made the bet," Calion retorted.

"Do not think you are getting off so easily, you signed on as well. You may spend a month cleaning his boots after I finish with my month."

"Assuming he gets his kiss," Calion remarked dryly. Arvarno frowned as he watched his brother interact with Nenriel. He could not hear the words that were spoken between them, but from what he could see, Nenriel looked rather unnerved by his brother's presence, fearful even!

Arvarno narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to discern what was going on between the two. There was an obvious attraction between his brother and Nenriel, whether the two of them would admit it or not. The problem was simply that Nenriel seemed quite reluctant. It would take more investigation on his part to find out what truly was going on between them. Nenriel's posture and demeanor suggested that while Legolas may have already kissed her, it was not something she completely agreed to.

Arvarno smiled to himself. If he could get Nenriel to admit that she did not want to be kissed then Legolas would lose the bet. Part of it was how willing Nenriel was. If Nenriel did not give her full consent, the bet was his, and his boots would be clean for the next month.

"Arvarno," Calion hissed. Arvarno returned his attention to Legolas and was surprised to find his kissing Nenriel. It even appeared that Nenriel was returning the kiss! His eyes narrowed and he moved away from the corner.

"He actually did it," Calion said with a frown.

"I know," Arvarno replied. "We must speak with Nenriel and make sure she gave him her consent first. I have no intention of cleaning Legolas's boots for a month."

"Neither do I," Calion replied dryly. The two brothers quickly ran off down the opposite hallway, leaving Legolas and Nenriel to themselves.

* * *

Nenriel pulled away from Legolas, casting her eyes to the ground. This had to end. She knew she was falling for him. If it kept up any longer, it would lead to an emotional torment, the likes of which she would not be willing to deal with.

"This must stop," she said firmly, looking up at him with resolve. Legolas lifted an eyebrow, a boyish smile easing across his lips.

"What must?" he asked. "This?" Legolas grinned and leaned in, firmly kissing her again. Nenriel turned her head to the side.

"Yes," she said. "That."

"Why?" he asked. "I was under the impression that you enjoyed it." Nenriel's frown deepened as she searched for the right words.

"Whether or not I enjoy it is not the matter at hand. This is a matter of your intentions," she said, looking up at him with resolve.

"My intentions?" Legolas asked. Nenriel glared, she could have sworn she heard laughter in his voice. Was he mocking her?

"This is no matter to be laughed at!" she said. "I will not be toyed and trifled with and I certainly will not be the one to provide you with weekly entertainment." Legolas laughed.

"Is that what you think I am doing?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes," she said firmly. "And I want to make it clear that if you are looking for someone to satisfy your needs, you had best look elsewhere."

"Nenriel I am not toying with you," he said, tucking a curl of her golden hair behind one ear.

"Then what pray tell are you doing?"

"Is it so hard to believe that I enjoy your company?" he asked, answering her with a question of his own.

"Enjoying my company does not entail kissing me," she said dryly.

"No?" he asked. "Then what does it entail?"

"It entails…it doesn't…it… it isn't… just … something else!" she exclaimed with frustration. Legolas laughed.

"Nenriel you amuse me," he replied. "I will not kiss you any more if you can truly tell me you get no enjoyment out of it," he said a lazy smile. Nenriel growled in annoyance and picked up the laundry basket.

"You are impossible!" she exclaimed, pushing past him and staring off down the hallway. Legolas briskly followed and caught her arm. He turned her towards him and kissed her for the third time that day. Nenriel felt herself practically melt in his grip, the kiss making her knees weak.

"I will take your lack of rejection as a sign that you enjoy my ministrations then," he said softly when he pulled away. Nenriel glared and opened her mouth to retort but found she had nothing to say. Her scowl deepened as her mind raced to come up with something to say back. Nenriel screeched with frustration and briskly walked down the hallway, eager to get away. Legolas laughed as he watched her go, finding himself increasingly amused and fascinated by her. It had been a long while since he had found a maiden as intriguing as she.

He had not lied to her when he said he enjoyed her company. Something about Nenriel's presence filled him with a sense of happiness and amusement. He was sure that he would have ended up kissing her sooner or later regardless of the bet placed between him and his brothers. A smirk tugged at his lips at this thought and he continued down the hallway in search of Calion and Arvarno.

* * *

Nenriel briskly walked down the hallway, the basket of laundry tightly clutched in her hands. That had not quite gone as she had planned. She had hoped that Legolas would agree with her logic and cease the foolish interaction that had been going on between the two of them. She should have been able to guess that he would not agree with such a decision, he was _male _after all.

Nenriel cast her eyes down, looking at the clothing in the basket as she walked. She needed to pull herself together. Her mind was spinning all over the place as she tried to decide what to do about her predicament with Legolas. Talking had clearly not worked and trying to avoid him had utterly failed. There was always the option of simply moving away whenever he tried to kiss her, but she knew she did not have _that_ much self restraint. One look into those cerulean eyes and she was done for. Furthermore, there was the fact that she rather enjoyed his kisses, though she would never admit this to him.

Nenriel looked up and yelped, jumping to the side and narrowly avoiding a collision with another elleth.

"I am sorry!" she exclaimed. "I did not see you!"

"You should pay more attention to where you are going," the elleth said scornfully, regarding Nenriel with a haughty glare.

"I am sorry," she repeated with slight agitation. The elleth huffed and turned her nose up.

"Servants like you should be more careful," she replied. Nenriel arched an eyebrow that the arrogance of the elleth. While she was clearly a noble, she could hardly be more than a century or two old.

"You may be nobility but that hardly entitles you to speak to me with such disrespect," Nenriel remarked.

"Who are you to dictate my actions?"

"I am not dictating them; I am simply making a statement. Your title means nothing when it comes to the treatment of others. I apologized politely and the least you could do would be to acknowledge it or even apologize yourself," Nenriel replied pointedly.

"I will not apologize for your clumsy actions!" the elleth exclaimed.

"Clearly not as it would far too much for you to handle!" Nenriel shot back hotly, her temper getting the better of her. Nenriel cringed inwardly and inhaled deeply to check her temper.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way!" the elleth exclaimed. "Do you have any idea who I am?!"

"No," Nenriel replied. "And I have no desire to know either," she added.

"Obviously you need to be put in your place! I will tell you who I am! I am-"

"My daughter," a deep voice finished. Nenriel turned and felt her blood run cold. This was a joke, it had to be. Her luck could not possibly be this bad by her own doing. It was obviously a cruel and sick joke the Valar were playing on her. Behind her stood Thranduil, his arms crossed over his chest as he regarded the two with a raised eyebrow. Aurél was just to his left, a slightly amused glint in her eyes and a small smile tugging at her lips. Nenriel set the basket on the ground and curtseyed.

"My lord and lady, I am sorry," she stammered. She straightened and inhaled deeply to calm her nerves.

"Dare I ask what the two of you are squabbling about?" Thranduil asked expectantly. "I could hear your screeches from my office all the way down the hall."

"This servant," spat the elleth, "was horridly rude and disrespectful to me Ada." Nenriel could not help but roll her eyes. Her problems with Legolas were enough to deal with in one day but now _this_? Her grandmother would have a fit if she found that Nenriel had gotten into trouble with the king and queen. She dreaded to think what her grandmother's punishment would be, let alone Thranduil's.

"I see," Thranduil said. Nenriel frowned, was that…_amusement _she saw glinting in his eye? No, she must have been mistaken. "And what would be your side to the story?" he asked, turning to Nenriel. Nenriel inhaled deeply.

"I was walking back to Malinloth's work room and I was not paying very much attention to where I was going, my mind was elsewhere at the time. I nearly ran into…"

"Emmalin," Thranduil said, supplying her with a name.

"Yes, I nearly ran into Lady Emmalin but I managed to move aside in time. I apologized but apparently that did not suffice," she finished with a frown, barely mastering the urge to throw a glare in Emmalin's direction.

"What do you suppose a fitting punishment would be, Emmalin?" Thranduil asked expectantly, turning to his daughter. "The crime is unclear to me. I thought perhaps you might be of assistance." Emmalin opened her mouth to reply but found she had nothing to say.

"I do not know," she admitted softly. Emmalin glared at Nenriel who merely arched a mocking eyebrow in response.

"I think I have something in mind," Aurél said reflectively, stepping forward with a rather crafty smile. A small frown creased Nenriel's brow.

"Oh?" Thranduil asked. "And what might that be?"

"Emmalin has been needing assistance with her studies. She is also in need of someone to look after her during the day and make sure completes her daily tasks. From what Almare tells me, Nenriel is in need of a kind of responsibility that will teach her maturity and discipline. I think between the two, a solution might be found." Emmalin's jaw dropped and Nenriel felt the color drain from her face.

"Nana, surely you do not mean to imply that _this _elleth is to look after me during the day!" Emmalin exclaimed. "I am a grown elf! I do not need someone to mind me as though I am a child!"

"If that is so, then explain to me why you have shirked all your chores and duties these past few months and why you have begun to fall behind in your studies?" Thranduil asked. Emmalin pouted.

"With all do respect your highness," Nenriel began, addressing Aurél. "I really do think you are making a mistake. I am not the person you want teaching your daughter much less looking after her. Furthermore, I already have a job and it would inconvenience Malinloth were I to leave it." Aurél frowned, thinking this over.

"If you wish to keep your job with Malinloth, I believe she would be able to find you tasks that you would be able to do while aiding my daughter. Sewing and repairing clothing for instance, while Emmalin is at her lesson, you could do that," Aurél replied, looking quite pleased. Nenriel's mind raced as she tried to come up with another excuse as to why she should not be burdened with the task of minding insolent Emmalin.

"But… she probably knows more than I in terms of her studies, I would not be able to help her," Nenriel added. Aurél raised an eyebrow.

"Nenriel, you are close to a thousand years old. From what your grandmother tells me, you are sufficiently well versed in your lessons that you would be of great help to my daughter who has been in this world for hardly more than half a century. Do you not agree?" Aurél asked, turning to Thranduil. He opened his mouth to object, not thinking that it was the best of ideas, but the stern look in his wife's eyes made him reconsider.

"Yes," he began. "It is a… good idea. I think it will work out well."

"Well, that settles it then. Nenriel, if it would not be too much to ask, I would like you to take Emmalin back to her room and see to it that she finishes with her lesson work before dinner," Aurél requested. Nenriel frowned and looked down at the basket on the floor.

"You need not worry, I will bring that to Malinloth," Aurél added. Nenriel opened her mouth to object, but found she had nothing to say. There really was no way out of the mess she had gotten herself into. Nenriel sighed and nodded, curtseying to the king and queen as they said their farewells before walking down the hallway. She stopped, noticing Emmalin was not following.

"Well?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow. Emmalin glared and followed Nenriel. When the two came to the end of the hallway, Emmalin turned left while Nenriel went right. Nenriel sighed and grabbed her arm, pulling her in the other direction.

"Your room is this way," she said with exasperation.

"I know where my room is! And how would _you_ know anyway?"

"I deliver laundry to it."

"So you've been changing the order I had my clothing in?"

"There was no order."

"Yes there was! I had everythi-"

"That's enough. I do not have the patients to bicker with you right now."

Aurél smiled with amusement as the voices of Emmalin and Nenriel faded away. This would turn out rather well. Nenriel was stubborn enough to keep a hold on her daughter and Emmalin in turn would inadvertently teach Nenriel some responsibility. Almare would be sufficiently pleased.

"Are you sure that was wise?" Thranduil asked. "I did not question it as you seemed quite confident, but now that I reflect on it, I do not think it was the best idea." Aurél shook her head.

"They will be good for each other," Aurél said with a nod. She sighed and picked up the laundry basket, wrinkling her nose at the smell that emanated from it. Thranduil frowned and followed his wife down the hall.

"You are sure?"

"Yes, we spoil Emmalin, you know that Thranduil." Thranduil sighed.

"Yes," he agreed. "It is a hard habit to break."

"I agree, and that is why I think Nenriel will be good for her. Nenriel will not spoil Emmalin as we do."

"And you are sure this will work out?" Thranduil asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Give it time," Aurél replied with a smile. "You will see."

* * *

A/N: Bwahaha, and so, the plot thickens. For those of you who are kinda like "wtf?" right now, the reason Aurél asked Nenriel to help out with Emmalin was because Aurél told Almare she would do something to help and also, because Nenriel is so stubborn, Aurél figured she would be able to handle Emmalin without ripping her hair out. So yeah…

**Reviewer Responses (oh how I love you all):**

**Shilly: **Yay! Yet another person who likes how I have written Legolas thus far. I was a bit unsure of it at first because it was totally opposite from the warrior side of him that you usually see in the books. Thanks for the review!

**Norie**** Ape1: **Thanks for the review! Sorry if the update took a while…

**RenegadeKitsune: **I rather like Leggy as a more active kinda guy actually. I'm glad you like how I'm writing him.

**Oracle10: **Hmm, you bring up an interesting point. I guess he and his brothers will have to keep the bet a secret then.

**Blueforest: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like this fic!

**RiRiana: **Auch, this update took a little while, sorry! Thanks for the review though.

**Nirobie: **I don't think Nenriel intends to let her grandmother find out. Her grandmother already restricts her so much, it would only add to her problems!

**HobbitKiwi: **Ok, basically, Calion and Arvarno bet Legolas that he wouldn't be able to get a kiss from Nenriel (she had to be willing of course) before the week was done. Make sense? Lemmi know if not and I'll try again in better English lol.

**Ariellelena: **Thus far, I think almost all of my reviewers rather like the other side of Legolas. When the ROTKEE comes out, I'm watching the other two EE's before watching that one hehe. LOTR marathon!

**Jullez: **::drool:: elf kisses are to die for.

**Raye25: **Hmm, we'll have to wait and see if she finds out. Legolas is probably going to do all in his power to stop her from finding out of course.

**Moonbunny77: **Meh, well, most men tend to view things in a slightly…off manner, if you will.

**Fallenangel3490: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it.

**Green****EyedElfGoddess: **No, don't worry, you didn't figure out the rest of the story, good guesses, but not at all what I have planned lol. Thanks for the review!

**Crazy Luver: **Oh what a tangled web of romance and drama this is turning out to be… Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it.

**Emily2931: **No worries, I don't plan on stopping this until I'm done writing it.

**Evenstar****-archer: **Hmm, my feelings towards Laurendil go both ways, so I can kinda see why you don't like him. He's rather hard to figure out. Thanks for the review, I'll be sure to check out your fic asap!

**Dragonfly: **haha wanker, that's the best word ever. And yes, Legolas is a bit of a wanker, but you gotta love him. Nenriel will keep him on his toes however.

**Fuji**** the Hobbit: **Well I'm glad my last update brightened your day! Trumpet is a cool instrument, one of my friends plays it. Thanks for the review!

**Shanelover1: **Thanks for the review! And I agree…Legolas :::drool:: indeed

**Gemini Enchantress: **Don't worry about not reviewing, as long as you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review however!

**Zurgiea: **Glad to have given you stuff to read when you got back! School is a mother so I know how you feel. It takes up so much of my time!

**The Luckiest: **Thanks a lot for the review! I'm glad you like my writing thus far.

**The Faerie Enchantress: **Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**FrodoFreak88: **Thanks for the review, don't worry about the other thing, you weren't a jerk at all.


	10. Chapter 10: Clash of Wills

Wooo! So I AM alive and back, yes it took forever, but you all need to be patient. Junior year is one soul-sucking year, let me tell you. But as promised, I will finish this story, updates just might take a while. So I wont keep you any longer, I'll let you all go on and read now. Have fun!

* * *

Chapter 10: Clash of Wills 

"Brush my hair," Emmalin commanded. An amused smirk tugged at Nenriel's lips as she observed the princess from her seat near Emmalin's balcony.

"I will not," she replied airily. "I am not your servant, I am simply here to see to it that you accomplish that which needs to be done. Furthermore you have yet to finish your lessons."

"I have completed them," she replied defiantly.

"You have yet to touch the poetry."

"I already read it."

"What was its central metaphor?" Nenriel questioned, arching a challenging eyebrow. Emmalin paused, trying to think. Nenriel rolled her eyes and answered for her.

"The trees are a metaphor for the cycle of life, be the life in question that of a mortal, dwarf or elf."

"Well now that you've finished that assignment for me, you may brush my hair so that I may go to dinner," Emmalin said haughtily.

"Once again, I will do no such thing. You may brush your own hair and prepare yourself for dinner." A slightly panicked look entered Emmalin's eyes.

"But, I cannot go as I am now!" she sputtered. "I need you to attend to my needs!" Nenriel snorted.

"Your _needs_?" she asked mockingly. "I should hardly think that the style in which your hair is done counts as a _need._" Emmalin glared viciously.

"Fine," she replied haughtily. "I will go to dinner as I am and when mother asks why I have shown up looking like some low class ruffian, I will tell her it is your fault."

"Yes, and what a sight that will make," Nenriel scoffed. "I'm so sorry mother that I came to dinner as I am, I simply could not fix my hair on my own and mean nasty Nenriel would not bow to my wishes and do it for me."

"You dare to mock me?" Emmalin gasped, outraged at such an offence.

"Quite blatantly, yes," Nenriel replied, inspecting her nails. "Now if you are quite finished throwing a tantrum, I should like to go to dinner."

"I will do it myself," Emmalin said defiantly. Emmalin sat in the chair before her vanity mirror and proceeded to attempt to tie up her hair in the way that was now fashionable for ladies at court. Nenriel pursed her lips and placed a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh at the princess's floundering attempts.

"Would you like assistance?" she asked.

"No, I will do it myself," Emmalin scoffed. "You would not help me when I asked before and now you may not."

"You commanded," Nenriel corrected. "I am no animal to be trained, I do not respond to commands. Had you asked politely for what you wanted, I would have considered your request." Emmalin glared at Nenriel in the mirror and continued to fiddle with her hair.

Nenriel sighed impatiently when the bell for dinner chimed. She stood and walked to where Emmalin sat, taking the hair clip from her hand.

"Hold still," Nenriel said. Emmalin complied, though the look in her eye told Nenriel she did not wish to. Having fixed Emmalin's hair, the two went down to the main dining hall.

"I'll leave you here and see you in the morning," Nenriel said curtly. Emmalin's eyes narrowed and she swiftly entered the dinning hall. Nenriel rolled her eyes and turned, walking down the hallway. What a mess she had gotten herself into this time. This day continued to get worse and worse! She was certain that her new task of minding Emmalin would be the death of her, the elleth was foolish and immature and horridly stubborn! How was she supposed to help her as the queen wished when Emmalin refused to listen to Nenriel? Emmalin certainly didn't respect her, and without Emmalin's respect, any hopes Nenriel had of getting anything done were lost.

She sighed in frustration when she glanced out the window she passed by. The sun had already begun to set, staining the sky a vivid pink. She was late for dinner. Again. Almare would be furious as usual. Nenriel ran a hand through her hair, a futile effort to repair her already frazzled nerves.

A frown creasing her brow, she wondered if there could have been a way to avoid such a mess as this. She should have been paying more attention to where she was going, then she would not have nearly collided with Emmalin. But no, that was unavoidable. She was distracted. Had she not been distracted by- Her eyes narrowed. That stupid prince was always causing problems for her. There had hardly been a day since her arrival here that he had not in some way ruined! He would pay for this, this was his fault!

"Nenriel!" She stopped and turned with a frown, finding Arvarno quickly following her. She rolled her eyes and continued walking. "Please, stop!" he called. Nenriel ignored him of course and walked out into the courtyard, onto the path that would lead her home. She was stopped short by Arvarno's tight hold on her arm when he caught up with her.

"Why do you run, pretty flower?" he asked.

"Why would I not?" she returned, an arrogant arch to her eyebrow.

"Well it is I that follows you. I should think you would run into my arms rather than flee."

"I have been here for over two weeks and still you cannot see my disdain for you and your brothers?" she asked mockingly. Arvarno grinned.

"I have watched you Nenriel, I believe you are playing hard to get." Nenriel let out a small laugh and rolled her eyes, walking away from him.

"You fool yourself."

"I am sure my eyes did not fool me this afternoon," he replied cheekily. Nenriel paused in her strides, her heart nearly skipping a beat, but continued to walk. Hopefully he would not notice her reaction.

"Would you care to tell me what you are talking about?" she asked curtly. Arvarno quickened his stride to catch up with her again.

"Do not play innocent Nenriel, you and I both know of what I speak," he replied, a crafty grin upon his face. Nenriel felt her cheeks grown warm with embarrassment. He was bluffing, she was sure of it. There was no way he could possibly know of what passed between her and Legolas that afternoon. No one was around!

"I have no idea of what you are referring to," she insisted.

"I must admit it is about time, Calion and I had been expecting such a thing to happen for days now," he continued. Nenriel glared but kept her mouth shut.

"It will be quite interesting to see how this resolves its self, I must admit. I cannot wait to see the reaction of others when they find out. It will be quite a sight, I am sure."

"You will tell no one," Nenriel seethed. How had be found out? She was sure he knew, he was simply teasing her.

"Oh but why ever not?" Arvarno asked innocently. "Everyone will want to know about this new and most glorious relationship."

"I did not ask your foolish brother to kiss me nor did I want him too!" she blurted out angrily. "He did it of his own accord and you shall not tell another soul until I figure out what exactly has been passing through that insane head of his!" Arvarno smirked and arched an eyebrow.

"And to think I was referring to you and Emmalin this whole time. My mother requests your presence in the dining hall, she has already sent word to your grandmother." Arvarno bowed his head and turned, leaving an opened mouthed Nenriel alone in the garden.

* * *

"Nenriel I am so glad you chose to join us. When Emmalin showed up alone I was worried that Arvarno had not found you in time," Aurél said kindly. Nenriel managed a small smile. 

"I am honored you have allowed me to dine with you and your family."

"And so you should be," Calion said with a nod. Thranduil rolled his eyes.

"Silence yourself Calion lest I do it for you," he said between bites of his meal. Calion smiled pleasantly in return. Nenriel awkwardly looked around the dinning hall, feeling highly out of place. The long table stretched across the length of the dinning hall, each seat filled with members of the upper class. The royal family, along with Nenriel, sat at the left end of the table with Thranduil and Aurél at its head. Emmalin sat on the right of Aurél with Nenriel at her side. On Thranduil's right was Arvarno, sitting in the traditional seat for the Crown Prince. Legolas was next to Arvarno and across from Nenriel (much to her dismay).

The dinning hall was lit with torches lining the walls. Their light was reflected across metals panels placed behind them in such a way that no corner of the room was untouched by the light emitted from them. Assorted dishes were aligned in the center of the table, ensuring that there was more than enough for each individual to eat. A pristine white tablecloth had been laid out and was stained by the warm golden glow of goblets and utensils that had been set out. All that had been set upon the table sparkled, giving the scene a comforting warmth. The same warmth was reflected in the eyes of all seated at the table as a lively conversation filled the air.

Despite the comfortable atmosphere, Nenriel felt awkward. She looked down at the shining golden fork in her hand. The ones she usually ate with were no where near this extravagant. Taking another bite of her meal, she set the fork down and took a third look at the company she was eating with. Biting her lip nervously, she looked down at her lap. The other elleths among her were dressed so lavishly. The pale blue gown she now wore, her favorite one, seemed dull and plain in comparison. She had labored long in sewing the ribbon lining along the hem and embroidering the pattern on the bodice. Yet the lavish satins and silks around her which gleamed with arrogance seemed far more beautiful in comparison to anything she ever owned or would own. It was quite clear to her now and had been such ever since she walked through the doors. A seamstress was not meant to be amidst these nobles. She did not belong here.

"Nenriel does something trouble you?" Calion asked her with a frown as he passed a plate across the table to his brother. She quickly shook herself from her thoughts and looked up at him with a smile.

"No, I am just tired."

"Yes well tarrying about the hallways can be quite tiring," he replied. Nenriel choked on her wine in surprise. Surely he did not know as well?! Her stomach sank. Of course he knew, what one brother knew, the other would as well

"Are you alright?" he asked innocently. Nenriel glared at him. Calion jumped and gave a small cry of pain. A small scuffle could be heard from under the table which resulted in another cry from Calion. Calion scowled while Legolas looked away, a triumphant arch to his eyebrow.

"Father," Calion began, his tone somewhat plaintive.

"It is not becoming to whine," he replied before his son could finish. "Furthermore, I'm sure you deserved the kick you got." Calion pouted, his eyes narrowing at his father who looked up with a grin.

"I did nothing to warrant such an attack on my person," he protested.

"You were being obnoxious," Legolas retorted.

"I was not!"

"Some would argue otherwise," Nenriel murmured. Calion glared. Dinner continued in a similar fashion, friendly conversation mingled with light banter. Despite this, Nenriel still felt somewhat awkward amidst the nobles and did her best to avoid speaking with Legolas. What a horrid fix he had gotten her into. This was all his fault.

* * *

"Nenriel love, you must rise or you will be late." Nenriel groaned and rolled over, rubbing her eyes to clear them of sleep. Almare smiled down at her granddaughter. "The royal family kept you out late last night," she remarked, going to Nenriel's closet to find her a gown to wear. 

"That family never sleeps. They stayed chatting until it was quite late, and it would have been horridly rude for me to leave unless dismissed." Almare nodded in approval, laying a dress on the bed.

"You did well," she replied. "Let us hope that you are able to keep it up." Nenriel groaned.

"I'll probably be thrown from the palace within five minutes of being near that spoilt princess," she replied. A small smile tugged at Almare's lips, though she quickly masked it.

"Come now, that is no way to speak of the princess."

"She may be royalty but she is not any royalty of _mine_," Nenriel scoffed, grabbing the dress and going behind the screen in the corner of her room to change. Almare smiled and shook her head, leaving the room.

"Be sure you eat before leaving," she called.

"You are going out?" Nenriel asked.

"I require a few things from the market," Almare replied simply. "Behave yourself today," she called, closing the door behind her. Nenriel rolled her eyes, pulling the dress on over her head. She grabbed an apple before leaving and then hurried along the path that would take her to the palace.

When Nenriel arrived at the palace, she went straight to the library as she had been instructed to do. However, upon her arrival, she found Emmalin's instructor Ferodir waiting alone at the table. She approached him with a small frown on her face.

"Where is Emmalin?" she asked.

"I do not know," Ferodir replied. "Usually she has been awakened by now. I sent someone to fetch her a few moments ago." Nenriel's frown deepened and she nodded.

"I shall return in a moment," she replied, excusing herself. Grumbling irritably, she stormed towards Emmalin's room. There was no way she would allow the foolish elleth to think for even a second that every day, Nenriel would rise an hour earlier to ensure Emmalin awoke on her own. At over fifty years of age, she should be able to do so herself!

When Nenriel arrived at Emmalin's door, she found a very frightened looking maid standing just outside with a very angry Thranduil. Nenriel bowed politely.

"My lord, is Lady Emmalin inside?" she asked.

"Yes, it seems she has not risen on time today and refuses to get up even after being prompted to do so," he replied testily. "Usually her maid wakes her every morn," he replied, glancing at Nenriel. Nenriel lifted her chin, placing her hands on her hips.

"Are you suggesting that _I _should rise an hour earlier to arrive here with enough time to rouse your daughter so that she may be on time for her lessons?" she asked, trying to keep a haughty tone from her voice. Thranduil raised an eyebrow.

"That is how it has been in the past," he replied.

"Well things will be different now, Emmalin is responsible for her own future and if she cannot find a way to rouse herself every morning to be on time, she will suffer the consequences." Thranduil arched an eyebrow as Nenriel opened Emmalin's door, grabbed a pitcher from her nightstand and went into Emmalin's bathroom. She returned moments later, setting the pitcher back on the nightstand, and ripped the covers off of Emmalin's bed. Emmalin jumped, curling up into a ball. Nenriel ignored this and poured the pitcher of icy water over Emmalin's head. The elleth shrieked in outrage and sat upright instantly.

"There is a bath waiting for you in your washroom, whether or not it is still warm is none of my concern, you may not ask for new water as you are late for your lessons. I expect you in the library in fifteen minutes," she said crisply.

"How dare you!" Emmalin gasped in outrage.

"Should you fail to rise on time each morning, this is what will greet you." Nenriel calmly set the pitcher back on the nightstand and exited Emmalin's room. She closed the door decisively behind her, curtsied to Thranduil and progressed down the hallway without another word.

* * *

Emmalin looked up from the book she was reading and glowered at Nenriel. Her hair was still wet from her bath, she barely had enough time to even wash it properly, and her dress did not match her shoes, she hadn't the time to make sure of that before leaving. Life would be miserable for her if things continued this way. How could her parents have done this to her? What did she deserve to be put with such a horrid elleth like Nenriel? Thankfully her lesson for the day was nearly done. Already she had been there for three hours. How Nenriel had managed to sit without showing signs of boredom was a wonder. Ferodir's voice roused her from her thoughts. 

"Emmalin have you finished the reading assigned?" he asked. Emmalin nodded, shutting the book and putting it aside. Ferodir nodded in approval.

"Very well," he replied, handing her a piece of parchment. "I have your assignment for tomorrow written down on the paper," he replied. "I will see you tomorrow." Ferodir smiled and stood, gathering his things and exiting the library. Emmalin sighed with relief, sticking the parchment into the bag she carried with her to hold her books.

"I suppose you would have me complete this assignment here and now," Emmalin said with a glare. Nenriel shrugged, not looking up from the book she was reading.

"If you really wish to you may, I personally was considering going to lunch, however whatever you believe to be best is fine." Emmalin's eyes narrowed. She threw her bag upon the table and sat down to being completing her assignment for the day. As she sat to work, she realized that her efforts to punish Nenriel by now allowing her to eat when she wished acted as a double edged sword. Now that she had started the assignment, she could not stop until she had completed it or she would lose the silent battle with Nenriel. Growling softly in frustration, Emmalin worked quickly to finish the assignment. She too was hungry.

Nenriel observed Emmalin with some amusement; the elleth was too stubborn for her own good. With a frown, she hoped she herself was not _this _stubborn when with her grandmother. If so, she felt terribly sorry her grandmother had to deal with her. Nenriel returned her eyes to her reading, the world around her fading away as she became absorbed in the book. She was startled slightly when the loud slam of a book resounded in the library. Nenriel looked up and found Emmalin packing away her belongings.

"I have finished," she said defiantly. Nenriel gave a small, amused smile and set her book aside.

"Very well," she replied, standing. "We'll go to lunch then." Nenriel and Emmalin left the library in silence, neither saying so much as a word to the other. As they rounded the corner, Nenriel smiled when she saw Laurendil approaching. She slowed her pace as he approached and stopped to greet him.

"Go to the dinning hall," Nenriel said to Emmalin. "I'll meet you there." Emmalin arched an eyebrow and continued to the dinning hall, leaving Nenriel and Laurendil on their own. She frowned to herself as she continued to the dinning hall. What could Nenriel want with someone like _Laurendil_? While she did not know the ellon personally, what she heard from her brother's was enough to tell her that he was no good. Though she despised Nenriel, she could not help but feel a small degree of worry for the elleth. From what she had heard, dealings with Laurendil did not usually end well.

Emmalin took her seat in the dining hall and began eating. There were not as many people around at lunch time, many of the lords took their meals in their offices and some of the ladies often had private lunches on their own. Occasionally, Emmalin and her friends would eat together, but many of them were still in their lessons. Surprisingly, Ferodir had let her out early today.

A small frown creased her brow when she saw Nenriel enter the hall, a perplexed yet somewhat pleased look on her face. Emmalin observed her with a frown. Whatever had passed between she and Laurendil had obviously left her quite pleased. Nenriel sat down beside Emmalin and began to eat, mulling over her newly formed courtship with Laurendil.

* * *

A/N: Bwaha, a new romance is thrown into the mix. More on that in the next update, whenever I get around to that. Thank you all for your patience! 

**Reviewer Reponses (boy it's been a while): **

**V-Babe24: **Glad you like what you've read so far. Thanks for the review!

**Katemary77: **Haha glad I've kept you amused! Hopefully this chapter was up to par.

**Treetopper**Meeeeh, sorry the update took like, 80 years, life kinda gets to you after a while. Thanks for your patience.

**Madbadger**Yes well, she IS female, can't expect her to be without her feminine virtues.

**Striped-fire: **Haha I don't know if I'm good enough to be a real author just yet, I still need a lot of work, but thank you so much! I looked for your poetry by the way but it didn't say you had any posted under your pen name L

**LegolasnDcolorblueinterestme**Sweetheart you need to understand that what you want is not my priority nor is it any of my concern. I write for me and me alone and if it takes me a while to update, you'll have to square with it on your own. My schoolwork comes first.

**The Luckiest: **Yes, as I have stated countless times already, I WILL finish this story.

**Faerie Enchantress: **Next bit right here!

**Fil**No worries, I plan to finish this story

**Lady Irony: **Meeh, as the new things were incorporated it got a bit more serious. Have no fear, I intend to keep up with the humor as best I can.

**The One Reviewer: **My my, aren't we behind! In regards to Faith, I prolly wont be updating that for a long time, so you should be able to catch up. You realize I don't expect reviews for every chapter right lol? Anyway, I'll email you with a summary more or less and you'll be caught up. I suggest you read at least some of the chapters though, theres a lot of foreshadowing and such that you'd miss otherwise. To be honest, I don't think there has ever been anyone who got a reviewer response longer than you. You always leave the longest reviews! You'll have to wait and see what happens to Laurendil, I have plans for him. We'll have to wait and see who I match Arvarno with, that has yet to be decided.

**Turanga**Yesyes, I'm still here, I just have less time for writing.

**SparxliePixie**Haha I'm writing as fast as I can, fear not!

**Mesa**** Juu-Chan: **Meh, well admittedly Legolas IS a bit OOC but I wanted to toy with his character a wee bit just for fun. Glad you like it.

**The Contessa: **Hmm, we'll see if Nenriel ever finds out about the bet. It would rather suck if she did…

**Pando****, Hero and ****Athena**I'm glad you like this so much! Thank you for your review! I try to update as much as I can but school kinda gets in the way…

**Just a Reader: **Naw, Emmalin is just a bit…off, she's not that bad. You'll grow to love her in time. Once I get a bit more into her character you'll see.

**Dawndreamer**You'll have to wait and see who goes with whom to the festival, but boy, that chapter should be a doosey when I finally get to it. Thanks so much for your review!

**Free2loveorlando: **Thanks for the review!

**Green****EyedElfGoddess: **Yay! Favorites Section Addige! Much thanks, im glad you like my story!

**Iariel**Hmm, we'll see with Laurendil, he's still going both ways. In regards to who Nenriel ends up with, I'm kinda leaning towards Legolas as that was my general intent with this story. But we'll wait and see, I may change my mind.

**Kkreilsltya**Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like this story! The Legolas/Nenriel bit is rather long in coming however, assuming I go in that direction, but we'll see.

**Jullez**Sorry its been taking me so long to update, I've been very busy.

**Khaosqueen**Bwaha, I love cliffhangers, sorry I've taken so long with it though…

**Firekeeper727: **Haha you'll have to wait a bit longer for Legolas to do anything, he's a bit of a stubborn crap.

**Norie**** Ape1: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!

**Lars**Thanks! I'm glad you like my story!

**Fuji**** the Hobbit: **Eesh, mucho author alerts! That happened to me when I went to Chile, I came back and had like, 80 things to read and review.

**Dragonfly: **Haha Nenriel and Emmalin's relationship is going to be fun to write I think.

**Crecy**You should be working rather than reading this! But thanks for the review anyways!

**Laurenwen**I'm glad you like this story, you'll have to wait and see about Laurendil though, he may or may not be good.

**RenegadeKitsune**Sorry for the long wait, thanks for the review though.

**FrodoFreak88: **Sorry the update took a while.

**Zurgiea**Haha Nenriel and Emmalin's relationship thus far has been quite fun to write, I'm looking forward to having more time to write this fic. Thanks so much for the review!

**Red-Devil15: **Pah, homework sucks, I feel your pain. Thanks for the review though! I appreciate it!

**Shilly**Hehe we'll see how things change now that Nenriel is around the palace more.

**Oceanphi01: **Ah, at last an understanding reviewer! Usually reviewers are really demanding about updating. Thanks for the support!

**HobbitKiwi**Glad I could be of help. Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like this!

**Moonbunny77: **Aurél is a bit like Galadriel in her own respect I suppose, but she isn't quite as powerful I don't think.

**Showmethehobbit**Haha awesome penname. You'll warm up to Emmalin with time.

**CosmoWorld****-Lush: **Laurendil will make a bigger appearance soon, fear not, he's on his way!

**Piratica**Nah, Nenriel slapping him might be a bit OOC for her, Legolas isn't THAT bad, hes just a bit…skewed.

**Gemini Enchatress: **Nenriel is in quite the fix, she has two royals to deal with now bwaha. Thanks for reviewing!

**RiRiana**Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like how I'm writing this so far. Sorry the update took so long though…


	11. Chapter 11: Murky Waters

Holy crap it's been far too long, my apologies, see author's note at the end for full excuse/apology.

* * *

Chapter 11: Murky Waters

Legolas began pacing back and forth, a deep frown upon his face. Nenriel not only harbored feelings of utmost distain for him, but she now was courting Laurendil. His brothers were highly gleeful to find such, and would not believe he had won the bet. Things were certainly not going according to plan. His competitive nature mixed with feelings he had yet to fully understand upped his desire to win the bet, possibly win a bit more out of Nenriel for his own amusement and then afterwards rub it in Laurendil's face. He knew the ellon had no noble intentions with any maiden he ever encountered, or from what he had seen and heard it seemed that way. His long standing unspoken rivalry with the ellon added to his need trounce him thoroughly at any attempted task. Besides, courting Nenriel could only yield positive results and he certainly wouldn't mind getting to know her better. This was not to say he had feelings for her of course, their relationship, were it to exist, would be one of mutual exchange, not one of romantic interest.

He had been certain that he had won the bet, he knew his brother's had witnessed what passed between he and Nenriel. They were being stubborn perhaps, or maybe they did not believe Nenriel actually enjoyed his attention, which Legolas was sure she did. There was no real way to go about proving he had won either without getting Nenriel to openly admit it. Legolas laughed at the idea. Nenriel was far too stubborn to ever admit to such a thing. His bitter amusement faded as he realized what a fix he was in. There was no way he could see that would allow him to win the bet, not without alerting Nenriel to it, which was certainly not what he wanted to do. He scowled.

Despite all of his vague plans and intentions, he had somehow lucked out this time around. His brothers had come to him with their dirty boots the day before requesting they be cleaned and Emmalin had later commented on the amount of time Nenriel was spending with Laurendil with a rather wicked smile. This was not right. He was sure he had won the bet, almost certain of it, but somehow it seemed that his brothers had gained an advantage over him. Her courtship with Laurendil did not serve to improve matters either. It only worsened his situation and made a victorious outcome less likely. Her relationship with the guard made him slightly angry, though he knew it shouldn't. He had no attachment to Nenriel, he certainly did not care for her in any special way either. True, he enjoyed kissing her and was sorely disappointed this luxury would be taken from him, but somehow he felt as though he had lost something much more than that. Despite his nonchalant attitude towards Nenriel, he couldn't help but feel somewhat upset at his loss.

* * *

Having finished her lessons for the day, Emmalin plopped on the chair opposite Nenriel's. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin on her hands.

"So," she said, drawing Nenriel's attention away from her book. "You and Laurendil."

"What about us?" Nenriel asked.

"You're courting now."

"We're getting to know each other."

"You're courting then," Emmalin insisted.

"No, we are simply becoming better acquainted."

"With added benefits."

"No, we are just getting to know each other."

"Right, so you're courting. How long has this been going on?" she asked with a grin. "I'll have you know it's sent my brother into quite the foul mood."

"Which one?" Nenriel asked dryly.

"Legolas," Emmalin replied simply.

"I see," Nenriel replied. A small silence passed between the two.

"Well aren't you going to ask me _why _it's put him so out of sorts?" Emmalin asked indignantly. Nenriel laughed.

"My you are a wicked elleth! How you gossip, even of your own family!"

"Life is boring here, I may as well find some form of entertainment."

"That is what the library is for."

"That is what scandal is for," Emmalin countered. Nenriel sighed.

"Fine, I will amuse you; we have an hour still before lunch. Why is our beloved prince so out of sorts?"

"Because he cares for you and wanted you for himself," Emmalin replied simply.

"I find this hard to believe," Nenriel replied dryly. "Your brother, the very same person who has stolen my clothing and hassled me since my arrival-"

"He stole your clothing?" Emmalin asked, wide-eyed with glee.

"Yes," Nenriel replied cautiously.

"Were you naked when he did it?"

"Emmalin!"

"What? I am merely asking a question!"

"The circumstances are none of your business."

"So he did then!"

"I wont have you spreading rumors all over the palace you know."

"He must _really _like you then."

"Emmalin that is enough."

"He hasn't done anything like that since-" Emmalin paused, frowning.

"Since what?" Nenriel asked.

"You'd best watch yourself," Emmalin replied, trying to suppress a grin. "You are in for quite the ride as long as you hold my brother's interest." Nenriel sighed, resting her head in her hands. This was just what she needed.

* * *

As the days began to pass, Nenriel found that Emmalin was indeed correct. Legolas seemed to continually be popping up in her life. No matter where she went, he always seemed to have an excuse to be there with her. Naturally this sparked tension with Laurendil, who was feeling threatened by the amount of time Nenriel was spending with the prince. Nenriel also noticed that Laurendil's behavior seemed to change as the days went by. He no longer seemed as attentive to her feelings and needs as he was at the start of her relationship. Instead, he grew more possessive and the two began to argue. Was this what Legolas had spoke of when he warned her? Aside from his possessive nature, he seemed quite demanding on other fronts. Legolas couldn't have been right, could he?

A lazy breeze rippled through the trees and Nenriel sat comfortably in Laurendil's lap, wondering. He had met up with her on her way back from the palace (Aurél had let her off early today) and the two ended up making a detour to the small house in which Laurendil lived. While it was a good hour away from Nenriel's grandmother's house, the sun was still shining and she had plenty of time to return home.

"Emmalin is doing better," she remarked. "She isn't as defiant anymore, though she has her moments of hostility."

"That's nice," Laurendil remarked, trailing kisses along the nape of her neck.

"Laurendil please, not now," she said, shifting slightly.

"Why not?" he replied, sliding the strap of her dress off her shoulder.

"Because I am tired and not in the mood," she answered, fixing the dress. Laurendil scowled and leaned away from her.

"You are never in the mood."

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" she asked indignantly.

"Nothing," he replied, looking away.

"A relationship should be more than just love making and kissing!" she protested.

"We have not even made love yet, what are you talking about?"

"I know we haven't! It's too soon!"

"Well _I _don't think it's too soon," he retorted.

"Laurendil I've known you for hardly more than a month, of course it's too soon."

"You are just naïve," he replied.

"Naïve?" she laughed. "I would hardly call myself naïve; I know more than you give me credit for."

"I never insulted your intelligence; you are just unaware of how the world works at times. Your friendship with the prince is an example of such naivety."

"I would hardly call it a friendship," she said dryly.

"He flirts with you every time he sees you and you do little to stop him!" Laurendil protested.

"He does not flirt with me and I see nothing wrong with having other male acquaintances!"

"There _is _nothing wrong with it so long as they stay acquaintances and it seems to be that he has become more than such. How am I to be sure he will not try something when I leave for the boarder tomorrow?" Nenriel stood, turning to face him.

"You don't trust me?" she asked. "How could you suggest I would do something like that?"

"I did not mean it as a criticism of you," he said quietly. "I just fear for you, the prince is very sly."

"So you don't trust me then."

"That is not what I said," he protested. "Do not twist my words!"

"I am not twisting your words, not when you blatantly malign my fidelity."

"I am not suggesting anything about your fidelity, I am just saying-"

"What this basically comes to is that you don't trust me, you fear my feelings for you are swaying and your aims in this relationship are slightly different from mine!" she shouted, cutting him off. Laurendil glared, and a sharp silence hung between the two.

"I should leave," Nenriel said quietly. She grabbed her bag off the table and headed for the door.

"When will you return?" he asked. Nenriel paused but did not look back.

"I will not. We cannot continue like this. I suggest you find someone else."

* * *

"It looks like it is going to rain," Legolas remarked.

"I know, the undersides of the leaves were showing today whenever the wind blew passed," Emmalin replied.

"Oh? And that is a sign it will rain?" Legolas asked, amused.

"Usually, it is not always accurate, but by the way the air smells and the way the leaves look you can sometimes tell," Emmalin replied, her eyes never leaving the sky above them.

"Who taught you that?" Legolas asked.

"Nenriel," Emmalin replied quietly, a soft blush coming to her cheeks.

"Maybe she is not as vile as you claim then?" he prodded.

"She is _quite _vile," Emmalin protested. "And arrogant and stubborn and mean-spirited. Though I will admit, she knows a few small things here and there." Legolas folded his arms across his chest and laughed, leaning against the frame of the door to the terrace.

"I see," he replied.

"And what of you?" she asked. "I'm sure you find her to be the opposite." A small smile came to Legolas's lips.

"She is amusing, to say the least. I will leave it at that."

"But infuriating because she courts Laurendil?" Emmalin teased. Legolas's expression darkened for a moment.

"Laurendil seeks for little more than her sexual attentions," he said sourly. Emmalin laughed.

"She has already come of age, she is grown. She can take care of herself, I am sure." Legolas arched an eyebrow but said nothing. Though he knew it was not his place, he worried for her none the less.

"I'm taking a walk," he said.

"In the rain?" Emmalin asked incredulously. Legolas laughed.

"You need to learn to live, walks in the rain are quite lovely."

"Kindly don't get hit with lightning and die."

"How kind of you, for a second it seemed like you cared."

"If you are going to die I'd rather it be in a more wholesome, satisfying way. Not just some foolish accident like a lightning strike," she scoffed. Legolas laughed and walked out on the terrace, taking the stairs by twos to get to the gardens. He put his hands in his pockets, smelled the crisp air and took the first trail he came to.

* * *

Nenriel swore when she heard soft thunder ripple across the sky. She has been walking for nearly half an hour and thus far recognized nothing around her. Thinking back, she realized she had no idea how they got to Laurendil's house. She had been talking with him rather than paying attention to where they were going. Now, she was hopelessly lost, using only her instinct for direction.

The trail she now walked came to an end and branched off in two directions. She frowned, unsure of which way to go. One would lead away from her destination, the other would bring her closer. She chose the one to the right. Nenriel jumped when a loud clap of thunder sounded. Soon after, the ran began to fall in thick sheets. Her clothes were almost instantly soaked through and she could barely see more than ten feet in front of her.

Nenriel lifted her skirts and began to run. The ground below turned to mush and as she ran, she kicked up clumps of mud. Cloudy puddles of rainwater splashed up as she ran, spraying her with dirt and grass. Her hair and clothes stuck to her, making movement more difficult.

She nearly cried out with joy when she reached a familiar sight, the bridge that crossed over a river near by her grandmother's house. Upstream was where she used to wash the clothing and downstream, about a twenty-five minute walk away, was her grandmother's house. The bridge was just visible in the distance. Nenriel's stomach sunk as she drew nearer, the bridge was flooded over with water. She took a tentative step forward. Despite the water, maybe she'd be able to cross it. The railing would keep her from washing downstream.

As she waded forward, the water seemed to push at her legs with more force. By the time she'd reached the middle of the bridge, the water was up to her waist. All other sounds were drowned out by the roar of the raging river. She struggled to move forward, hardly able to move her legs against the current. Nenriel paused for a moment to catch her breath, the water had her pinned against the rail and it was nearly impossible to move forward.

Nenriel shrieked when the wooden beams of the rail creaked and then snapped. The force of the water sent her reeling of the bridge and she was swallowed by the river. Water rushed up her nose and in her mouth and she was tossed and turned underwater to a degree such that she had no idea which way was up and which was down. She picked a direction and kicked her legs, her heart sinking when her hands came in contact with gravel. Nenriel flipped herself around and pushed hard against the bottom of the river, forcing herself to the surface.

She gasped for breath, half choking on all the water she had inhaled. The river whisked her away, well past any point of recognition. She tried to struggle towards land, but found her legs tangled in the skirts of her dress. The force of the river was far too strong for any type of effort to be effective anyway. Nenriel struggled to keep herself above water, pushing her arms down and kicking her legs in an effort to force herself upward.

Off in the distance, the raging river seemed to end. For a moment, she felt a slight sense of relief. It subsided quickly as she realized she was approaching waterfall, and that the river did not end. Panicked, Nenriel glanced around her, trying to find a way out of the river. Just ahead, she spotted a low-hanging branch. Nenriel struggled to position herself so that she might grab it. She reached up as she passed, her hand closing around a small branch. The river pulled her downstream and she fought to keep her grip. The "branch" she held onto could hardly be considered such as it was hardly more than the width of her wrist.

Her stomach flipped at the sound of a sickening crack. The branch had begun to break. Nenriel tried to readjust her grip so she could pull herself closer to shore. As she did this however, the branch completely snapped off the tree, sending Nenriel hurtling backwards. She screamed as she tumbled over the falls, plummeting at a sickening pace towards the river below. She squeezed her eyes such and stiffened her body, locking her legs and crossing her arms in an X across her chest.

The impact was nearly paralyzing. It was many moments more before Nenriel could even get her body to respond properly. Her lungs burned with the need for fresh air as she was swirled around and around under the waterfall. Kicking off from a rock on the bottom, Nenriel managed to force herself away from the tumultuous water. The river now widened and calmed some, enough that she could begin to make progress towards the shore.

Nenriel hauled herself onto the rocky river bed, closing her eyes and resting flat on her stomach. Her breathing came in sharp gasps and her body ached fiercely. Her mind was a blur of confused thoughts and she found herself unable to focus on much of anything. She vaguely considered finding a way back home, but for now, was unable to move. Nenriel vaguely registered the crunching of gravel near by and was surprised when she was gingerly lifted from the ground.

"Can you not go one day without getting into trouble?" a teasing voice asked. Nenriel wanted to reply, but her vision was blurred and exhaustion set in. Her eyes glazed over and she fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: A short chapter, but I'll hopefully be able to get much of the next one written soon. The reason for my lack of updates is in short school and college. This summer, I've been home for a total of two weeks. Between traveling and working, I have not had time to write. All of you have my deepest apologies for leaving you so long without an update, it is hard to come by time much less inspiration lately.

No more reviewer responses sadly, as rumor has it that has banned that sort of thing. However, you all are welcome to email me should you wish it (see profile) and I will happily respond.


End file.
